


Something to Talk About; A Story to Tell You

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Belts, Boys Kissing, Brief blowjobs?, Cock Slapping, Crushes, Dom Alex, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Pretend they have accents, Restraints, Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Thigh Slapping, Underage Drinking, Whipping, cross dressing, i have a head canon that alex likes when miles calls him aly, light verbal degradation, mentions of it at least, teenage angst, that sounds so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots from various prompts I've received on tumblr. I didn't want to fill up the AM/TLSP tags with a bunch of individual stories, and so decided to do this. Tags will be added with each upload if needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Did the Party Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first story is based on a prompt where Miles and Alex are in high school. Miles is the cool, popular boy; and Alex is the shy, unpopular one. The prompt also included a request for feelings revealed, which led to "smutty trash." (You all know me so well.) Though this did end up sweeter during some parts, I hope that I delivered on the smut as well. Sorry it has been so long since my last update, I'm going to try and not do that again! Enjoy!<333
> 
> ***Chapter titles are the names of each individual one shot! :)
> 
> (Also in case you wanted a reference, I imagined Alex to look like [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/bd9f637f10c860a1567e6811203070e9/tumblr_nrq2g2XRnd1s2us2vo1_1280.jpg), and for Miles to look like [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/02fd1a2dd8d83432075aff6f7c5715f1/tumblr_mkoy01OuGI1r9yja1o1_500.jpg)) :)

“Come on, Al; It's gonna be fun! Everyone goes to Jamie's homecoming parties! That includes you.” Matt said, trying to convince his friend.  
Alex rolled his eyes. “I'm not one of the boys on the basketball team. It's not like my presence would be noticed or not.”  
Matt groaned and sat down beside Alex. “No one cares that you aren't on the team, you're still an awesome lad; you just don't let anyone get to know you.”  
  
“Yes I do! It's just hard for me, is all.” Alex mumbled as he stared out of his window.  
Matt patted his friend's back and stood up. “I know you're shy, Al. But the booze will loosen you up, and maybe you'll make some new friends. Or maybe find a potential boyfriend.”  
  
Alex shook his head. “I don't need more friends, and I don't want a boyfriend right now anyway.”  
“Don't lie, Alex. You do want a boyfriend; there's just a certain boy that you're hoping for.”  
Alex opened his mouth in protest only to be cut off by Matt. “Don't even try to deny it! You know I'm telling the truth.” he said, making Alex sigh.  
  
“Fine. I'll go to this bloody party and be bored out of my mind.” Alex grumbled as he pushed himself up off the bed.  
“That's the spirit! Sort of...” Matt spoke, trailing off as he watched Alex grab his cellphone along with a book off of his shelf and stuff them both into a bag. He shook his head and walked over to the door.  
  
“Ready?” he asked as Alex came up beside him.  
“Suppose so.” Alex muttered.  
Matt threw his head back in frustration before heading out the door, Alex following close behind him.  
  
\------------  
The party wasn't as bad as Alex had expected it to be. He still tagged along behind Matt wherever he went, but he did manage to enjoy himself a bit. Matt was much more popular than Alex was, since he was a player on the basketball team with Jamie and all of the other cool guys. This was how Alex thought of them, at least. He knew he wasn't a part of that crowd, he was instead the geeky boy who was everyone's ideal choice to copy off of during tests. He wasn't bothered by this, though he sometimes liked to imagine how things would be if he was popular. He didn't have much interest in the attention it would bring, or the notoriety. Really the only appealing aspect about it was the fact that he would be much more likely to be able to have his dream boyfriend.  
  
Miles Kane. He had moved to Sheffield from Liverpool at the start of his first year, and Alex had been completely smitten with the Scouser ever since he first laid eyes on him. He was a year older, and gorgeous, funny, charming; always able to liven up the room. He was the star of the basketball team, and one of the most popular boys in school.  
  
Alex was both shocked and pleased to find that the other boy was gay like himself; though he knew Miles would never go for him, he was much too far out of his league. Still, Alex couldn't help but wish that he was Miles' boyfriend, and fantasize over the imaginary relationship the two of them could have.  
  
It had been a year since Miles' arrival, and Alex had never managed to work up enough nerve to talk to him. He instead resorted to sneaking glances at the other boy whenever he could, and to frequently hounding Matt for any new information about his crush. Matt had even offered to set Alex up on a 'blind' date with him once, to which he adamantly refused. No matter how much Alex dreamed of such a thing, he couldn't bring himself to risk seeing Miles' more than likely disappointment with being set up with him.  
  
He began drifting off into his thoughts, and soon found himself leaving Matt and wandering up the staircase. He came to an open door and slipped inside, shutting it closed behind him. He was in what he assumed to be Jamie's bedroom, from what he could tell by the decorations. He noticed that the window was large, with a wide sill to sit on. He quickly crawled onto it and pulled his book out of the small carry on bag he had with him.  
  
\------------  
  
He spent a fair amount of time like that, perched up on the windowsill as he read his book. He was content to stay like this until Matt was ready to leave. That was until someone abruptly came into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. Alex raised his head up at the noise, and his heart began to race frantically when he caught sight of who had entered.  
  
Miles leaned his head against the door, standing silently as he tried to catch his breath. He usually enjoyed these parties, and would have already been absolutely pissed by now, but he didn't have the interest this time around. When he managed to snag a free moment away from anyone else, he took advantage of the break and bolted upstairs, trying to seek refuge in a bedroom. He turned around and jumped slightly when he noticed the other person in the room with him.  
  
“Oh! Sorry, didn't know anyone else was in here.” Miles said apologetically, though he was secretly thrilled about finding who was in the room with him. He's wanted Alex for awhile now; pretty much since the day he had moved to Sheffield. Miles thought he was beautiful; he had fallen hard for those large, wildly expressive eyes he possessed.  
  
He was also struck with Alex's intelligence, and found his shy nature to be incredibly adorable, rather than awkward. Miles never tried to approach him, always worried that Alex wouldn't take him seriously and assume he was just a dumb jock. He knew Matt was his best friend, and so instead would try to bring up subjects he knew would get him to mention Alex; then taking the opportunity to casually ask about the dark eyed boy.  
  
Miles stepped further into the room and gestured towards the bed. “Mind if I hang out with you in here?”  
  
Alex was convinced his heart was about to beat right out of his chest from the question. He quickly shut his book and pushed it behind him, slowly nodding as he tried to steady his breathing. He watched as Miles sat on the edge of the bed and laid back, with his legs still dangling off the side. He stared up at the ceiling momentarily before he turned his head to Alex and smiled.  
  
“Thanks for letting me stay... I'm Miles.” he spoke, warm and inviting. Alex knew that if it was possible for humans to melt, Miles' voice would be the main culprit. A tiny smile appeared on his face, and without a second thought said, “I know,” his voice cracking.  
  
Miles grinned as Alex tried not to hide behind his sleeves. It was common for him to lose control of his voice when he was nervous, and Alex worried Miles was going to tease him for it. Miles remained silent, and so he cleared his throat and tried to gain the courage to give his own name. He didn't need to, however, as Miles beat him to it.  
  
“And I know that you're Alex.” he said, his eyes blazing with excitement.  
  
Alex's eyes became wide as he gaped at him. He couldn't believe Miles knew his name, and even appeared to be happy being in his company. He told himself it was Matt's doing, of course, probably as a pity gesture over Alex's hopeless devotion to the popular boy. It still didn't stop him from staring at Miles in absolute amazement. Even if he only knew because of Matt, Alex still couldn't help but feel a little giddy by the fact that he actually remembered it.  
  
“Y-You know my n-name?” he stuttered out; cringing internally at his lack of composure, and wishing he wasn't always so awkward.  
  
“Why wouldn't I?” Miles asked as he sat up and pulled his legs onto the bed; turning his body so that he was facing him. He flashed Alex his best smile, and held back the urge to laugh at the way the shy boy looked positively ecstatic. It wouldn't be to make fun of him, but out of relief that perhaps Alex felt the same way as he did.  
  
Alex's happiness over the situation soon vanished as he answered, “Well, because I'm not cool... None of the other popular kids know who I am, besides Matt.” he paused; glancing curiously over at Miles as he added, “Why do you know me?”  
  
Miles grinned.“I wanted to know more about you, so I've asked around.”  
Alex's heart raced as he tried to process what had been said. “Me?” he squeaked out. “Why would you want to know about me?”  
  
“Because I fancy you.” Miles stated, deciding to skip the games and be upfront. He watched as Alex froze, his mouth open in shock as he blinked rapidly. Miles' heart sunk when Alex repeatedly shook his head from side to side.  
  
“There's no way that's true.” Alex said, and Miles could hear the sadness in his voice.  
Miles frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Why do you say that?”  
  
“I'm nobody, and you're everything. Everyone loves you, and you could have anyone you wanted... You can't possibly fancy me.” Alex mumbled, staring down at his hands. Though he wanted to believe Miles' words, he couldn't bring himself to. If anything, this was all some big joke that he and his mates would laugh about later on. Alex hated thinking Miles would do something like that, but there was no other explanation in his mind. He felt sick, and contemplated leaving the room; the party; everything, in favor of going home and trying to pretend his tears weren't staining his pillowcase.  
  
Miles shook his head, his brow furrowing. “You're far from nobody. And I do fancy you, I have for a long time.” he insisted.  
Alex scoffed as he stood, grabbing his book and shoving it back into his bag. “You're doing this for a laugh, right? Did Matt tell you I have a crush on you and so you thought it'd be fun to fuck with me?” he blurted out, feeling both hurt and angry over the situation.  
  
He went to walk towards the door, but Miles stood up and blocked his path before he could. He grabbed Alex's arms as he softly spoke. “I wouldn't do that to you. I swear.... I saw you the second day I got here, during lunch. You were sat by a window, just staring out of it. You had this look on your face, as if you were in your own little world. You looked so content; and beautiful. That's when I knew I wanted to be in that world with you. I never said anything because... Well, I thought it'd be just like this. That you wouldn't believe me”  
  
Alex's head was swimming, his stomach churning as he listened to Miles' confession. It was when they locked eyes that Alex knew Miles was telling the truth. He didn't know what to say, he was never good with words, even though there was a thousand different things he wanted to tell Miles.  
  
Without thinking, he placed his hands on Miles' chest and leaned in close. He didn't have the courage to kiss Miles himself, so instead flickered his gaze between his eyes and lips, hoping he'd understand.  
  
Miles smiled and closed the distance between them, noting that Alex's lips were chapped, though still fairly soft. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, smiling against his mouth when Alex sighed into the kiss.  
  
Alex didn't know what he did to suddenly become so lucky, but he was incredibly thankful it happened. The fact that the object of his desires for the past year was actually kissing him; that he was noticed by Miles at all, was beyond belief. When they pulled away, Miles ran his thumb along Alex's jaw and whispered, “I've wanted to do that for such a long time.”  
  
A soft laugh fell from Alex's mouth; and his eyes were still closed as he said, "I'd have let you kiss me anytime... Sooner than I probably should.”  
  
Miles smiled before kissing Alex's temple. “That's kind of what you've already done.”  
Alex opened his eyes and shrugged. “Well, I mean... I've imagined this so much.”  
“Oh?” Miles asked, searching the other boy's face as he smirked. “You imagine kissing me, eh?”  
Alex blushed and looked away. “Shut up.”  
  
Miles chuckled and slid his hands down to the sides of Alex's neck. “What else have you imagined?” he asked, and Alex's blush deepened.  
“Just... Other things. Nothing.” Alex muttered under his breath, hoping Miles would drop the topic. He should have known that wouldn't happen.  
  
“No need to be embarrassed, Alex. What else do you imagine?” Miles tried again. Though he was pretty certain on what Alex had thought about, he still wanted to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Alex continued to stare at the floor, and Miles lifted his head up by the chin; until the other boy was looking at him again.  
  
“Have you imagined making out with me? Our hands running over each other's bodies?” Miles pressed on as Alex let out a shaky breath. He nodded once, much to Miles' satisfaction, and he pushed Alex back against the wall before continuing.  
  
“What about blowing me? Hm? Ever thought about that?” he asked between kisses down Alex's neck. He pulled back to see his reaction, smiling as Alex visibly gulped. He bit his lip and nodded, which prompted Miles to go on.  
  
“And I'm sure you've also imagined me returning the favor.” he said before slipping his fingers inside Alex's shirt, making the other boy hum softly. Miles ran his fingers along his sides, as Alex slid a hand into the taller boy's hair. Miles leaned in until their lips were touching and then asked, “Have you ever fantasized about me fucking you?”  
  
“Yes.” Alex quietly replied, wrapping his arms around Miles' neck.  
Miles smiled at the admission. “Was I good?”  
Alex licked his lips, his tongue grazing against Miles' due to their close proximity. “God, yeah.”  
  
Miles kissed Alex as he inched his hand down to between his legs. He rubbed gently, and Alex groaned into Miles' mouth. He could feel Alex already starting to get hard as he broke the kiss.  
“How about you find out whether you were right or not?” Miles suggested, moving his hand slightly faster.  
  
Alex threw his head back, not caring that he hit it against the wall as he moaned. Miles removed his hand from Alex's growing bulge and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Without a word, Alex lifted his arms up so Miles could rid him of the item. He pulled it up and over the other boy's head and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hands up down his porcelain skin as Alex smiled, his eyes half open. Miles quickly rid himself of his own shirt before grabbing Alex's wrist and pulling him towards the bed. He pushed Alex down onto the mattress and crawled on top of him.  
  
“Tell me what happens when you picture this.” Miles murmured, as his hand slipped back down to palm Alex.  
Alex's face flushed while his hips bucked into Miles' hand. He let out a nervous giggle before responding. “You know, just the usual stuff.”  
“No, come on now. Don't try and take the easy way out. Tell me.” Miles encouraged him, his free hand sliding up Alex's chest and gently pinching a nipple.  
  
Alex rolled his hips up and moaned. “Jus- God... Just you fingering me. And t-then shagging me.”  
  
Miles moved his hand over to the other side of Alex's chest to his nipple, rubbing the small bud between his fingers. Alex sighed and pressed his body into the mattress.  
  
“Then that's what you'll get.” Miles concluded. He unfastened Alex belt and trousers before pulling both his jeans and boxers down and off of his body. He stared down at the boy under him, admiring how beautiful he was. He moved down with every intention of blowing Alex, but before he could get his mouth on him, the other boy pushed his face away.  
  
“No, I'll come too fast if you do that.” Alex said, though started to lightly pet at Miles' hair.  
Miles raised a brow. “Are you that excited? Or a virgin?” Miles asked, and he took Alex shoving his face into a pillow as being the latter of the two.  
“Are you a virgin, Alex? It's okay if you are.” Miles reassured him, to which Alex looked back at him with a small apologetic smile; a soft, “Yes.” following after. “I wanted to wait.” he added, making Miles freeze.  
  
“Wait? For religious reasons or something? I'm not pressuring you, am I?!” Miles questioned, feeling a bit panicked.  
Alex shook his head. “No, I want this. What I was waiting for was... Well, you.”  
Miles sat up on Alex's thighs and gazed down at him. “Waiting for me?”  
“Yeah... I was hoping someday you'd notice me. I wanted you to be my first.” Alex admitted, his hand running up and down Miles' arm.  
A slow smile spread across Miles' face. “Okay. And you're positive that you want this?” he repeated, needing to confirm Alex's intentions.  
  
Alex laughed. “More than anything... I want you, Miles. Let me have you.”  
  
The words were all it took for Miles to quickly strip off the rest of his clothing. He loved watching Alex's appreciative eyes moving up and down his body as he shed his clothes.  
  
Miles took both of their hardened cocks into his hand, making both boys moan out in unison at the contact. Much to Miles' surprise and delight, Alex reached down and wrapped his hand around where Miles couldn't reach, groaning as they moved their hands together. Alex was already beginning to sweat, his skin glistening in the dim light.  
  
He watched the movement of their hands, while Miles watched Alex's face. If someone had told him that he'd finally be hooking up with Alex Turner that night, he wouldn't have believed a word and would have laughed in their faces. Alex whimpered when Miles stopped stroking and let go, although Alex still followed his lead and let go as well.  
  
Miles got off of Alex and moved over to the bedside table. He dug through the drawer until he found condoms and a small bottle of lube. He wasn't sure why Jamie had the lube, though he wasn't going to question it. He grabbed both items and shut the drawer, dropping them down onto the bed next to Alex. Miles took the lube and squirted some out on his fingers.  
  
“Is Jamie gonna be mad that we shagged on his bed?” Alex mumbled, making Miles laugh as he lathered his fingers with the liquid.  
“What he doesn't know won't hurt him.” Miles told him as he gently pressed a finger against Alex's hole.  
  
Alex unwillingly tensed up at the feeling, and Miles reached out and ran his hand through his hair. “Relax, baby. It's just me.” Miles assured him, and he loosened his body up, allowing Miles to slowly inch his finger inside of him. He started with a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the other boy. Alex's eyes fluttered shut as he focused on the feeling of Miles touching him. Never would he have imagined that this was how his night was going to go. He gasped as Miles gently added another finger, lifting his hips up and slowly moving with Miles.  
  
Miles bent down to kiss Alex as he curled his fingers upwards, making them hit along Alex's prostate. Alex moaned and dug his nails into Miles' shoulders, his back arching. He had done this to himself many times before, but never has it felt as good as it did now with Miles' fingers. He cried out, his eyes flying back open as Miles hit the tiny bundle of nerves again, and wrapped his legs around Miles' waist.  
  
“Miles... Please.” he begged, his voice already rough and breathy.  
“What do you want, Alex?” Miles asked, though he knew very well what the boy wanted. He just couldn't get enough of hearing the words come out of his mouth.  
  
“You, Miles. I want you inside me.” Alex immediately replied, his usual shyness beginning to fade away.  
Miles pulled his fingers out of Alex and wiped them on the bedspread. He paused so he could apply a condom and more lube to his cock, before lining himself up with Alex's entrance.  
  
“Are you sure, Alex?” he whispered, wanting reassurance that everything was still okay.  
Alex smiled, a hint of sweetness and tenderness to the gesture. “Positive.” he said, and Miles shivered from the lust in his voice.  
“I'll go slow, okay love? Tell me if it hurts too much.” Miles reminded him, to which Alex nodded and bit his lip.  
  
Miles gently pushed inside of Alex, making sure he took his time. Alex clutched his shoulders, whimpering quietly into Miles' ear. He shuddered when Miles was completely sheathed in him, and Miles clenched his teeth at the tight heat surrounding his cock. He dropped his head into the crook of Alex's neck as he waited for permission to continue, sucking at the skin; hot and slick with sweat.  
  
“It's okay, I'm ready now.” Alex breathed a moment later, grunting as Miles began gently rocking into him.  
Miles hissed through his teeth when Alex flexed around him. “Fuck, Alex. You feel... Better than I ever... Imagined.” he panted out between gasps for breath.  
  
Alex moaned and smiled up at Miles. “You've thought about this too, have you?”  
“Mhm; I've wanked over the thought of you so many times.” Miles confessed. He snagged Alex's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and making Alex groan.  
  
Alex rolled his hips up and squeezed Miles' shoulders. He wanted more, he needed Miles to be rough with him. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, he never pictured his first time to be very dirty, or any time, really. There was just something about Miles that brought a more wilder side out of him.  
  
“Harder, Miles. I need it.” Alex said as he dragged his nails down Miles' back, making sure he left his mark on the boy.  
Miles licked his way up Alex's throat, gathering salt on his tongue. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before asking, “Are you sure? It's your first time, I don't want to be too harsh.”  
Alex rolled his eyes and tugged roughly on Miles' hair, pulling a moan out of him. “Stop treating me like I'm fragile and will break any minute. I want you to fuck me, and I wanna be able to feel it for days afterward.” Alex growled, and Miles was quick to obey his command.  
  
He held onto the headboard as he picked up his pace, and Alex grunted his approval. Admittedly, Miles had never expected Alex to take control of the situation like this, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he found it incredibly sexy. The change in pace made him hit Alex's sweet spot, causing him to cry out Miles' name.  
  
He watched as Alex's eyes rolled back, his moans becoming Miles' fuel. He wondered if anyone downstairs could hear them, though he couldn't be bothered to care if they did. He loved hearing Alex make noises like this, particularly because it was him who made him do so.  
  
“You feel so fucking good Miles, fuck! I love how you feel inside of me.” Alex groaned out, and Miles could tell that he was already starting to get close. He pounded into Alex, his thrusts shallow and deep, while the other boy clawed at his back.  
  
Alex's words turned into an incoherent jumble of growls and whimpers, precome pooling onto his stomach as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Miles, touch me.” he begged, and Miles immediately obliged. He wrapped his hand around Alex's cock and tugged, hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
Alex panted and clenched around Miles' length, continuing to pull at the other boy's hair as he was brought to the edge. He moaned as he came, a long drawl that echoed throughout the room while he spilled over Miles' hand and onto the blankets. Miles was close himself, and just as he was about to speed up his movements, Alex pushed his chest and murmured, “Pull out.”  
  
Miles' brows knitted together as he stared at Alex in confusion. “Why?”  
  
“Because I want you to come in my mouth.” Alex replied, simply, giving Miles more than enough reason to do as he was told. He pulled out of Alex and removed the condom, tossing it into the trash as Alex got on all fours in front of him. He jerked his cock as Alex eagerly sucked on the head. Miles carded his fingers through Alex's hair with his unoccupied hand, gently pushing the boy a little more forward.  
  
Alex moaned around Miles' length and the vibrations, along with the feeling of his mouth, were enough to bring Miles to orgasm. “Gonna come, Alex.” he warned, his voice hoarse. Alex hummed in reply and sucked faster, looking up at the other boy as he tasted his release on his tongue; being sure to swallow it all.  
  
Miles cursed under his breath as he slowed down, and eventually came to a stop. Alex pulled away and sat up on his knees; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and laughing softly. Miles moved forward and grabbed Alex, clinging to him as he kissed him. He could taste himself on the other boy's tongue, and something sweet that belonged uniquely to Alex.  
  
Miles broke the kiss and stared into Alex's eyes, admiring the way they shined, even in the dim light of the bedroom. He opened his mouth speak, but was cut off by someone calling out Alex's name.  
  
“Fuck, that's Matt!” Alex exclaimed, pulling out of Miles' arms and racing around the room for his clothes. Miles soon imitated Alex's actions, quickly finding his own clothing, as both of them tried to get dressed as fast as they could.  
  
“Alex!” Matt yelled, sounding much closer than before. Alex had just gotten his belt closed when the knocking came.  
“You in there, Al?” Matt asked through the door as he tried the handle.  
  
"Hold on, Matt!" Alex yelled, looking down to check that all of his clothing was on properly, while Miles sank down onto the bed. “Alex...” he said gently, prompting the other boy to run over to him and give him a brief kiss. “Bye Miles.” he whispered, running his hands through his hair one last time before taking off for the door.  
  
“Alex.” Miles said again, his voice low.  
Alex whipped around and shook his head. “I have to go now, I'm sorry.” he murmured. He waved at Miles before unlocking the door and stepping out of the room.  
  
“What the fuck, Al? Why was the door locked?” Matt asked when Alex was in front of him. “Did you fall asleep or something? Your hair is everywhere.” he added on, making Alex laugh.  
  
“Nah, mate, just reading... I was on the bed though, so that's probably why my hair's a mess.” Alex lied, hoping Matt wouldn't hear the nerves in his voice. He wanted to tell Matt the truth, he knew his friend would be happy for him, he just wasn't sure if Miles was okay with that. Even after tonight, he was still feeling insecure about the situation.  
  
Luckily, Matt believed him, and they walked down the stairs and towards the door where their shoes were. Jamie's mother was apparently what Matt called, “a neat freak”, and so everyone had to remove their shoes as soon as they came in. Alex had just gotten his Adidas tennis shoes back on when he heard his name being called out for the second time that night.  
  
He turned around to find Miles running towards him with the bag he accidentally forgot in his hand. Miles held it out to Alex, and he took it and put it over his shoulder. “Thank you.” he mumbled, suddenly feeling shy once more. He could feel Matt's stare burning into him, along with a few other curious onlookers.  
  
Miles stepped closer, and Alex gasped quietly as Miles pulled him against his chest and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Miles' neck and kissed back, ignoring the hooting and wolf whistling from the people around them.  
  
Miles broke the kiss, though didn't move far away from Alex. “I put my number in your cell. Will you phone me tomorrow?” he asked, his hand caressing Alex's cheek. Alex grinned and nodded, making Miles smile back just as wide. He gave Alex one more quick kiss; whispering, “I can't wait” into his ear before stepping back. Alex beamed and gave Miles another quick wave as Matt pushed him out of the door.  
  
“You better tell me what the hell that was all about.” Matt practically yelled as soon as they made it outside.  
Alex laughed and wagged his finger in his friend's face. “Nope, I don't kiss and tell.”  
Matt raised his brows as they walked to his car. “Oh, but there are some things to tell, right?” he asked, to which Alex nodded and smiled.  
  
Matt eyed his friend before blurting out, “You guys hooked up! That's why the door was locked and you looked like that!”  
  
Alex blushed as they reached Matt's car. He walked over to the driver's side and held out his hand for the keys. He only had one beer that night, while he could tell that Matt had several. Matt shook his head and jabbed his finger into Alex's chest. “I'm not handing over the keys until you admit it!” he said, and Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, alright? We hooked up. Now give me your keys, wanker.” Alex relented, scoffing at Matt's smug smile.  
“He must have liked it if he came back to give you a goodbye kiss, cause he could have just gave the bag back on Monday. So he definitely wanted to give you a kiss. Two, actually. And I think I heard something about a number.” Matt rambled on as he got inside the car; with Alex following his lead.  
  
“Suppose so.” Alex replied, a bit dreamily, making Matt laugh. He chose not to speak more on the subject. He instead told Alex all about his night on the drive home, while Alex tried his best to pay attention.  
  
Try as he might, he ended up thinking only of Miles.  



	2. We're Either Shouting or We're Shagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is Alex's neighbor, and he can't stand how loud and inconsiderate he is, which leads to many arguments between the pair. However, one of their usual fights ends up taking quite a different turn one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story is based on a prompt where Alex is a writer, and Miles is his noisy neighbor. The person requested for them to get into fights about it, and for one of them to turn into some angry sex. :) The sex is definitely angry, though it took more of a Dom/sub turn than I planned to have. Hopefully it's still good.  
> I had to have Alex own a pet cat in this, I imagine he'd be very cute with pets and would have little conversations with them. Her nickname is pronounced like, "me-me", in case anyone was wondering. Also, a duplex is like two small separate houses combined into one. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> **Chapter titles are the name of each prompt
> 
> Reference: (In case you want it, you can imagine them however you want.)  
> Alex: [X](http://static.spin.com/files/field/image/monkeys-cover-main.png) (That's also the outfit he's wearing for his business meeting.) Miles: [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a2/46/8f/a2468f31295443174f354f18819e8846.jpg)

Alex typed away on the keyboard of his laptop as he downed his fourth cup of coffee. He was thrilled with the progress on his latest novel, especially now that he knew everything was falling into place just how he imagined. He was struck with a bounty of inspiration at four in the afternoon, and had been furiously writing ever since. It was now half past one in the morning, and he couldn't see himself going to bed anytime soon. He lit up another cigarette and inhaled deeply, soothed by the burning it provided in his lungs. He thought of it as part of his fuel needed to run; along with pots of coffee and a few swigs from the fifth of whiskey in the bottom drawer of his desk.  
  
The evening had been a prime one for writing; not having to deal with any storms, or a guest who decided to just, “drop by” uninvited. These were Alex's favorite nights, when he could lose himself within his writing; his one true solace from the rest of the world. He didn't have a partner to worry himself with; he had always been a very independent person and enjoyed being alone.  
  
Although he did sometimes feel a bit lonesome and long for a lover, he was overall quite happy living in solitude; with the exception of his cat, Michelle. (Named after a track off of his favorite Beatles album; Alex often would fondly refer to his feline companion as, 'Mimi.') He didn't object to the idea of having someone else around, he just never had any luck finding anyone who truly understood him.  
  
He tossed his cigarette into the ashtray beside him and swiftly typed out a spew of words that had come to him in that moment. He raced to get his thoughts out as quickly as possible; fearing that he'd lose them if he waited too long. Just as he came close to finishing his paragraph, a loud crashing sound came from next door; followed by music beginning to blast through a stereo.  
  
Alex banged his fists onto the top of his desk out of frustration; having completely lost his train of thought from the disturbance. He couldn't stand his neighbor, a demon of a man named Miles Kane. On the first day he had arrived, the man had helped him carry boxes into his half of the duplex they shared, and Alex thought he may very well become a friend of his. (Or potentially something more; despite his absolutely irritating behavior, Alex couldn't deny that he was exceptionally attractive.) Any hope he had about Miles was quickly diminished within the first week of living next to him. He constantly played loud music at all hours, threw wild parties, and had a tendency to make inappropriate sexual comments towards Alex; solely because Miles found it humorous to get him riled up.  
  
Infuriated by the interruption, Alex decided to go over and tell Miles to turn his music off. He quickly stood and bolted over to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut as soon as he made it outside. He walked across their shared porch, up to Miles' door and banged his fist against it. He waited for Miles to answer, and when a minute passed with no response, he pounded on the door a second time. Alex heard another crashing sound, along with a string of curses being shouted as the door was finally flung open.  
  
“Well hello there, darling.” Miles purred, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face as he leaned against the door frame. “Was wondering how long it'd take you to come over here and start throwing a fit.”  
  
Alex scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Turn that shit off, it's almost two in the morning!” he exclaimed, fury boiling in his veins from the look on his neighbor's face and the tone of his voice.  
  
Miles chuckled and shook his head. “I don't believe you have the right to tell me when I can and cannot listen to music. Nice try.”  
“Oh, but I certainly have the right to phone the coppers and file a noise complaint though, don't I?” Alex countered with a smirk.  
Miles arched a brow as he slowly eyed Alex up and down. “You look lovely this evening, laa. I like it when you wear tight clothes.”  
Alex's mouth twisted, his arms dropping to his sides while he balled his hands into fists. “Want me to add sexual harassment as well?!”  
“What, you gonna tell them I said you looked good in your outfit?” Miles asked, playing innocent as he grinned at the other man.  
Alex blew out his breath and glared at Miles. “Turn it the fuck off, Kane.”  
  
Miles rolled his eyes and finally walked to his stereo and shut it off. He wandered back over to the door and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “That good enough for you, Your Highness?” he questioned, and Alex could hear the annoyance in his tone. He quickly nodded and turned away, walking back across the porch when he heard Miles behind him. “Say hi to your kitty cat for me.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Alex retorted, though refused to give Miles the satisfaction of turning around. He had almost stepped completely back into his home when he heard Miles say, “You're more than welcome to any day, doll”  
  
Alex shook his head and walked back inside, shutting the door much more quietly this time around.  
  
\-------  
  
It had been two days since Alex's last encounter with his neighbor, and his life was wonderfully peaceful ever since. He was still getting a steady flow of writing done everyday, and he was starting to relax about the deadline facing him to finish the book. He knew it'd be completed on time, and would meet his high expectations. Alex was a perfectionist, and he'd be damned if he ever turned something in that was anything less than the best.  
  
He pulled himself up onto his kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. His eyes were hurting a bit, and so he had decided to take a brief break from writing. He glanced up as he heard Michelle pattering into the room, and set his mug down beside him.  
  
“Mimi, come up here.” he called to her softly. She jumped up onto the counter and laid in his lap, and Alex gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. He smiled at the sound of her purring contently, and leaned his head back onto the cabinet behind him. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing as he continued to pet his cat. It remained silent for a few minutes more, until Alex heard the sound of Miles' door being slammed shut. He sighed and decided to ignore the sound, it was three in the morning, and Alex figured Miles was just returning home from a night at the pub.  
  
After a couple of more moments of silence, Alex suddenly heard a loud groan coming from next door. His eyes shot open as he turned his head towards the sound. He almost feared that Miles might be hurt, that was until he heard the noise being repeated, and Alex realized it was of a sexual nature. He huffed, pushing himself off of the counter and gently placing Mimi back down onto the floor.  
  
He grabbed his cup of coffee as the sounds next door escalated; and he could now hear Miles speaking along with the moaning. He was close to shouting, and Alex's face flushed at some of the filthy things he heard his neighbor saying to his 'visitor.' This wasn't the first time Alex has overheard Miles' sexual encounters, but some of the things he dared to say during them still made Alex turn the deepest shade of pink. He left the kitchen and went back to his desk. Though he could still hear Miles next door, it was much more faint now. Alex rubbed his temples before snatching up his headphones, quickly plugging them into his laptop and turning on music to drown out his neighbor.  
  
\-----------  
  
The next morning Alex went through his daily routine as normal. He had a meeting with his publisher, and had woken up earlier than needed; having rather be early than be late. He smoothed the front of his dark blue dress shirt out before shrugging on the grey suit jacket that matched his trousers. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, patting his hair down and pushing his bangs out of his face. He left his bedroom and went to the kitchen, wanting to ensure Mimi had full dishes of food and water. She trotted up beside him and wove around his legs as he stuffed his wallet and keys into his pocket.  
  
“Keep an eye on things while I'm out, alright?” he told her while his fingers tickled along her back. Alex laughed softly when she responded with a loud meow. He patted her head and walked over to the door, turning around and murmuring “Be good” to the feline before stepping outside. He was met with the smell of smoke and someone clearing their throat to his right.  
  
“Good morning, Aly baby.” Miles called out. He was sitting on the railing of his side of the porch as he smoked a cigarette. Alex wasn't used to seeing him up so early, and made a face of disgust at the man before locking his door. He despised that nickname, and knew very well it was the reason behind Miles' insistence on frequently using it.  
  
Miles whistled under his breath as he openly checked Alex out. “Well, don't you look stunning... Where are you off to?” he asked, and Alex whipped around to face him.  
  
“Business meeting, which you clearly know nothing about, since I've never seen you do anything but sit around on your arse.” Alex replied with a false sweetness in his tone.  
  
Miles laughed and took a hit off his cigarette. “I do plenty, laa, like take the piss out on you.”  
Alex's mouth was a thin, hard line as he glared at the other man. He stormed away and towards his car, and his skin prickled, as if he was being watched. When he got to the car door he looked up, only to see Miles now leaning over the railing on his side of the porch.  
  
“What?!” Alex snarled, making Miles grin.  
“I told you I like it when you wear tight clothes, and I haven't failed to notice how nice your bum looks in those trousers you're wearing.” he answered with a smirk.  
  
Alex cocked his jaw and chose to bring up what he heard the previous night. “Oh, by the way, how about the next time you decide to have a shag at three in the morning, you be a little quieter about it, yeah? Not everyone wants to hear it.”  
  
Miles laughed and threw his cigarette to the ground. “I think you're just mad that you aren't getting any, darling.” Alex's face went red, which only encouraged Miles to continue. “The only thing I overhear you doing is singing to your cat.”  
  
Alex shifted on his feet and clutched onto the door handle. “Yeah, well, I don't feel the need to be a bloody slag and stick my cock in anything that moves.”  
  
“Oh, I know Aly... I'm quite certain you're the one who's getting the cock stuck in them.” Miles said, and Alex had already killed him thirty times over inside his mind. When he didn't respond, Miles took it as an opportunity to go on. “I'd love to test my theory, if you're interested.”  
  
Alex scoffed and opened his car door. “You could never get me.” he told him before getting into the driver's seat. Miles smiled and blew Alex a kiss as he backed out of the driveway and headed off.  
  
\------------  
  
Alex's meeting had gone well, his publisher had been just as excited about his progress as he had, and there were plans for it to be on shelves by Christmas. He couldn't have been happier about the situation. He tapped his fingers against his keyboard as he thought of how to properly write out his thoughts. Just as he started going further into his 'zone' needed for writing, he heard Miles begin to once again blare music at an obnoxiously loud volume.  
  
Alex checked the time to see it was only half past ten. Still, he didn't think Miles should have his music at such a high volume, and so quickly followed his usual routine of telling him to turn it off. He stepped over to the door and went outside, not bothering with shoes, and shut it behind him. He strode across the porch and to Miles front door, banging on the worn wood as loudly as he could manage. Miles wasted no time in answering the door, groaning and rolling his eyes when he saw Alex standing there.  
  
“What the fuck do you want, Turner?!” he shouted, his usual teasing banter abandoned.  
Alex stood straighter and pointed at his stereo. “Turn that off.”  
  
Miles laughed, though there was no joy in the sound. He shook his head and walked away, not bothering to close the door behind him. He ignored Alex's request and went into his kitchen. Alex pushed his hair out of his face and decided to shut it off himself. He invited himself inside, shutting the door closed before stepping over to where Miles kept his stereo. He scanned his eyes over the device, trying to figure out how to work it. He smiled in satisfaction when he came across the power button, and quickly jabbed at it, cutting the music off.  
  
“What are you doing in my house?!” Miles spat, his face clouded over with anger as he stomped out of the kitchen.  
Alex arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just doing what you should have; you're clearly too lazy to do it yourself.”  
  
“You know what, Alex?” Miles started, slowly inching his way over to the other man, with a look in his eye Alex had never seen before. “I am so sick of you thinking you have the right to tell everyone else what to do. If I want to listen to music at three in the afternoon or three in the morning- I'm going to.” He went on, as he began to circle around Alex like a hunter trapping his prey. Alex carefully started to back up, making sure he kept his eyes on Miles at all times.  
  
“Oh, and if I wanna scream at the top of my lungs when I fuck someone; guess what? I'm going to.” Miles yelled, as Alex backed into the dining room table. He gripped onto the edge of it and froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Miles grinned, and the gesture was slightly twisted. Alex held his breath as the other man stood in front of him, moving both of his arms to either side of Alex and placing them onto the tabletop; effectively trapping him. “You got all that, laa?” Miles asked, his warm breath fanning over Alex's face.  
  
Alex pursed his lips, shaking his head defiantly. “No, sorry, I don't think I was paying attention.” He knew he was resorting to childish behavior; but he also knew it would irritate Miles to no end, this proven true when the man scowled and moved his arms closer to Alex.  
  
“Stop trying to piss me off, you don't want to do that.” Miles threatened, making Alex laugh right in his face.  
“Is that right? And what are you gonna do to stop me?” Alex taunted him, feeling a rush of adrenaline at the way Miles sneered. Miles grabbed Alex's biceps and shoved him into the table, making him groan.  
  
“You're such a fucking-!” he yelled, stopping mid sentence and shaking his head furiously as he slammed Alex backwards a second time.  
“What, hm? I'm such a what? Fucking say it.” Alex pushed him, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling at the fabric.  
  
Miles looked Alex up and down, huffing as he suddenly pinned Alex's body to the table with his own. He grabbed him by the hair and tugged downwards, pulling Alex's head back and exposing his throat. Alex gasped and slowly licked his lips, and Miles felt his blood rush at the sight. He quickly attached his mouth to Alex's, sucking at his lips and tightening the grip he had in his hair.  
  
Alex immediately responded to the kiss, and eagerly opened his mouth for Miles' greedy tongue. He pulled Miles in closer, his fingers digging underneath the collar of Miles' shirt. He grunted each time Miles pulled on his hair, his nails leaving half moon indents on his skin. They inhaled sharply through their noses; both unwilling to separate their lips, no matter how much their lungs were burning for air.  
  
When they finally did break apart, Miles went straight for the other man's neck, biting and sucking as Alex whined and bucked his hips forward. Miles tore his mouth away and loosened his hold on Alex's hair before quickly spinning him around. He grabbed Alex by the back of his neck and pushed down, forcing him to bend over and lay on his front on the dining room table. Alex turned his head to the side, wanting to watch Miles' every move. He groaned as Miles began to slowly grind his hard on against his bum, and Alex stretched his arms out in front of him.  
  
Miles leaned over, until his body was over top of Alex's, and his mouth pressed to his ear. “Correct me if I'm wrong...” he began as he continued to move against Alex. “But I thought this morning you said I could never get you.” he sneered, his speed increasing as he reached around to unbuckle Alex's belt. “And now here I've got you...” he said as he unzipped Alex's trousers. “Bent over a table and waiting for me.” he finished, shoving his hand down into the front of Alex's pants on the last word. Miles kept his hand outside of Alex's briefs as he palmed him, adoring the way he sounded while being teased.  
  
“Fuck you.” Alex growled as he rolled his hips into the contact, desperate for more friction.  
Miles laughed and nipped at Alex's earlobe. “Oh, don't worry baby, you will be momentarily.”  
Alex blew out his breath and nodded. He slid an arm off of the table so he could reach down and cover Miles' hand with his own; wanting to increase the pressure against his throbbing cock.  
  
“Tell me you want me.” Miles demanded, rubbing his hand harder on Alex's bulge.  
  
Alex moaned as his nails scratched at the wooden table; his breath coming out in short gasps. He decided to tease Miles, wanting to know what would happen the more he pushed him. “I don't want you, I just wanna get off.” he murmured between pants. “I bet you're not even that good anyway.”  
  
Miles squeezed Alex's cock and bit down on his neck before pulling away completely. “Is that right? Well, how about you find out for yourself, hm?” he cooed, his voice radiating false innocence.  
  
Alex licked his lips and smiled. “Sure, whatever.” he responded, feigning nonchalance. He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice, a dead giveaway of his desire for the other man.  
  
Miles huffed and dug his fingertips into Alex's hips. “I'll be right back. No moving, and no touching.” he said before walking away. Alex hummed and pressed his cock to the edge of the table, rutting against it in an attempt for relief. He decided he wasn't breaking any rules this way, he technically wasn't touching himself. He closed his eyes and continued to rub against the surface as he moaned softly. He gasped when he felt hands grabbing at his hips.  
  
“I want to be mad at you for not listening to me.” Miles began as he tugged both Alex's jeans and briefs down, stopping at his mid thighs. “But you just look so gorgeous when you're desperate.”  
  
Alex groaned and writhed when he felt Miles' hand come down onto his bum with a loud crack. “Who's the slag now, hm?” Miles teased him as he brought his hand back down in another harsh slap.  
  
Alex hissed as his eyes rolled back. “Prick...” he muttered under his breath, though not quietly enough.  
“What was that, love?” Miles asked as he pulled a small bottle of lube from out of his pocket. He applied a generous amount to his fingers before slipping two inside of Alex. He moaned and pressed back against Miles' fingers, grinning as he heard Miles pulling down his own zipper.  
  
“I said you're a prick.” he repeated, his voice ragged. His mouth hung open as Miles moved his fingers at a tantalizingly slow pace. “More.” he demanded. He lifted his head up and turned back to see Miles stroking his own cock as he fingered him. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and whimpered, unable to tear his eyes away from the other man.  
  
Miles grinned and pulled his fingers out of Alex, making him whine and drop his head back down onto the table. Alex could hear a faint crinkling sound, followed by the cap to the lube being popped back open. He hummed in anticipation as he waited for Miles' next move. He gasped as Miles slapped his ass again before pushing his cock inside of him all at once.  
  
Alex cried out and shuddered from the feeling of suddenly being so full. Miles pulled back slowly, until only the tip of his length was still inside of Alex, grunting as he once more slammed into the other man. Alex panted and rolled his hips back into Miles. He needed more, anything other than Miles' relentless teasing, and he knew exactly how to get it.  
  
“Is that the best you've got?” Alex taunted as he propped his head up with his fist, pretending to be bored with the other man. He tried to hide his smirk when he heard Miles growl, his nails carving into Alex's back.  
  
“You wanna play that game, darling?” Miles asked as he rocked his hips into Alex.  
Alex looked back at him, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. “I just thought I should let you know what a boring fuck you are.”  
  
Miles cocked his jaw and smirked. “Alright, Aly. I'll show you just how boring of a fuck I am.” With that, he bucked into Alex, hard and fast, and the weight of his body pinned Alex down as he thrust.  
  
Alex's breath hitched from the way Miles moved, his neglected cock aching and leaking onto the table. He grunted and dropped his head down between his shoulders, pushing himself up onto his toes and moaning from the pleasure the small shift in angle provided him with.  
  
“Fuck, Miles.” he murmured, his voice muffled. Miles laughed and slammed his cock into him, taking delight in Alex's increasingly high pitched moans.  
  
“I thought I was boring you?” Miles snarled, receiving only a groan of his name in response. He twisted his fingers in Alex's hair and pulled him up, making Alex yelp. He tugged until the other man was standing straight, and he wrapped an arm around his waist as he ground his hips into him. The position made Miles hit Alex's prostate, and he cried out from the sensation.  
  
“Ooh, you better be quieter, baby. Not everyone wants to hear you moaning like a whore.” he breathed in Alex's ear, echoing his word's from that morning.  
  
Alex whined and reached back, wrapping both of his arms around Miles' neck as he pounded into him, shallow and deep. He rocked back and forth on his heels, aching for more of the other man in any way he could get him. His head and his heart were pounding, his ass stinging; and yet he'd never felt better in his entire life.  
  
“Miles, fucking give it to me.” he whispered, turning his face towards him and latching onto his neck. Miles moaned and grabbed Alex by the waist, pushing him back down towards the table. Alex obeyed, and dropped his arms from around Miles so he could lay flat, his cock trapped between his still clothed stomach and the table. He was close, and knew Miles was as well from the way he twitched inside of him.  
  
Alex began to shake, his voice quivering as Miles leaned his body back over his own. He laughed deliriously as Miles nipped at his shoulder blade, turning into a moan as he sunk his teeth in deeper. “Make me come. Please, Miles.” he begged. He felt Miles' smile against his skin before he straightened back up.  
  
“Tell me you like me fucking you, and I will.” Miles said, his own voice sounding hoarse.  
Alex remained silent, and Miles halted his movements completely, making the smaller man whine and push back into him.  
“Say it.” Miles demanded, his fingers slipping into Alex's hair.  
“......Like it when you fuck me.” he mumbled, though unable to hide the tremble in his voice.  
  
Miles slowly started rolling his hips into him. “Louder, Aly. I don't think everyone could hear you that time.”  
“I like it when you fuck me.” he repeated, slightly louder, which still wasn't good enough for the other man.  
“Louder, Alexander.”  
  
“I like it when you fuck me, Miles! I love it! Fuck, I wanna come so bad. Please, fuck...” Alex shouted, becoming quieter as he felt his orgasm near. Miles sped back up once more, seemingly satisfied with Alex's declaration, his own groans and whispers of the other man's name complimenting Alex's sharp cries.  
  
“That's it, let it all out, baby. Come on. Come for me, Aly.” he weakly panted into Alex's ear, giving him the final push he needed. He came with a choked moan, dirtying both the table and the front of his shirt. It set Miles off, seeing Alex behave in such a wanton manner, and feeling the way he clenched around his cock.  
  
With a final grunt, he came, his hips rocking desperately into the surrounding heat. Miles gasped and collapsed on top of Alex, his movements coming to a stop as he gulped for air. He tilted his head to look at Alex's face, to be sure he didn't hurt him, and was surprised to see him smiling with his eyes closed. He kissed Alex's cheek and stood back up, gently pulling out of him and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Alex stood and turned around, feeling as if he was trapped in a daze. He reached down and pulled his briefs and trousers back up, quickly zipping and buttoning them as Miles came back into the room with a wet cloth. He offered it to Alex first, to which he smiled and shook his head.  
  
“I can just toss my shirt in the wash when I get back.” he said, and Miles nodded and wiped the table clean. He left the cloth there and leaned against it as he crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled at Alex, a warmth in his eyes that wasn't normally present. Alex suspected he appeared to be in a similar state.  
  
“You know... I actually like it when you sing to your cat. You have an exceptional voice.” Miles said, his grin growing wider.  
Alex laughed and looked down to the floor. He appreciated the comment, though still felt a little embarrassed that Miles had heard him doing that at all. He was quiet for a moment, until he decided to reveal a secret of his own.  
  
“I actually like it when you call me Aly.” he admitted, looking back up at Miles through his lashes. Miles raised his brows and reached out to gently push the bangs out of Alex's face. He bit his lip before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. Though the contact was brief, Alex still felt a swarm of butterflies filling up his stomach. Miles stepped away and walked over to a side table, picking up his cell phone and coming back towards Alex.  
  
“Wanna split a pizza? My treat.” Miles asked, his eyes hopeful; and Alex couldn't hold back his smile.  
“I'd like that, yeah... I'll go change my shirt real quick while you call?” he suggested.  
  
Miles nodded and dialed the number. He tickled his fingers against Alex's arm as he walked past him, raising goosebumps on his skin and making Alex laugh.  
  
Maybe Miles Kane wasn't so bad after all.  



	3. Weightless Your Imagination Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been feeling a bit lonely lately, and so decides to call a phone sex hotline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this was something I talked about with Rhanon_Brodie at one point, where Miles was a phone sex operator that Alex ended up calling. I know that if this was real, Miles would never give out his actual name or physical description, but I felt weird using a fake name and alias. So, for the sake of the story, let's pretend none of that is an issue. :) Alex is kinda awkward at first, I couldn't imagine him being any other way if he called one of these places up. Anyway, enjoy!<33

Alex stared at the laptop screen, his eyes scanning over the ad over and over again. A company name and number, with the promise of being connected to someone who could give him a good time. He'd been in a rut lately, and hadn't put much effort in finding a partner for himself. Relationships were hard to keep going when your job kept you away from home for long periods of time, and so Alex had found himself single for about a year now.  
  
He wasn't complaining, he loved being able to travel the world and play shows for fans every night. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't lonely and didn't miss having a significant other. He still had needs and desires, however, which led him to anxiously debating whether or not to actually call the number in front of him.  
  
Random sex wasn't something he was very fond of, he found it to be much more enjoyable when he was in a relationship with someone, and so the well had run quite dry lately. The idea came to him the previous night when he stayed up until four in the morning and ended up watching infomercials. During one of the commercial breaks, he saw an advertisement for a phone sex line, and soon found himself unable to shake the idea from his mind. It seemed like the perfect solution; he could enjoy having a bit of fun with another person without forcing himself into a one night stand he didn't feel entirely comfortable with.  
  
After a minimal amount of research, he found what he was looking for. A phone sex agency that had both women and men on stand by. Alex was known to shag a bird every now and then, but his main preference was the blokes. Finding out he could have a salacious phone conversation with another man was enough to garner his full attention to the idea. Still, he felt incredibly jittery, and sat with his phone in one hand; while the other nervously tapped at the top of the bedside table.  
  
He was quite shy, always has been, and his face turned a bright pink just from the idea of saying vulgar things to anyone, let alone actually going through with it. Although he wouldn't readily admit it, he loved when his partners would talk to him like that, which was the driving force behind him seeking out a phone sex operator in the first place. A few minutes more was all he needed to finally work up the nerve to type in the number and press call.  
  
His heart was beating so fast he thought it might come right out of his chest, and he gnawed at his bottom lip as he twisted strands of his curls around his fingers. He put the laptop onto the side table and waited for the line to be picked up. Butterflies filled his stomach as he was connected to an automated dispatcher asking for his name.  
  
At first he thought perhaps he typed the number in wrong, until he was then told to provide his birthday and credit card information. He quickly rattled it all off and waited for what was to come. The last thing he was asked was what gender he preferred to speak to, and he softly answered 'male' as his stomach tied into knots. His ear briefly filled with static, and then the sound of the line ringing. He clutched the phone and laid back into the pillows as he waited.  
  
“Well, hello there.” a smooth voice spoke after the line had been picked up.  
Alex froze briefly before clearing his throat. “Er, hello.” he mumbled, hoping his nerves weren't too apparent in his voice.  
“What's your name, love?” they asked, and judging from the operator's accent, he was fairly certain that the man was a Scouser.  
  
“Alex.” he softly replied. “And what's yours?”  
“Lovely name; one of my favorites.” they told him, and he couldn't help but smile. “I'm Miles.”  
  
Alex hummed and propped his head up with his hand. “How was your day, Miles?” he asked. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead for saying something so ridiculous, he didn't call the operator to just have a friendly chat. Alex could hear Miles laughing quietly, and despite not being able to be seen, he still shoved his face into his pillow.  
  
“It was alright, laa. Very kind of you to ask. What else do you wanna know about me?” Miles said, and Alex struggled to understand why he would say that. He then realized he was trying to give Alex a gentle push towards the whole point of the call.  
  
“Tell me what you look like.” he blurted out, instantly feeling bad for not being more polite. He coughed and tried again. “I mean, could you tell me what you look like, please?”  
  
Miles chuckled, the sound of it making Alex's stomach flip. “About 5'10, slim, brown mop top style of hair, hazel eyes... Long legs. And fingers, too.” he said, his tone sounding slightly suggestive as he spoke the last part.  
  
Alex stretched out his legs and sighed. “You sound heavenly.” he replied; a bit dreamily. “I quite like brunets... I'm one too.”  
  
“Well, how lucky for you, then. Are you? I normally prefer blonds, but I'll make an exception for you, darling.” Miles flirted, and Alex bit his lip. He made a small sound of acknowledgment, encouraging Miles go on. “Tell me, when I want to run my hands through your hair, how much will there be? Or have you got one of those buzzcuts?”  
  
“Oh no, more of the opposite, really. I've got uh... Longer hair; and curly. Brushes against me shoulders and that.” Alex responded, goosebumps rising as Miles hummed in delight.  
  
“I love longer hair... It's great to pull on, if you're into that.”  
  
Alex wanted to scream _yes _; yes, he was very much into that, and felt a stirring in his briefs at the thought of it. He tried to gain the courage to tell Miles, but the other man spoke first. “Tell me a fantasy of yours.”__  
  
Alex swallowed hard and looked around the room, as if checking to make sure no one else was there, despite already knowing he was alone. “I... Like what?”  
  
“Oh, don't be coy. Tell me something naughty; tell me what you want to do to me.”  
  
Alex's breath hitched, and a nervous laugh that he couldn't hold back escaped from his mouth. “I... I wanna, um. I wanna kiss you.” he finally got out, and felt embarrassed seconds later. He had a feeling he was much more likely to make Miles have a laughing fit rather than managing to turn him on.  
  
Miles clucked his tongue. “So kiss me, laa. Describe just how you would do it.” Alex rubbed his hand over his forehead and his breathing was quick. His silence was enough to make Miles catch on.  
  
“Ooh, I get it. You're shy, yeah? That's alright. I have a feeling perhaps we should switch roles then, am I correct?”  
Alex sat up and scratched the back of his head. “W-what do you mean by switch roles? I couldn't do your job.” he stuttered out, and Miles laughed once again.  
  
“I didn't mean jobs, love. I'm asking if you'd prefer it if I were the one in control, that's all.” Miles corrected him, and Alex's face flushed from his own naivety. He laid back down onto the bed and coughed.  
  
“Er, yeah. I want you to be in control. I'm more of the... Submissive type... I suppose.” Alex said, his voice getting quieter with each word. He wished he had more confidence in situations like this, and hoped Miles didn't think he was too irritating for having to guide him so much.  
  
Miles made what sounded like a noise of approval. “I'm glad to hear that, 'cause if I'm honest, I'm more of the dominant type.” Alex was certain Miles could hear the way his breathing sped up, and his head was buzzing from the thought. “Where are you, Alex? And tell me what you're wearing.”  
  
Alex snagged his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down. “I'm in a hotel room, laying on the bed. I'm wearing a grey vest, and then... Just briefs. Black.”  
“Mhm, and I bet that hair is fanned out over the pillow, isn't it?” Alex muttered a quick yes, prompting Miles for more. “Describe yourself better. I wanna know if you look as sexy as you sound.”  
  
Alex sucked his breath in, wiggling around a bit from the compliment. “Really? You think I sound sexy?”  
“Definitely. I like that deep, drawling voice of yours.” Miles murmured.  
“Me too.” Alex mumbled. “I mean, yours. Yours is sexy, I like it.” He heard what sounded like Miles tapping the receiver.  
“I told you to do something. Don't make me say it again.” he warned, and Alex's eyes widened as he felt the blood from his head beginning to rush downwards.  
  
“Well. I'm pretty little, about 5'9... Kinda skinny, I'm not, you know, built or anything. Brown eyes, and uh... I told you about me hair already. I think me fingers are normal length.” he answered, and Miles laughed.  
  
“I'm sure they're fine. Hm.. What a gorgeous little thing you are, aren't you?” Miles cooed down the line, and Alex couldn't help but start running his hand up and down his chest. A part of him wanted to record the conversation so he could hear that voice whenever he desired. He wasn't sure if Miles wanted a direct answer, and so replied with a soft, “Mhm.”  
  
“Yeah, you are. Now, I want you to take your vest off. Will you do that for me?” Miles asked, and Alex was more than happy to oblige. He set the phone down onto the bedspread and sat up; tugging off the item in record time. He quickly grabbed the phone and held it back to his ear. “It's off now.” he told Miles as he settled back onto the pillows.  
  
“Perfect. I want to tell you a story, is that alright?”  
Alex stroked his fingertips along the middle of his chest; repeating the action as he sighed. “Yes, please tell me.”  
  
“Good. It starts right now, with you laying out on that bed, flushed and working up a sweat. I haven't even touched you, or hardly said anything, and I know that's just as you are. Looking so pretty and ready for my next demand. Aren't you, baby?”  
  
Alex blew out a shaky breath as his fingers began circling around a nipple. “I am, yeah. I'll do anything you tell me to.”  
  
“Oh, I know you will. You're lying there, and I'm almost with you, walking down the hallway to your room. You left the door unlocked because you didn't want to waste time with coming to open it for me. And besides, you know I like seeing you sprawled out and waiting for me. You try to look innocent when I walk in, as if your mind hasn't been filled with dirty thoughts this whole time. But I see right through you, and you love it.”  
  
Alex was breathing hard into the phone, and knowing Miles could hear it turned him on even more than he already was. He scraped his thumb against his nipple and moaned; a soft little sound in the back of his throat. He slipped his hand lower so he could skim his fingers across his stomach.  
  
Miles stopped for a moment and listened before going on. “You can touch as long as it's not below the waist, understand? We can't have you getting to the good stuff right away, can we?”  
  
“No, we can't. I haven't touched.. that, yet.” Alex croaked, his voice already thick with desire.  
“Haven't touched what? Say it.” Miles urged, and Alex whimpered quietly. He couldn't think of the last time he'd been this turned on, and the person who caused it wasn't even in the room with him.  
  
“My c-cock. I won't touch it until you tell me I can.” Alex breathed, allowing his fingers to trace along the waistband of his briefs.  
  
Miles sighed, and Alex could hear him shifting. “Mhm, you know better than that, don't you?” he asked waiting for Alex's answering whine to continue. “Yes. I'll walk to the edge of the bed and you'll look up at me with those darkened eyes of yours, and you'll be begging with them alone. I'll lightly run my fingertip over your bare skin, and will smile in the way it makes you shiver. Are you already hard for me, Alex?”  
  
Alex grunted and tried desperately not to disobey Miles' previous orders. “Fuck, yes.”  
“Thought so. I'll run that fingertip up and down your hard cock, through the briefs, of course; and you'll whimper, just like you are now. Do it, laa. Just like I said, I want you to do it to yourself.” Miles demanded.  
  
Alex did as he was told. Lightly, just as Miles instructed. He felt a small damp spot where he'd already began to leak precome, and couldn't help but rub the tip of his finger into it. “Miles...” he whispered.  
  
Miles hummed. “What, baby? You need more?” Alex warbled a soft, “Please”, and Miles took pity on him. “Go on, then. You can touch. But not too fast; I've still got something planned for you.”  
  
Alex quickly agreed and tugged his briefs down to his mid-thigh. He wrapped a hand around his length and groaned, long and low. He stroked his hand up and down, being sure not to move too fast.  
  
“Tell me what you're thinking of, Alex. When you wank, what sort of things do you like to imagine?” Miles pressed.  
Alex gasped and squeezed his cock. He wanted to hold out for as long as possible, and so brought his pace to a near halt. “I'm thinking about you, and how it'd feel to have your hands on me. “  
  
Miles' breath hitched, and Alex felt his cock twitch in his hand at the sound. “Now answer my question from earlier, only reversed. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
  
“I want you inside me...” he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.  
“Yeah? You want me to fuck you? Say it, I love hearing dirty things come out of that mouth.” Miles growled; the sound of it making Alex start stroking himself again.  
  
“God, yes. Fuck me, Miles. I want it so bad; I promise I'll be good for you.” Alex groaned as he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock repeatedly.  
  
Miles moaned softly. “You're so good, love. So compliant. I adore it. Now, do you have any toys you play with? Or do you just use your fingers?”  
“I-I've got something, yeah.” Alex replied, his voice wavering from his heightened arousal.  
  
“Good. Put me on speaker and go get it.”  
  
“Yes, Miles.” Alex automatically agreed. He switched the phone to speaker and gently set it down before moving off of the bed. He quickly pulled his briefs the rest of the way off and hurried over to his bags. He unzipped his black suitcase and dug around, knowing he kept what he was looking for closer to the bottom. He found the small bag and pulled it out before climbing back onto the bed. “I've got it.” he said, unzipping the bag and pulling out a bottle of lube, along with his favored silicone anal toy.  
  
Miles sighed softly. “Is it a plug?”  
“No, it's like a vibrator, but it doesn't... Vibe.” Alex answered, smiling at the way Miles laughed.  
“Alright, then. Tell me how big it is. I wanna know how much you like taking.”  
  
Alex hummed and laid back down. “It's quite nice... The size of a pretty decent cock, I'd say. Six inches, if I'm remembering correctly. Fairly thick. And, it's blue; my favorite color.”  
  
Miles chuckled. “Always a plus. Get a couple fingers slick, love. We need to warm you up before we move onto the cock, don't we?”  
Alex giggled and popped the cap to the lube open; squeezing some out and onto his fingers. “Uh-huh.” he agreed as he spread out the generous amount of lubricant. He set the bottle back down and said, “I'm ready now,” waiting for Miles' next instructions.  
  
Miles hummed and went on.“My eyes are wandering over every inch of your body; and admiring the way you wait patiently for me, even though I know how much you want more. But, you've been so good, and now I think you deserve a little reward. Would you like that?”  
  
“Yes; please Miles.” Alex hissed as he twisted the sheets around his fist.  
  
“You sound lovely when you beg. Go on now, you're allowed to finger yourself. Slowly; and no holding back either. I want to hear every little sound you make.” Miles told him.  
  
Alex agreed and gently pushed a finger in. He tensed up a little bit, though relaxed when Miles encouraged him further. His moans were soft as he slid his finger in and out again, and his eyes closed as he imagined Miles being there with him. He soon was ready for more, and slowly eased in a second finger as he groaned.  
  
“That's it baby, let me hear you. What a sight you are right now; panting and moaning like that. I hear the tremble in your voice, and I know that you love the fact that I can. Don't you?”  
  
Alex moaned in response; his cock leaking out onto his stomach as he pushed his body down onto his fingers. His curls stuck to the sides of his face while he gripped the sheets. He felt like he was engulfed in flame, and couldn't believe it was all from a stranger's words. He needed more, he needed release.  
  
“Miles...” he whimpered; goosebumps rising on his skin from the delighted sounds the other man was making.  
“You need more?” Miles asked, already knowing the answer. Alex moaned out a breathy 'yes; ' the longing in his voice apparent. “Go on, then.”  
  
Alex pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube and toy with shaking hands. He poured out some of the liquid and coated the toy with it, being sure to make the sounds of it audible for Miles to hear. Alex sank his teeth into his lip as Miles moaned, and Alex wondered if he was just as turned on as he was. “Okay.” Alex said, his voice hoarse and deeper.  
  
“Spread your legs open love, nice and wide. I wanna see everything. I know you're shaking and right on the edge. You need me, and you need my cock. You come off so innocent, I hear it in your voice. An angel to the world that's nothing less than pure. But I know you're not. I know you're aching to be fucked into a hotel mattress. Are you ready for it, Alex?”  
  
“God, yes Miles. I need it, I want your cock. I wanna come.” Alex cried, his muscles flexing as he clenched his fists. He sighed in relief as Miles told him to proceed, and his eyes rolled back as he filled himself. He dug his nails into his thigh while pressing his toes into the mattress, lifting his body up a scant inch. He didn't give himself time to get comfortable, and instead began fucking himself on the toy straightaway.  
  
Miles groaned at the noises Alex made and went on. “Just like that; I've got you. Keep going, Alex. I love hearing you moan. You sound like a right slut; and it's all for me, isn't it? You're my whore, and my cock is what you need. I'll thrust into you, and you'll cry out from the pleasure and pain it brings, while my hand pulls at your hair. Do it now, Alex. Pull it.”  
  
Alex grunted as he bucked his hips up, and he released the sheets to tangle his fingers into his hair. He hit his sweet spot as he tugged on the soft locks, and he gasped; his back arching.  
  
“There you go. You're such a good boy, so eager and willing. Wank your cock again. I want you to come, and I want it everywhere.”  
  
Alex's breathing sped up as he stroked himself, his thumb rubbing over the head as he pushed down onto the toy. He thrust his hips up; moaning out Miles' name on loop. He licked his lips and let his mouth hang open. He was throbbing, and felt a familiar tightening in his stomach as he reached the end.  
  
“Fuck, I'm gonna come, Miles. Please, can I? I need it so fucking bad, please let me come.” Alex whined as his back arched. Miles grunted and gave his permission, and Alex saw white as he felt his come spurt out onto his hand and stomach. He mumbled incoherently as he continued to pump his cock, wanting to enjoy every last bit of it. He slumped back down onto the bed, his breath heavy. He moaned softly as he pulled the toy out before dropping it down onto the bed.  
  
“Taste yourself, love.” Miles murmured, his voice raspy. Alex slid a finger through his release and brought it up to his mouth; sucking at it until there was nothing left.  
  
Miles moaned in approval. “Do you taste good, baby? I bet you do.” he asked, and Alex answered with a rough, “Mhm.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Alex coughed and rolled over onto his side, facing the phone. “I... Er. Thank you, for that. I'll be thinking about this for a long time, if I'm honest.”  
  
Miles laughed. “Of course. I will be too, actually.”  
Alex smiled and sat up. He reached over for the phone and held it up to his face. “Well... I'll let you go now. So you can take another call. I, uh. I might call again sometime.”  
  
“Please do, whenever you'd like.” Miles said gently.  
  
They both muttered a quick goodbye before Alex hung up the phone. He tossed it back down onto the bed and rubbed a hand over his face. He smiled as he cleaned off both himself and the bed, feeling so much lighter than he did before. He couldn't get Miles' voice out of his head for the rest of the night.  
  
\------------  
  
Miles blew out his breath as he looked around the room. He actually got off during that call, a rare occurrence for him, though he knew very well why he was able to. He stood up and walked over to his record collection, picking out the latest release from one of his favorite bands that he had bought recently. He got it going, and the music that filled his ears gave him a rush.  
  
A familiar voice crooned at him; a voice that belonged to a man he had admired and crushed on for a couple of years now. A man that Miles was fairly certain was speaking to him just moments ago. He'd heard it in so many interviews; and the description he was provided with fit perfectly; even the name. Miles smiled to himself as he sang along with the music.  
  
_'Coax me out my low; and have a spin of my propeller.' _  
__


	4. Library Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is a photography student who has a crush on a librarian named Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's the librarian au that has been requested a number of times. I was going to wait to write this, but I couldn't help myself. :) I combined it with another prompt I had in which Miles and Alex take dirty pictures, so there's that as well. :) In case anyone wants a reference, I imagined them to both look as they did during the TLSP era. (But you can picture them however you want.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Miles has always been appreciative of all the beauty in the world. As a photography student, he spent much of his time searching for something more appealing than the last. Flowers, rivers, woodland areas, starry night skies; he'd seen and admired it all. But, (as cliché as it sounds), none of it compared to the librarian boy.  
  
He saw him for the first time two months ago when he had gone in to find a poetry book for his English class. When he had walked in, he was met with a middle aged woman with horn rimmed glasses. He told her what he was looking for, and she tapped her chin before saying, “The new boy would be a better person to ask for something like that. He's over there putting the morning's returns back.” as she pointed over to him.  
  
Miles looked in the direction she told him to go, and his eyes locked on a boy with his back turned to them on a step stool. He had brown hair that appeared so fluffy it reminded Miles of a little cloud; with a stray curl sticking out here and there. He wore a grey sweater and black slacks, along with a matching pair of shiny black boots. Miles already found himself intrigued with the boy, and his feet shuffled over to him on their own accord. He stopped once he was right behind him, and Miles could detect the faint scent of vanilla wafting from him.  
  
“Er, excuse me?” he said, making the boy whip around in his direction and also effectively making Miles' heart stop.  
  
He was gorgeous; with large, lidded eyes that reminded Miles of coffee with a hint of cream. (He wasn't one for sweeping metaphors) full lips, a bit of a big nose, (still cute) and the sharpest jawline and cheekbones he'd ever seen. He had to be the literal definition of perfection; Miles was certain he'd see the boy's picture next to the word if he cracked open a dictionary. He flashed a smile that was nothing short of dazzling as he got off the step stool, and Miles noted that he was a little shorter than him.  
  
“Anything I can help you with?” he asked with a voice like honey; thick, smooth, and sweet.  
Miles cleared his throat. “I was looking for a poetry book.”  
The boy grinned and pushed the fringe out of his eyes. “Wonderful. Anything specific you had in mind?”  
  
“Well... I'm not really sure what there is. I'm just supposed to compare and contrast two poetry pieces.” Miles admitted, feeling embarrassed for not knowing anything in front of the other lad. He should've known he wouldn't say anything about it, though still felt relief when he smiled again and nodded. “You'll probably want something with a few different things, then. Follow me, please.” he said, and Miles complied without a single word.  
  
\----------------  
  
The rest of the exchange was a bit of a blur to him now, having really only remembered the beautiful boy with the sweetest smile Miles had ever seen. He knew now that his name was Alex, after having spent the past couple of months dropping in whenever he was working. Miles wondered if he was wasting his time for awhile, after realizing he didn't even know whether Alex was interested in blokes or not. His worries were laid to rest two weeks after that first day when he caught the librarian biting his lip as he eyed Miles up and down. Since then, Miles was sure to throw in some flirty banter whenever they spoke; in hopes of Alex catching onto his mutual interest.  
  
If he did, he said nothing, though he did sometimes shyly throw a compliment Miles' way before blushing profusely. He often noticed Alex's eyes roaming over his body; or caught the other boy watching him from across the room. They conversed about various subjects; literature, photography, the stresses of living as a university student. He discovered Alex was studying to become an English professor; and also had a desire to someday write a novel. Miles frequently asked if he could see something he wrote, and Alex always giggled nervously and shook his head before swiftly shifting the focus onto something else. Though Miles did most of the talking during their conversations, everything Alex did happen to add on was always witty or thought provoking. Miles soon found himself making up school assignments so he had an excuse to constantly drop by the library.  
  
He wished that was the case on this particular Thursday evening; but much to his disappointment, it was not. His laptop cord was shorting out, and now he had no way to type up a research paper he needed to have finished by tomorrow. In a last ditch resort to get it done, he decided to go over to the library and see if he could use one of their computers. He was desperately hoping that they were still open for the entire drive over.  
  
Once he made it there, he raced up the stairs and pulled the handle, and wanted to cry at the realization that the door was locked. He leaned his forehead against the glass and sighed. He looked inside and could see the lights still on, and much to his delight, Alex shelving some books. Miles wondered if he'd bend the rules a bit and allow him to come inside to finish his paper. He knocked on the door, waving when Alex turned to face him. His heart sped up a beat as Alex smiled; walking over to the door and unlocking it.  
  
“Hey, Miles. You forget something yesterday?”  
  
Miles gripped onto the strap of his messenger bag and shook his head. “No, my bloody laptop died and the cord isn't working. I have a paper due tomorrow, and I was hoping maybe I could finish it here? I know the library is closed bu-”  
“Of course you can; I'm the only one here anyway.” Alex cut Miles off, though he didn't mind for a second, especially when he looked at Miles through his lashes the way he was when he said it.  
  
Miles breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. “You're an angel, thank you so much.”  
  
Alex giggled and lowered his head as he moved out of the way to let Miles walk through. He let the door close behind him before locking it again. He watched as Miles wandered over to where the computers were set up and settled in; smiling to himself before continuing to put books away.  
  
\-----------  
  
A little over an hour later and Miles had thankfully finished his paper. He proofread it for any mistakes before printing it off and filing it away into his folder. He tucked it back into his bag and looked around the room in search of Alex. He found him on the opposite side cleaning off the spines of the books. He felt bad for making him wait around, to the point where he did tasks like that to pass the time. Miles tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the other boy, observing him as he cleaned and sang softly to himself. He couldn't help but pull out his camera from his bag and quickly snap a photo of Alex; which turned out to be a fantastic shot of his profile. He whirled around to face Miles with a raised brow.  
  
“Did you just take a picture of me?” he asked, and Miles nodded sheepishly.  
“Couldn't help it. You make a pretty picture.” he replied, and Alex grinned and ruffled his hair. He put his cleaning spray down and locked eyes with Miles. “Do I?”  
  
Miles smiled and took a step closer. “You could be a model... Go on, do a model pose.” he said as he raised the camera back up.  
Alex laughed and covered his face. “Shut up, stop flattering me.” He raised his head at the sound of the camera clicking as Miles took another photo.  
  
“I'm only being honest... I've admired you since the first day I came in here.” he softly admitted; glancing up nervously at the other boy.  
  
The corner's of Alex's mouth twitched upwards. He said nothing, only laughed quietly and scratched at the back of his head. He bit his lip before saying, “How exactly do models pose?”  
  
Miles shrugged. “It depends on the modeling. The ones I work with sometimes do different things than, say, a runway model would.”  
  
Alex clasped his hands together as he looked to the floor. He suddenly raised his head up and walked further down the aisle. He turned towards Miles again; and with a smirk and a hand on his hip, he strutted towards him as if he were on a catwalk. Miles cackled as he came closer, and Alex tried not to join in on his laughter. When he got to the end he struck a ridiculous pose with a popped out hip; and pretended to flip back his hair while Miles snapped a series of pictures.  
  
“Gorgeous, darling! Work it!” Miles called out in an exaggerated (and very poor) French accent; making Alex unable to hold in his laughs anymore. He took another photo and smiled at how happy Alex looked in it. Miles felt the librarian come up beside him and look at the photos; his warm breath hitting the back of Miles' neck. He ended up flipping back too far to a group of photos he had taken of a sunset a few weeks prior, and Alex gasped at the sight.  
  
“That's so beautiful.” he muttered, and before Miles could stop himself, he replied, “Yeah, you are.”  
  
Alex flicked his eyes back up towards Miles; his teeth sunken into his bottom lip. He lowered his gaze down to Miles' mouth as he wrung his hands together. Miles held his breath as Alex slowly leaned in; a nervous smile playing on his lips. He caught onto the other boy's uncertainty, and closed the gap between them completely. He cupped his jaw with one hand as Alex slipped his arms around Miles' waist. The pair ended up sighing into the kiss at the same time; making them both laugh in the back of their throats. Alex's lips were chapped, though still managed to be soft; and Miles couldn't get enough of it.  
  
Miles pulled back abruptly, though didn't go far. He laid his forehead against Alex's and whispered, “I've wanted to do that for so long.”  
  
Alex beamed and quickly pecked Miles' lips. “I have too.”  
“Really?” Miles asked before beginning to kiss down the other boy's neck. Alex inhaled sharply as he slipped his hands into Miles' hair. His kisses soon turned into sucking and nibbling.  
  
“Y-yes, really. I've fancied you since I first-” he cut himself off with a gasp as Miles bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. He threw his head back and tightened the grasp he had on Miles' hair as he finished, “Met y-you.”  
  
The admission made Miles grin against the warmth of Alex's nape, and he soon pushed Alex back into the book shelf. He nipped at the boy's ear lobe as he slid his leg in between the librarian's. He worried if he was forcing things to move too fast, though dropped the thought when he felt Alex begin to grind against his thigh.  
  
“Someone's eager.” Miles taunted playfully; his only response being a guttural, “Mhm” and a tug on his hair. He pulled back, despite Alex's protests, and nodded towards his shirt.  
  
“Take it off for me.” Miles murmured; and Alex's cheeks were tinted pink as he toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. He took a deep breath before pulling the garment off and dropping it onto the floor. He crossed his arms over his exposed upper half; feeling a bit insecure.  
  
Miles tried not to laugh at the way Alex's hair stuck out as he lifted the camera back up. He raised a brow and gave a pointed glance to Alex's bare chest; a silent request for permission. Alex licked his lips and nodded as he let his arms fall to his sides. His heart was pounding as he listened to the click of the camera; along with Miles' whispered reassurance of how beautiful he thought Alex was. He couldn't help but bring his hand up to his mouth and bite at his nails while Miles took another photo.  
  
“You're a dream, Alex.” Miles said as he watched him from over the camera. “You don't need to be embarrassed.”  
  
Alex dropped his arm back down; a slow smile creeping onto his face. Something clicked in his mind, and he decided to go with his gut. He reached for his belt buckle and began unfastening it while he watched Miles' every move. He kicked off his shoes as he got the belt undone; popping open the button to his jeans and tugging down the zipper while he stared at Miles. He pushed his trousers down and off of his body and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I... I don't mind if you take more.” he said gently, and Miles couldn't hold back his wolfish grin. He could see Alex's growing arousal through his briefs, and it only served to make his own desire grow as well. He didn't hesitate to take Alex up on his offer; and seconds later his camera was flashing repeatedly as he tried to capture the beauty in front of him. Alex became more comfortable and allowed his body to relax; even pouting for the camera a bit.  
  
“Christ, Alex. I swear my mouth is watering just looking at you.” Miles commented; shivering at the way Alex's eyes appeared darker afterward. His gaze lowered to the v in Alex's stomach, and the small amount of coarse hairs peeking out from the top of his briefs.  
  
Alex ran his finger along the edge of the waistband and mumbled, “Want them off?” his voice trembling.  
Miles cocked his head and smiled. “Only if you're comfortable with it, love.”  
  
Alex giggled again; a sound Miles wanted to hear on repeat for the rest of his life. He slipped his thumbs underneath the elastic, and with a last glance at Miles, he started pulling them down slowly. Miles groaned as Alex's cock became exposed; slapping against his stomach right as he took another photo. Alex winked before ridding himself of them completely. He straightened back up and pushed the hair out of his eyes; while Miles marveled at his bare form.  
  
Miles couldn't press the shutter button fast enough; he was enamored with the other boy. He was pleasantly surprised by how willing Alex was to do this; considering how shy he normally was. Miles licked his lips; not even attempting to hide the fact that he was staring at Alex's erection.  
  
“Turn around, I want some of your back, too.” Miles said, and Alex wordlessly did as he was told. Miles admired the curve of his spine and the way his back muscles contracted with each movement. He also didn't fail to notice what a lovely bum he had either. Once he was satisfied with the pictures he had, he slowly walked up behind Alex. He set his camera down in an empty space on the book shelf and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
Alex arched his back into the contact and pressed his body into Miles'. He whimpered when he felt more kisses and bites being delivered to his neck; and he lolled his head to the left to allow better access. Miles dug his fingers into Alex's hips as he pulled him in closer. He stopped when he felt Alex reach for his hand; and watched as he pressed it to his cock.  
  
“Touch me.” he shakily whispered, as though he was worried Miles would say no. He immediately wrapped his hand around his shaft; stroking slowly as Alex moaned and pressed back against the swelling in Miles' trousers. He rolled his hips back into Miles, making him curse and hold Alex tighter.  
  
“You wanna get fucked, don't you? Is that what you're after?” Miles purred into his ear; feeling Alex's cock twitch in his hand as he spoke.  
  
“God, yes. Fuck me, Miles.” Alex groaned; bucking into Miles' hand.  
  
Miles moved his hand off of Alex and stepped back, making the other boy turn around and glare at him. He smiled and reached into his bag for a bottle of lube. He held it out to Alex, who slowly took it while giving Miles a questioning look.  
  
“I want you to finger yourself while I get ready for you.” Miles told him, and Alex's eyes widened as he chewed on his bottom lip. He looked down at his open palm that held the lubricant before meeting Miles' eye once more. He soon decided he was desperate enough to do anything that got him what he wanted; and so popped the lid open and readied his fingers. Miles smirked as he began unbuttoning his shirt; watching as Alex leaned back and slowly eased a finger inside himself. He reached back and held onto the edge of a shelf as he pushed in deeper. Miles rid himself of his shirt; eyeing Alex hungrily as he softly moaned.  
  
“You're so gorgeous, Alex. Take a second finger; I know you can do it.” Miles urged as he undid his belt. He groaned approvingly as Alex added another finger; gently pushing himself down onto them in a steady rhythm. “That's it; just like that, baby.” Miles encouraged as he pushed both his jeans and boxers down and off. Alex raked his eyes over Miles' naked body as he stepped closer and snatched the camera off the shelf.  
  
Feeling more confident than he had before; Alex looked straight into the lens as Miles snapped a picture. “Oh, fuck.” he muttered under his breath, much to Alex's satisfaction. He fingered himself faster and flashed Miles a dirty little smile; his eyes gleaming as Miles groaned and tugged on his cock. Miles laid the camera back down and pushed the hair out of Alex's face.  
  
“You ready for me?” he murmured as he picked up the lube and coated his length in it. Alex nodded furiously and pulled his fingers out; almost shaking with anticipation for what was next. He wrapped his arms around Miles' neck as he slowly pushed inside of Alex; moaning at how tight the librarian felt around him. Alex had his face buried in the crook of Miles' neck; his soft whines vibrating through Miles' chest.  
  
He picked Alex up into his arms; making him wrap his legs around Miles' waist. He gently rolled his hips forward, and Alex tightened his grip around Miles' neck as he let out a quiet moan. He repeated the action as he pressed Alex's back into the book shelf; his nails digging into Miles' shoulders. He kissed Miles' jaw and tried to keep himself quiet.  
  
“Been t-thinking 'bout this... for s-so long.” Miles admitted as he pushed deeper into the other boy. “'Bout how you would f-feel around me. All the sweet little noises you'd m-make.”  
  
Alex gasped and pulled Miles' face forward into a kiss; wasting no time in letting his tongue trace along his bottom lip. Miles opened his mouth and Alex deepened the kiss. Alex jerked with each thrust Miles made, making the kiss sloppy; though neither of them cared. Alex reached over and blindly felt around for the camera. Once he had it in his hand, he held it out and took a picture of the two of them.  
  
Miles pulled away and glanced at the device before looking back at a blushing Alex. He chuckled as he thrust deeper into him; watching the way Alex shut his eyes and let out soft, breathy moans. He angled the camera to show his own cock between their stomachs; along with Miles' moving in and out of him. He took a few different shots of the sight before Miles leaned in and sucked harshly at his neck. Alex knew his body would be covered in bruises the next day, but couldn't bring himself to mind at all.  
  
Miles leaned back and smiled knowingly at Alex. “Wanna know what I'm gonna do with these pictures?” he asked, and Alex sucked his breath in.  
  
“Yes; t-tell me.” he agreed; holding Miles tighter as he clutched the camera in his other hand.  
  
Miles licked up Alex's throat. “I'm gonna lay down in bed and flip through them, nice and slow. I'll get harder over each photo; over how gorgeous you are.” He sped up as Alex let his head fall back; the bob of his throat enticing Miles to no end.  
  
“And then I'll start rubbing myself through my jeans; I won't even be able to control myself.” He kissed the other boy's Adam's apple as he whined. “I'll keep thinking about this right here, and I'll imagine that my fist is your tight little ass. I'll get off over the thought of you and the naughty pictures you let me take in the middle of a library.”  
  
Alex hissed through his teeth as Miles spoke; his cock leaking out onto their stomachs. Miles ground his hips in deeper and hit Alex's sweet spot, making him yelp and squeeze his thighs tighter around Miles' waist. “And when I come, I'll moan out your name, and imagine I'm filling you up “ he growled; his hips speeding up so much that a couple of books tumbled off the shelf and crashed to the floor.  
  
“Oh fuck, Miles. Don't stop, I'm so close. Please don't stop... Fuck!” Alex cried out as Miles gripped him tighter and took the camera out of his hand. He held onto Miles' shoulders as Miles took a photo of his face.  
  
“Wank yourself. I wanna hear you moaning out for me; don't hold back.” Miles gritted, feeling a twisting in the pit of his stomach. Alex immediately wrapped a hand around his length and tugged; his eyes rolling back as Miles tried to get the perfect shot. His groans echoed throughout the room as Miles pushed him over the edge.  
  
Alex took a few gasps of breath before holding it completely; his mouth hanging open as his eyes glazed over. He came onto his chest with a sharp cry, his thighs trembling as he writhed against Miles; all while the photographer took picture after picture of his muse.  
  
He arched a brow as Miles pulled out of him; loosening up his legs so he could stand back up. He leaned against the bookcase as Miles took his cock into his hand and stroked himself in fast, short movements.  
  
“I wanna cover you; you'll look so pretty with come all over you, baby.” Miles said, his voice ragged. Alex moaned softly and smiled; reaching out and placing his hand over Miles'. A few quick pulls was all it took; and Miles was groaning out the others' name as his release mixed with Alex's on his stomach. Alex gently squeezed Miles' hand as they came to a stop.  
  
“Take my picture, love.” Alex whispered, and Miles immediately obliged. Alex licked his lips and ran his fingers over Miles' chest.  
  
“Do I look pretty?” he asked, and all Miles could do was nod. Alex grinned and kissed across his forehead; holding him as he ran his fingers through his hair. They stood silently for a few minutes, until Miles kissed Alex's cheek and pulled away.  
  
He reached for the paper towels and ripped one off. He gently wiped Alex's stomach before starting to put his clothes back on; Alex following suit. They said nothing; only smiled at each other; along with Alex giggling whenever he was caught staring at Miles. He helped Alex pick up the fallen books and grabbed his bag before they walked towards the exit together.  
  
Alex shut off the lights as Miles stepped outside; and he smiled as the librarian came out behind him. He locked up the doors and turned to face Miles. He quickly glanced down and interlocked their fingers; giving a light squeeze as a shy smile played on his lips. Miles saw that smile in his dreams, he adored it so much. Alex cleared his throat and looked up.  
  
“So... will you be here tomorrow?” he asked, his voice hopeful. Miles held Alex's hands tighter and nodded  
  
“Of course, yeah. I wouldn't mind if you phoned me, either. So maybe we could see each other outside of the library.” he suggested; his blood scorching from the shine of Alex's grin. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and brought up the new contacts page before placing it into Miles' hand. He quickly typed in his name and number and handed it back. They held hands as they walked down the steps together, and stood between their cars as they said their goodbyes.  
  
“I'll ring in the morning.” Alex mumbled against Miles' lips before kissing him quickly. Miles nodded and kissed Alex's temple. They separated and waved at each other as Alex slid into the driver's seat of his car. Miles sat in his own and watched until he pulled away, smiling when Alex honked the horn.  
  
He'd been right all along; nothing could compare to the librarian boy.  



	5. Your Shelter From the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. Simple as that. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!! I'm back!!!!! I'm so sorry about my lack of updating, I haven't been too inspired lately, and my laptop has been slowly dying. I apologize. This is pretty much just pure filth, there's really no plot. Hopefully it's okay. Enjoy!!! (For my lovely horrormovieshoes)

Alex absolutely loved days with ample amounts of sunshine; and his mood would always brighten up just as much as those sunny skies. When he had woken up that morning to sunlight peeking through the blinds, he had insisted he and his boyfriend, Miles, go out and enjoy it. It wasn't anything much; they were always both a bit strapped for cash; but spending the afternoon in the park and sharing an ice cream cone was perfect for the two of them. However, it all came to a screeching halt on a leisurely walk back to their flat, when dark clouds suddenly rolled in. Alex scowled and pulled on Miles' hand; wanting to avoid getting caught in a storm at all costs. Luck didn't appear to be on their side, and soon enough the couple were completely drenched.  
  
Miles began laughing as they started to run back home, which in turn allowed for Alex to loosen up himself. Soon they were both laughing hysterically as they finally made it to their building. Their giggles continued during the elevator ride to their floor, and Alex intentionally began stomping his feet in order to hear the squeaky sounds his shoes emitted.  
  
“You are a child in a grown man's body, I hope you know that.” Miles teased as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
Alex grinned and gave a playful slap to Miles' arm as he walked through the doorway. “Shut up, like you're any better, Mr. 'I still watch cartoons while eating massive bowls of cereal.'”  
  
Miles shook his head and followed Alex inside; pulling the keys out of the lock and closing the door behind him. “You do the same thing, so I don't wanna hear a word out of you about me doing that!” He watched as Alex kicked off his boots and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, you can dish it but you can't take it, eh?” Alex taunted, the infectious smile on his face causing Miles to feel little flips in the pit of his stomach. Alex leaned against the kitchen counter and continued to smirk as the sound of the rain down pouring outside filled the apartment. Miles said nothing in retaliation to the remark, instead becoming distracted by his current appearance. His normally dark brown eyes had a brightness to them; almost glittering despite the shadowy room. His shoulder length hair was sticking to his face and neck; he hadn't even bothered to push the damp strands back.  
  
Miles' wandering eyes soon brought him to Alex's soaked t-shirt, which happened to be an overly sized white one with a low neck line. He marveled at his boyfriend's porcelain skin, and the sharp cuts of his bone structure. He truly was a beautiful man; though was more of a sort of ethereal creature, if you were to ask Miles.  
  
Alex's mouth popped open in surprise as Miles suddenly bounded over to him; and before he could question it, he was pinned to the counter by Miles' body as their lips locked. His reflexes quickly kicked in, and he cupped Miles' face between his hands to draw him in closer. He shivered as he felt Miles' hands roam over his back; moaning softly as the Scouser's tongue sneaked in past his chapped lips. He couldn't help but slightly push his thumbs into Miles' cheeks as Miles tugged on the back of Alex's shirt; twisting the fabric around his fist. Alex already felt consumed by Miles entirely; and he couldn't think of anything better than to succumb to his lover.  
  
Miles certainly made it worth Alex's while as he delivered a series of soft kisses to his mouth; proving that he knew the elder well. Although Alex would be the first to (shyly) admit his love of the rougher forms of intimacy, he always needed some slower, more tender displays of affection in order to warm him up for the wilder side of things. Alex knew Miles' seduction game plan inside and out, though never failed to play right along with him every single time; definitely not when it benefited him so greatly. He was a glutton for pleasure, and Miles was a dutiful slave for providing his satisfaction.  
  
He hummed happily as Miles' lips descended down to his throat; his cold fingers pressing into Alex's hips as he kissed at the glistening skin. His lips brought a wet warmth that Alex couldn't get enough of, and so pushed his hands into Miles' dripping hair and pulled him in. Miles let out a muffled laugh as he reached Alex's collarbone; sucking greedily and causing Alex to pull at Miles' hair. He bit down, and Alex let out a squeak as he wrapped the strands tighter around his fists.  
  
Miles slid his hands up to Alex's ribcage and pressed his fingers into the soft flesh; anchoring himself there as he left a trail of hickeys across Alex's chest as a keepsake. His lips brushed past the necklace Miles had given him for his past birthday; a long silver chained piece with a pendant of a pair of cupped hands. There was something calming about it, and Miles liked that; especially since he felt as though Alex was the calm before Miles' storm. Alex had loved it, and had been wearing it on and off with the necklace from his grandfather ever since.  
  
His teeth scraped against the chain, and he soon found himself twisting it around his tongue before giving it a gentle pull. Alex sighed dreamily and smiled down at Miles, giggling softly as he kept his eyes firmly planted on his lover. Miles had always been quite playful during sex; something Alex adored from the beginning. He craved a remedy for his typically inhibited nature, and Miles never failed to deliver that to him in spades.  
  
He slid his hands down to Miles' shoulders and pressed his body closer; it never mattered how close the two of them actually were, it never felt like it was enough. The hopelessly romantic side of Alex liked to think it was because individually they were two pieces, while together they were one whole, complete puzzle.  
  
Miles allowed the necklace to slip out of his mouth and drop back down onto Alex's chest with a soft thud. He dragged his lips lower; until he had reached the collar of the Northerner's shirt. He caught the fabric between his teeth and tugged downwards; causing Alex to dig his nails into Miles' shoulder blades. He slid his hands up Alex's sides a short distance; his mouth ghosting over the elder's skin as he slowly circled his thumbs over Alex's nipples.  
  
Alex threw his head back and groaned, giving Miles the perfect opportunity to admire the bob of his throat as he swallowed or made noise; and the way the skin became tighter from being stretched. Miles could feel Alex's growing arousal against his thigh, and was certain Alex was aware of his similar state. He moved his thumbs at an agonizingly slow pace; feeling beyond joyful from the way it made Alex pant. He dipped his head back in; replacing one of his thumbs with his mouth and biting at the sensitive bud through the fabric of Alex's shirt.  
  
“Miles...” Alex squeaked; his mouth hanging open as his eyes went between fluttering open and closed. He whined as Miles bit harder, and couldn't help but rut against Miles' thigh; looking for any form of relief that he could get. Miles laughed and kissed up the center of Alex's chest until they were face to face.  
  
“Is there something you need, sugar?” he asked; getting no response other than Alex crushing their lips together in a quick but passionate kiss. Alex pushed his hands underneath Miles' shirt, going back and forth between caressing and scratching at his skin.  
  
“Need you, Mi.” Alex breathed after pulling off of Miles' mouth. He pressed his body against his lover's and rubbed his hands up and down his chest; his fingertips occasionally slipping lower to trace along the waistband of Miles' trousers.  
  
“Yeah? What do you need me to do?” Miles questioned, his voice teasing and inviting Alex further in.  
Alex rolled his hips forward and smiled. “I think you know exactly what I need, Daddy.”  
  
Miles groaned and pushed a hand into Alex's hair and pulled, making Alex gasp and squeeze the sides of Miles' torso. “Fucking hell, Al. You're a dirty little thing, aren't you?”  
  
Alex laughed and slid his fingers down and past Miles' waistband. “Mhm. You love it, baby; don't even try and pretend like you don't.”  
“Of course I do; and I know you like me being the boss, yeah? You like having someone else to call all the shots and keep you in line.” Miles murmured, lowering his head and biting underneath Alex's ear.  
  
Alex hissed and pushed his fingers into Miles' hipbones. “Fuck, yes.” He shivered as Miles continued to scatter love bites over his neck, making Miles stop and push Alex's hair back.  
  
“Are you cold, love?” Miles asked, smiling sympathetically as Alex nodded. “Aw, poor thing. How about we take a shower? Get you good and warmed up.”  
  
Alex kissed Miles' jaw and began unbuckling the Scouser's belt. “I can think of something else I'd rather be doing that would warm me up.”  
Miles laughed under his breath and scooped Alex up into his arms. “What made you think that I wasn't planning on just that once I got you in the shower, hm?”  
  
“Hurry up, then.” Alex warned him before nibbling his ear lobe. Miles scoffed and began moving towards the bathroom, stopping occasionally to give Alex a few more kisses as he slowly made his way there. Alex burst into a fit of laughter as Miles stumbled into a wall, having given all his attention to Alex's neck; rather than on where they were going. Alex took Miles' clumsiness as an opportunity to rid himself of his t-shirt and toss it onto the hallway floor; while Miles leaned against the wall as he hurriedly kicked his shoes off.  
  
Miles ran a finger up and down Alex's spine as he carefully got them the rest of the way there. He dropped Alex onto the counter top and staggered over to the shower to turn it on. He quickly walked back to Alex and stood between his legs as he tugged him in for another kiss. Alex moaned softly as Miles' hands wrapped around his biceps and squeezed; his tongue slipping past Alex's now parted lips. Alex reached between them and attempted to blindly unbutton Miles' shirt; giggling against the younger's mouth as a button popped off and fell down onto the tile flooring.  
  
“Sorry.” Alex mumbled once their lips parted; his brows furrowing as he finished getting the shirt open. He pushed it off Miles' shoulders; biting his lip as he watched it slowly slide off of Miles' body. Miles smirked at Alex's blatant admiration and slid his fingers across his lower stomach; watching as the taut muscles flexed underneath his touch. Goosebumps raised up onto Alex's skin, and Miles leaned in and kissed him beneath his navel. He pulled back slightly and swiftly got Alex's belt undone; the button and zipper on his trousers soon after.  
  
“You're absolutely gorgeous, you know that? You should be properly worshiped like any other mythical God.” Miles murmured under his breath, though Alex still managed to catch his words. Miles looked up at the elder as he let out a sweet little laugh; tenderly running his thumb across Miles' lower lip and flickering his gaze over his features.  
  
“So do it; worship my body.” Alex spoke lowly, his tone and raised brow suggesting what exactly he had in mind. Miles chuckled and worked to get his trousers off of his body; Alex's onyx, lusty eyes observing his every move. He soon followed behind Miles' lead, jumping off of the counter and pushing his jeans off of his limbs. He kicked them to the side and walked over to the shower, turning back and smiling at Miles before pulling his briefs off. He pushed the sliding glass door open further and stepped inside; glancing again at Miles and motioning for him to come closer with his index finger.  
  
Alex moved under the warmth of the water, sighing softly at the way it soothed the chill in his bones. His hair became matted down, making him push back the strands that had fallen into his eyes. His breathing sped up when he felt hands grabbing at his hips, and fingernails digging into his slick skin. Miles pulled all of Alex's hair off to one side and kissed up the back of his nape, before descending back down again. Alex heard the sound of the door being slid shut, along with Miles' lips kissing over his shoulder blade. Miles ran his hands up and down Alex's chest, as Alex leaned back and rested his head on Miles' shoulder.  
  
“Lower.” Alex quietly commanded; catching Miles' wrist and slowly pulling his hand downwards. Miles laughed and slipped his hand between Alex's legs and lightly scratched his inner thighs; making Alex's moans rise in volume as he applied more pressure. Miles tightly wove his arm around Alex's torso to hold him in place as his teeth left bruises on the smaller man's shoulder.  
  
“I didn't mean that low.”Alex huffed; grabbing Miles' hand and guiding it higher up his body.  
“Oh? Where did you mean, then?” Miles teased, his voice shaking as Alex rolled his hips backwards.  
“You know exactly where I want you, fucker.” Alex growled, his patience wearing thin as he thrusted his cock against Miles' hand.  
  
Miles threw his head back in laughter; the sound of it echoing throughout the room. “Ooh, I like it when you get feisty. Makes it that much sweeter when you start begging later on.” With that, he wrapped a hand around Alex's cock and gave a rough tug, grinning at his lover's resounding groan.  
“Is that good enough for you, laa? You selfish little brat; always so focused on your own wants.” Miles hissed, stroking Alex's length as his own erection dug into Alex's backside.  
  
Alex hummed as he began to grind his bum against Miles' arousal. “I can't help getting greedy when you make it feel so damn good.”  
“Either that or you're just a slag who likes anything that's given to you.” Miles responded, watching the water trickle down Alex's face as he smiled lazily at the remark. Alex turned so that they were face to face; his coltish eyes piercing into Miles' earthy ones. “Maybe it's a bit of both; I love anything you give.”  
  
Miles remained silent, choosing only to speed up the movement of his hand as he nipped Alex's bottom lip; pulling it back slightly and making Alex gasp. He removed his hand from Alex's cock, much to the latter's dismay, before turning him to face the glass door. He gently pushed Alex against it; mumbling on about Alex's beauty as he slipped his hand between them. He pressed a finger to Alex's entrance; hushing the Northerner as he whined from the touch. He slowly pushed inside the tight heat as Alex leaned into the door and let out a strangled moan.  
  
“It's okay, it's just me. No need to tense up, sweetheart.” Miles reassured him, sighing as Alex relaxed his body.  
“Sorry... I do it 'cause I like it and want as much of you as I can take.” Alex softly explained, his cheeks going pink from the confession.  
Miles slowly moved his finger in and out as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Alex's mouth. “I know that, I'm well aware of how much you like to clench and make things more difficult for me.”  
  
Alex smiled and turned his head, pressing his left cheek against the fogged up glass. “Would you ever have me any other way?” he asked, peering out of the corner of his eye at Miles' face.  
  
“Yes, I'd take you even if you laid there and hardly moved at all, because it's you. I'd want you no matter what.” Miles answered without hesitation.  
“Mm, you always know exactly what to say to make me melt for you, baby.” Alex cooed as he pressed back against Miles' hand. “But I don't fancy the idea of shagging in water as cold as the Antarctic, so it'd be great if you hurried the fuck up.”  
Miles froze and clucked his tongue. “Now now, that's no way to ask for something, darling.”  
  
“I'm sorry, please Miles.” Alex corrected himself, sighing in relief as he felt Miles add a second finger. He closed his eyes and reveled in the different sensations Miles' fingers gave him. He pressed further against the door, so that his cock became trapped between the surface and his stomach. His hands slid up the glass as he began to rut, whining as his breath added to the fog on the glass. He squeaked out a small, “Miles!” as he began feeling pressure along his prostate. Miles kept his fingers curled upwards; slowly rubbing the sensitive bundle in a repeated movement. Alex hissed through his teeth; his jaw clenching as he attempted to keep his body somewhat still.  
  
“Mi, god; I'm ready now. Please, I don't want to wait anymore; I can't.” Alex begged, the desperation in his voice apparent.  
  
Miles silently complied; removing his fingers and holding onto Alex's hips to inch him slightly further back. He lightly ran his fingertips over the curve of Alex's spine as he teased Alex's entrance with the tip of his cock. His lips curled upwards from the way Alex whimpered at the action, his eagerness never failing to excite Miles endlessly. He decided to take pity on his lover, his chest flush against Alex's back as he slowly and carefully pushed into the Northerner.  
  
Alex reached up and grabbed onto the top of the sliding door; squeezing as he groaned at the feeling of being full. He mewled and panted, the steam and his own excitement beginning to make him feel a bit lightheaded. As if Miles could sense this, Alex suddenly felt the younger's arms weaving tightly around his stomach and locking him into place. Miles rolled his hips at an agonizingly slow pace; one of the sweetest forms of torture in Alex's mind. He blew out a shaky breath as he dropped an arm and overlapped one of Miles' hands with his own.  
  
“Stop moving so slow.” Alex demanded, his desire to get off outweighing the delight of taking a little more time.  
Miles laughed and pinched at Alex's sides with his fingernails. “What's gotten into you, hm? You're quite bossy tonight.”  
Alex pushed back on Miles' cock, his own rubbing against the wall. “I just want you so much; I want everything you've got.”  
  
“Fuck.” Miles whispered under his breath. He obeyed Alex's request, wanting nothing more than to satisfy his partner. He sped up the movement of his hips, making Alex press further onto the glass with each thrust. Miles moved an arm away from Alex's waist and pushed his hand into the elder's hair; twisting the wet locks around his fingers and pulling it back as he pushed into Alex.  
  
“That's it, I love it when you rough me up a bit and make me take it. Harder, Miles.” Alex groaned, the tremble in his voice rattling Miles' bones.  
  
Miles grabbed the hair at the top of Alex's hair and tugged, stretching the skin back as he fucked into Alex. He swore he could see Alex pulling away from where Miles had a hold on his hair, causing a more intense burning to his scalp. Miles let go of Alex's waist entirely and slipped his hand between Alex's slender thighs before slapping the tender area. Alex yelped and pushed up onto his toes, his grip on the top of the door tightening as Miles repeated the action on the opposite leg. He went back and forth as Alex whined, turning the normally pale skin to a bright red.  
  
“How about that, love? You wanna be smacked around?” Miles growled, the grip on Alex's hair loosening as he scratched his nails across Alex's stomach.  
  
Alex giggled at the remark, though trailed off into a moan as he felt Miles' attack on his abdomen. “Fuck, yes! More, Mi; make me yours. I like when you make it hurt.”  
  
“You're such a good little bitch.” Miles praised as he gave a final slap to the underside of Alex's cock; shocking him and making him cry out. He soothed the sting by taking hold of Alex's shaft; stroking gently as he rutted deeper into the tight heat surrounding him. He reached up and laid his free arm over top Alex's, interlocking their fingers as he hit Alex's prostate.  
  
“Again! Again, Mi, Oh, god; you make me feel...” Alex trailed off as Miles did what was asked of him, bringing Alex closer to the edge with every thrust. “...Make me feel... so fucking incredible.” he finished between gasps of breath.  
  
Miles let go of Alex's length as he quickened his pace; leaning against Alex's back. “Christ you're amazing around me... So warm and tight. Your cock is dripping too, I can feel it. I bet you wanna come. Is that right, Aly? Does my little prince wanna come?”  
  
“Yes! God, yes. Please Mi! Fuck I need it; I need you, Miles. Mm, fuck.” Alex pleaded, his eyes rolling back as strands of his soaking hair fell into his face. He cursed under his breath when he felt Miles once again wrap a hand around his shaft; tugging as his movements became shallow and sloppy.  
  
“Fuck, I love it when you tighten up around my cock. I can barely move in you, baby doll.” Miles murmured, grunting as he dropped his head into the crook of Alex's neck. “Come for me, Alexander.”  
  
“Mi; god you make me so weak when you call me that. Oh, babe...” Alex groaned; his breath turning to short gasps before holding it completely. He was silent for a few split seconds, until a guttural moan erupted from him as he came onto the shower door; shuddering as Miles softly coaxed him through his orgasm. Miles squeezed Alex's hips as he began quickly thrusting into Alex; though was soon stopped by his lover.  
  
“No, I wanna suck you off; want you in my mouth.” Alex burst out, moving away from Miles in order to stop him.  
  
Miles laughed and gently pulled out, making Alex moan quietly. “You naughty boy... Get on your knees, then.” Alex quickly complied, dropping down onto his knees and staring up at Miles as he licked his lips. “You always look so pretty like this.” Miles said, reaching out and pushing Alex's hair out of his eyes. Alex grinned as he licked the swollen head of Miles' length; lapping up any precum before taking the entirety of Miles' cock down his throat.  
  
“Alex! You'll give a man a heart attack doing that!” Miles cried, his attention snapping downwards as Alex sucked and moaned around him. He pulled off halfway and wrapped a hand around the base, working Miles closer with each passing second.  
  
Miles rolled his hips slowly, moving in time with Alex's bobbing head as he twisted the Northerner's hair around his fingers. Alex hummed and pulled off with a loud pop, though continued to stroke up and down Miles' cock.  
  
“Come on my face.” Alex insisted, his voice hoarse as he smiled lazily.  
Miles' eyes widened in shock. “Christ you've got a filthy mouth! You sound like a bloody pornstar talking like that.”  
Alex laughed and flicked his tongue against the tip of Miles' length. “I could be for you; maybe make a film next time, yeah? I'll be your star, baby.” He quickly pressed his lips against the head as he gazed up at Miles through his lashes. “I mean it, Miles. I want it on my face. Don't disappoint me.”  
  
Miles shook his head, smiling fondly as he spoke. “When have I ever done something as awful as not giving you what you want?”  
“Never, so don't start now.” With that, Alex worked Miles with both hands, biting his lip as Miles pulled his face in closer.  
  
“Gonna come.” Miles panted as Alex shook the hair out of his face and opened his mouth; his tongue hanging out as he waited. A few rough tugs was all it took, making Alex groan as he soon felt wet warmth across his face, and tasted it on his tongue. His hands slowly came to a stop, and he smiled up at Miles as he ran his thumb through a spot of come on his face. He lowered his hand to his mouth and sucked it off as he batted his eyelashes. “I love the way you taste, Mi; I'd do nothing but blow you all day if I could.”  
  
“Fucking slut. A cockslut, a cumslut; you're just a goddamned whore.” Miles growled as he laid his head back against the wall.  
Alex laughed, low and deep in the back of his throat. “Mhm; and all yours, too. You're one lucky man.”  
  
Miles rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab a washcloth before bending lower so he could clean off Alex's face. “I suppose I am quite lucky, aren't I?” he asked as he finished; tossing the cloth to the floor and helping Alex back up. “I absolutely adore you, in case you didn't know.”  
  
Alex sighed happily; kissing Miles' cheek and shutting the water off. “I fucking love you.”  
“Such a way with words.” Miles teased, his grin widening as Alex slapped his arm.  
“It's the truth, why sugar coat it? I love you.” Alex countered as he slid open the shower door and stepped out.  
Miles followed his lead, getting out and grabbing a towel. “What happened to the fucking?”  
  
Alex smirked as he dried off his hair. “You just got fucked.”  
Miles raised his brows and shook his head. “Oh no, darling. _You _just got fucked.”__  
  
Alex pretended to pout as he dropped his towel to the floor and walked over to the door. He whirled around and eyed Miles, leaning against the doorway as he waited. ”Hurry up so I can be again.”  
  
Miles laughed and shook his head. “Nap first. You'll want your beauty sleep so you look pretty for the camera.”  
  
  
Alex shivered with anticipation at the very thought of it.  



	6. I Missed Your Skin When You Were East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comes home for Christmas and gets an unexpected surprise from his boyfriend, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wish I had a good explanation for not updating for almost two months, but I really don't. I'm extremely sorry, though. This is a special Christmas fic for my dear [Lo](http://mileskane.tumblr.com/), aka [doujinbag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane). I forgot how exactly the initial idea started, but, here we are. Miles remains the only musician in this, while Alex is finishing up nursing school. [He'd make a cute nurse, wouldn't he? In his scrubs and all that.] The 'look' for the two of them in this is late TLSP era, as requested :) Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and happy holidays!!! <33333
> 
> For reference in case you wondered: [This](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/760x1013/V560553.jpg) is what Alex is wearing, and [this](https://youtu.be/7ESrA0kojNs) is the song playing. I thought this version suited this type of setting more than the original. :)

Miles yawned and stretched out his tired limbs as he waited to get off of his plane. He was living the life; a successful music career, and being able to go out every night and do what he loved for a living. The money certainly didn't hurt either. However, the long travel hours and seemingly endless plane flights did take their toll, and he currently wanted nothing more than to simply walk through the door of his flat and crawl into his boyfriend's arms. Miles couldn't help but feel guilty for always having to leave him, though he was beyond grateful for the overwhelmingly large amount of love and support he received from Alex.  
  
He had initially been a little upset over the fact that Alex couldn't meet him at the airport, though he understood that he had his own work to attend to. Nursing school took a hell of a lot out of his lover, and Miles couldn't blame him for wanting to stay in and study for his finals. Miles was proud of how hard Alex had worked over the past four years, and he couldn't wait for the Northerner to finally graduate and get on with what he loved to do as well. Miles knew that once he arrived, that same nurturing side that led him into the medical field would shine through, and he would make sure that Miles was well taken care of.  
  
His mind continued to race with thoughts of Alex as he finally was able to exit the plane and move into the terminal. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and grabbed his sunglasses, wanting to wear them for the rest of his time there. He knew he more than likely looked ridiculous wearing them indoors, especially given that it was pushing ten o'clock at night, but he didn't mind. He hoped having them on would help make him be unrecognizable, or at least as though he didn't particular want to be disturbed. The thought of a rumor spreading about him arriving drunk at the airport made him smile, he always got a good laugh at the tabloid gossip.  
  
The moment he stepped into the main area of the airport, he was hit with a tidal wave of sounds, smells, and sights. He didn't expect the place to be so busy, given the current time and the fact that it was Christmas Eve, though he wasn't particularly phased by it. He supposed he couldn't be the only one returning to loved ones so close to the holiday. He sighed and began weaving through the crowd, keeping his pace fast and determined as he bumped shoulders with various people who dared be in his way. He wasn't trying to be impolite, not at all, he just had reached the point where he wanted all of this to be over with as soon as possible.  
  
Collecting his bags and guitar from baggage claim was always the hardest part, he tended to grow impatient as he waited. It was also the period where he was most likely to be recognized, from having to stand still for an extended amount of time and allowing others to get a better look at him. He seemed to be in the clear this time, however, as he saw his luggage and quickly gathered it up without any disturbance. His mind and heart raced as he thought of Alex, and that they were soon to be reunited once more. Three months isn't the longest amount of time they've spent apart, though it didn't make it any less frustrating. Days without Alex around were always the hardest days of Miles' life, even if he was doing something so spectacular during those times.  
  
Miles shivered the second he stepped outside, the cold hitting him all at once. It wasn't anywhere near as bitter as it had been in Belgium, where he had flown in from, thankfully. A light snow fell as Miles strode towards the line of taxis waiting to take people where they needed to be, and he wasted no time in shuffling over to the first empty one he saw. The driver got out of the vehicle and wordlessly helped Miles with his bags, before quickly slamming the trunk shut and jumping back into the car. Miles followed his lead and hastily opened the door, sliding into the backseat and pulling it closed again.  
  
“234 Downing Street, please.” he told the driver, and with a nod, they were on their way. Miles pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into his coat pocket before pressing his back into the leather seat and staring out the window. He watched the buildings pass by, and the blur of streetlamps and Christmas lights. He smiled faintly, remembering how much Alex loved holiday decorations. He was already expecting to walk into a fully decked out flat, and more than likely some sugar cookies to boot. He leaned his head against the cold, fogging glass and traced out a small 'A+M' into the condensation with his index finger; complete with a heart surrounding the initials. He knew how silly and perhaps amateur it was to do such a thing, but he also knew Alex would love the gesture if he was there with him.  
  
He perked up once he realized that they had turned onto his road, and he did a fast check to ensure all of his essentials were in his pockets where they belonged. The cab came to a slow stop as they arrived, and Miles tossed a few bills the driver's way as he muttered a quick, 'Thank you.' He struggled briefly to get the door open in the midst of his restlessness, and chuckled to himself once he managed to get it right. The snow had gotten slightly heavier during the ride, and he watched the way he made footprints in the snow as he moved to the trunk. Once he had everything, he shut the lid and gave a small nod to the driver before turning away and shuffling to his front door.  
  
He dropped a duffel bag onto the stoop as he dug inside his coat pocket and located his keys. As he attempted to push the key into the lock, he realized that the door wasn't even locked, and so pulled the keys out and dropped them back into his pocket. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open, bending to gather his bag before working his way inside. Miles tried as best as he could not to make too much noise, he knew it was likely Alex either had his nose buried in a text book, or was already in bed. He glanced around the flat and noted that it was decorated quite nicely, just as he knew it would be.  
  
In his current state of mind, he didn't care about order and cleanliness, and so dumped all his belongings by the door as he closed it with his foot. He kicked his boots off as he slid the dead bolt into place; his coat landing on the floor soon after. He made a mental note to either force himself to wake up before Alex in order to clean up his mess, or to make a hell of an apology breakfast for him the next day.  
  
Having decided that he needed something to help wind down, he wandered over towards the liquor cabinet and pulled out his favored brandy. He poured himself a couple of shots worth and screwed the top back on before placing it back onto the shelf. He coughed as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grinning when he saw an unopened bottle of Coke for his drink. He snatched up the item and wasted no time with getting the cap off and pouring the liquid into his glass.  
  
Once he was satisfied with his drink, he placed the soda back into the fridge and closed it, leaning against the door as he took a sip. At that moment, Miles heard something that made him tense up and turn his head. He swore he could hear a faint humming sound, which was unusual for this time at night. He wondered if perhaps Alex was still awake, and so swiftly made his way towards their bedroom.  
  
The sound got louder as he got closer, and now he could also detect what seemed to be music playing. He noticed a light shining through the bottom of the door, and with a few quick steps, he was reaching for the knob. Despite figuring out that Alex was definitely still awake, what he ended up seeing once he got the door open was completely unexpected.  
  
There on the bed was Alex, sitting on his haunches with his legs spread apart. Although this alone was incredibly enticing to Miles, the thing that truly set him off was the fact that Alex was dressed in a red, sheer baby doll; along with matching panties and stockings. The look was completed with a bow tied around his throat, made of red satin ribbon. Miles froze and stared at the other boy; his heartbeat speeding up from the coy little smile on his face. Miles pressed his back to the wall and watched as Alex reached behind himself for a small remote; lifting it to their stereo and switching the song. The sound of an orchestra and chimes started to play through the speakers, much to Miles' confusion; it definitely wasn't something he was familiar with. Before Miles could try and somehow catch what song it was, he heard Alex's honeyed voice beginning to sing along to the lyrics.  
  
“Santa, baby; slip a sable under the tree, for me...”  
  
Miles sucked his breath in as a slow smile spread across his face. He took a step forward and eyed Alex up and down, all the blood in his body rapidly surging towards his cock as Alex began to put on a show for him.  
  
“...Been an _awful _good boy...”__  
  
Miles stood in the center of the room and watched every move Alex made; from the way he licked his lips to every time he pushed his hands into his hair. When they first got together, Alex was quite conservative when it came to sexual matters, but as time went on, that barrier fell down and revealed a bit of an insatiable streak; so Miles wasn't too surprised to discover another little kink of his. It was a delightful surprise, after all, and just for him on top of it.  
  
“...So hurry down the chimney tonight.”  
  
Alex began slowly swaying his hips in time with the music, his voice raising as he teasingly lifted up the hem of his lingerie; though was quick to let it fall back into place. He smirked at Miles; how his eyes followed every movement, along with the undoubtedly noticeable swelling in his trousers. Alex rolled his hips forward and giggled softly as he sang, and Miles suspected he might be trying to put on an innocent act, from the way he gently bit onto his index finger and batted his eyelashes. Though Miles knew for a fact it wasn't true, he was still on the verge of salivating at the sight.  
  
“Think of all the fun I've missed; think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.” Alex crooned, puckering up his lips and sliding his hands down his thighs, his fingers briefly slipping into the tops of his stockings. Miles took another step forward, didn't even think about it, he was working on autopilot now as he waited on bated breath for whatever Alex would do next. He set down his long forgotten drink on top of their dresser and grinned as the Northerner gently flicked a nipple through the fabric of his ensemble.  
  
“Next year I could be just as good, if you check off my Christmas list.”  
  
Alex motioned for Miles to come closer with his finger, and the younger male was more than happy to oblige him. He moved until he was standing a couple of inches away from the edge of the bed, and Alex smiled and nodded approvingly. He ran a finger down the center of his chest as he sang in a near sultry manner.  
  
“...Been an angel all year.” he cooed, gently pinching the elastic band of his panties and pulling it forward an inch, then letting it snap back against his stomach. Miles groaned softly under his breath, which only fueled Alex's risque behavior. He shook his hips back and forth in such a deliciously obscene display that it made Miles question why he's ever claimed to be bad at dancing. Alex held onto the edges of the babydoll and moved the fabric at the same pace as his hips, sashaying as his teeth sunk down into his bottom lip.  
  
“Santa, cutie...” he breathed as he reached out and grabbed onto the slack of Miles' belt; giving a rough tug and urging him closer. Miles laughed softly and stumbled forward; his eyes flickering between Alex's face and body. He went to grasp the elder by the hips, though was swiftly shut down with a quick slap to his hand. Miles promptly pulled his hands back, and tried not to smile at Alex's raised brow and shaking head.  
  
“Come and trim my Christmas tree...” Alex sang, giving a playful smirk as he slipped a hand inside his underwear, though it was removed just as quickly as it had entered. “...with some decorations bought at Tiffany's.” he murmured, hooking his index finger underneath the left strap of his lingerie and pulling it downwards so that it slid off of his shoulder.  
  
“I really do believe in you.” Miles sucked his breath in as Alex gently took his tie into his hands, twisting the fabric around his fist as he smiled cheekily. “Let's see if you believe in me.” his feathery voice almost whispered out, while he walked his middle and index fingers up Miles' chest, ending with a gentle poke to the tip of his nose.  
  
Alex pushed up onto his knees and wrapped his arm around the Scouser's shoulders; his face inching closer as his gaze trailed from Miles' eyes down to his lips. “Santa, baby; forgot to mention one little thing...” Even though the song was one Miles had heard many times before, he still hung onto every word; waiting to see what fell from Alex's mouth next.  
  
“A ring...” the Northerner started; raising up his left hand and briefly wiggling his ring finger in the air. “...I don't mean on the phone.” he finished as he shook his head and winked. Miles' eyes widened as his brows shot up in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, though shut it seconds later when Alex pulled the babydoll off and held out his arm so that he could drop the garment onto the floor.  
  
His arm dropped from where it was woven around Miles so that he could put both arms behind his head as his lower body swayed back and forth in time to the beat. His singing was close to forgotten as he danced about for Miles; who was trying desperately not to pounce on Alex and ruin his display.  
  
Alex shuffled backwards a couple of inches, his eyes never straying from Miles' as he untucked his legs from underneath himself and slowly laid back onto the bed. He circled a finger around his nipple as he used his other hand to trace up and down his hipbone. His throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly, and he ended his performance with a final, “Santa, baby; been an angel all year.”  
  
Miles pushed himself up onto the bed and crawled a few inches forward, stopping only to slide his hands up Alex's lean, stocking clad thighs. He squeezed at the taut flesh, his fingernails digging in and leaving behind tiny half moon indentations. Alex whimpered quietly as his hips rolled upwards. Miles could already sense an aura of neediness surrounding his lover, though he wasn't about to complain about it. Miles placed a hand on each of Alex's knees just as Alex himself spread them apart; offering himself to Miles and inviting him in closer. He propped himself up on his lower arms and watched the way that the fabric of his underwear stretched tightly over the hardened state of his cock.  
  
“Some angel.” Miles muttered as his fingers brushed through the patch of small curls peeking out from the top of the panties. He glanced up as he heard Alex laugh, and he suddenly was hit with just how much he missed the other man. He laid himself over the smaller boy, making Alex lay back against the bed, while Miles propped himself up on his elbows. Alex wrapped his legs around Miles' hips as the younger pushed a hand into his hair. He sighed out of contentment, which ended up being caught between Miles' lips as he leaned down and pressed their mouths together.  
  
It started slow and tender, a sweet welcome for the both of them; as Miles' fingers trailed down from Alex's hair in favor of cupping his jaw. Alex slid his hand between them and began pulling the knot out of Miles' tie, wanting him to shed some of his own clothing and even them out. Once he had gotten it loose enough, he broke the kiss so he could pull it over Miles' head before tossing it aside. Miles took the opportunity to start kissing along Alex's jawline and mumble, “I missed you.”  
  
“I missed looking into your eyes.” he went on, kissing each eyelid. “Your smile; your kisses.” his lips quickly pressing to each corner of Alex's mouth. “Your intelligence.” he added, smacking his lips against Alex's forehead, and grinning from the Northerner's answering scoff and eye roll. “What?! It's true. You meet a lot of airheads on the road, and no one can come up with metaphors the way you can. Or is as interesting during conversations.”  
  
“I'm awful at conversation.” Alex protested, and Miles only shook his head and smiled.  
“You think before you speak; it's much appreciated, dear.”  
  
Alex grinned and flung his arm over his eyes. ''Now you're calling me dear like we're a proper old married couple. Next thing I know you'll be giving me ear kisses like you're my nan.”  
  
Miles burst out laughing, the sound setting off Alex's own infectious giggling. He leaned in and quickly kissed Alex's ear, making him squirm and laugh louder. Miles pulled back and stared down at Alex before softly saying, “Missed your laugh, too. My favorite sound, I think...” he trailed off before adding, “That and the way you moan.”  
  
Alex wriggled his eyebrows and winked. “Well, if you shut your gob you'd be hearing me moan quite a bit.”  
“Patience, laa. We'll get there.” Miles responded as he sat up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Miles, it's been three months; please don't make me wait any longer. I know you like teasing and that, but I just really need you to get to it. Tease me 'til I'm crying later to make up for it, if you must.”  
  
Miles pulled his shirt down and off of his arms and dropped it onto the floor. “You did a whole lot of teasing yourself, with that little strip show of yours.”  
  
“That's different, that was just something special for you that I knew you'd like.” Alex huffed, making Miles chuckle and slide a finger down the center of Alex's chest.  
  
“I certainly did like it... Alright, we'll 'get to it', as you say. But only because I'm ready to shag you into next week. And I can't say no to you.”  
  
Alex smiled triumphantly as he reached out to unbuckle Miles' belt, though was soon stopped by Miles. “I'll do it, you watch this time.” he said, making Alex grin and stare at Miles in awe. He slid off of the bed so that he could work his trousers off, staring straight into Alex's eyes as he did so. Alex bit his lip and broke their gaze so that he could watch Miles push his trousers down his thighs before stepping out of them. He gave Alex a wink before pulling down his boxer briefs, his cock slapping against his stomach as he kicked them off.  
  
Alex groaned and moved over to the edge of the bed, wrapping a hand around the base of Miles' shaft and beginning to slowly move his hand up and down. He let out a delighted coo as he felt Miles' length twitch in his hand, and he looked up at the younger man as he licked his lips. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue against the head, collecting a dab of precum and swallowing it down.  
  
“What are you doing there, princess?” Miles asked, his voice huskier than normal as he reached down and stroked Alex's hair.  
Alex kissed the tip of Miles' cock before glancing up at him. “I should be higher ranking than a princess, don't you think?”  
Miles grinned and pushed the bangs covering Alex's forehead back. “Queen, then? They're really more important than the Kings, anyway.”  
  
“Hmm.” Alex thought out loud, gently squeezing Miles' shaft. “Much better, yes.” He gave a few more rough tugs before adding, “I wanna be your blow job queen.” With that, he took the head into his mouth and sucked hard, making Miles throw his head back and groan. He twisted his fingers into Alex's hair and attempted to push his head down further, but much to his dismay, Alex pulled off.  
  
“But not right now. Save that one for later, yeah? Want you in me.”  
  
Miles let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Flip onto your stomach, love.” he instructed, to which Alex instantly complied. Miles watched Alex's thighs flex as he crawled back onto the bed, sitting on his heels between Alex's legs.  
  
He rubbed his hands over Alex's backside, squeezing gently before leaning in and kissing the dimples in his lower back. Miles' fingers hooked into Alex's see through panties and slowly pulled them down, his lips trailing over Alex's bum to try and kiss every newly exposed inch. Alex wiggled a small amount, though stayed in place, and Miles could hear his breath speeding up as he continued to explore Alex's body with his mouth. He playfully bit and sucked each cheek, pressing his thumb against Alex's entrance, much to the elder's delight.  
  
“Mi; more baby, please.” Alex quietly begged, and Miles smiled against Alex's skin. He turned his face and spread Alex open before quickly replacing his thumb with his tongue.  
  
“Miles!” Alex squealed, his body jumping slightly as his face began to heat up. He reached backwards to try and push Miles away, though only betrayed himself by groaning and admitting the pleasure he felt; despite considering it something too dirty to actually go through with. But the way Miles licked and gently pushed his tongue deeper had Alex writhing into the bed, and soon enough Alex was reaching back not to push Miles away, but to pull him in closer.  
  
Alex whimpered as he heard the sounds of Miles spitting down onto him, and couldn't help but gently push against Miles' face as he continued to flick his tongue in a way that drove Alex mad. He couldn't help but feel a bit of shame over how much he was enjoying it, and so buried his face into the pillows; muffling his moans. With a final lick of his flattened tongue, Miles pulled away with a satisfied groan.  
  
“You taste like fucking heaven, you know that?” Miles asked, already moving to sit up on his knees so that he could pull Alex's underwear completely off. He ran a finger down one of Alex's stockings and smiled faintly. “Let's keep these on, I love them.” With that, he tossed the panties to the side before gently patting Alex's thigh. “Flip over, sweetheart.” he urged, and once Alex had moved onto his back, Miles dipped down and kissed Alex's inner thigh.  
  
Alex whined and pushed his hands into Miles' hair, going back and forth between quick tugs and gentle petting. His back arched as Miles began sucking and biting, marking Alex as his as he worked his mouth against the soft skin. Alex could feel the younger's head moving around quite a bit, though he was too caught up within his own bliss to really wonder why. He soon found out, however, as Miles lifted his head a few moments later and pushed Alex's thigh out, showing that he had made a heart out of love bites.  
  
“You have all my heart; always will.” Miles said softly, and Alex felt his heart flutter much like it would when they had first started dating. With a last kiss to the sensitive marks, he moved back up Alex's body and reveled in the way the elder tugged him in closer, pressing their mouths together in a fit of passion. Miles could never become sick of this, not if his life depended on it.  
  
Alex began rolling his hips up, and Miles moaned into Alex's mouth as he blindly reached towards the nightstand for the bottle of lubricant. Miles pulled back with a gentle bite to Alex's lower lip, and reached down for the ribbon around his neck. With one quick motion, the bow became unraveled, leaving him with the silk strip to do as he wished.  
  
“Sit up, love.” he murmured, smirking at the gleam in Alex's eyes as he complied. Without even having to be asked, Alex moved his arms behind his back and held his wrists out for Miles to bind together. Miles rapidly tied the ribbon around Alex's wrists, pulling it so that it was tight enough to stay in place, before asking Alex to lay on his side. Alex gently rubbed his fingers against Miles' stomach as best as he could manage, then laid down and stretched his legs out. Miles grabbed the lube and wasted no time in lathering it on both his cock and Alex's entrance.  
  
He laid down behind Alex and lined his length up with Alex's heat, pushing gently as he lifted the Northerner's leg up. Alex let out a ragged moan, and it sent a shiver down Miles' spine. He kissed Alex's neck repeatedly as he filled him, his warm breath tickling Alex's nape and making him laugh between moans. Miles pulled Alex's leg back so that it draped over Miles' hips, giving a gentle thrust as Alex pressed against him.  
  
“You feel so good sweetheart; you were made for me. We were made for each other.” Miles whispered as he squeezed Alex's thigh and began a slow but steady pace. Alex angled his head back as he tried to wiggle closer to the Scouser, with no such luck. His breathing sped up as Miles slid an arm underneath his torso; groaning as calloused fingers glided over his stomach and hipbones.  
  
His own fingers stroked whatever little bit of Miles' body he could reach, soon growing frustrated with his inability to properly touch his lover. His irritation was quickly forgotten as Miles moved his other hand up Alex's side, across the tiny bumps of his ribcage and to his nipple. Miles lightly rubbed his thumb over the small bud, knowing Alex's overt sensitivity in the particular spot as Alex hissed through his teeth.  
  
“Miles, fuck. Little harder, baby.... Ooh, yes, just like that.” Alex breathed, his hips twisting as he tried to meet each thrust Miles made into him. He bit down on his own lower lip so hard he worried it might start to bleed as Miles twisted and pinched his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Miles nibbled Alex's earlobe as he rolled his hips, and although his thrusts were shallow, it insured Alex remained stretched open with no breaks in between.  
  
“You're so pretty, darling. God, seeing you all tarted up like that had my mouth watering. Bloody angel, you are.” Miles groaned, speeding up his movements and making Alex's moans shaky. He grabbed the thigh Alex had strewn over his lower half and squeezed, twisting the material of his stocking and tearing it. Alex only laughed a bit breathlessly as he leaned forward and attempted to push his leaking cock against the mattress; looking for a quick fix to give himself some form of relief.  
  
“Missed this so much. Vibrators aren't quite the same.” Alex mumbled, trailing off into a tiny giggle as Miles inhaled sharply.  
  
“Didn't know you had one of those, you saucy little minx. Maybe for the next round you can show me exactly how you use it.” Miles suggested before dragging his nails down Alex's chest, making him cry out and arch his back. Miles bit down on Alex's shoulder and lifted the elder's leg a scant inch, switching angles just enough to hit Alex's prostate.  
  
“Miles! Oh god I love you! IloveyouIloveyou- please, give me what I need.” Alex squeaked out, his voice breaking off as he rut into the sheets. Miles wordlessly obeyed, his hand sliding from Alex's stomach to between his legs. He wrapped his hand around Alex's length and stroked in quick movements; hooking his free arm underneath the Northerner's leg and tugging his lithe frame closer.  
  
Miles grunted and whispered Alex's name under his breath like it was a prayer, turning his face just in time to see Alex rolling his eyes back. He rubbed his thumb over the swollen head of Alex's cock, and his answering guttural moan sent zaps of electricity up Miles' spine. Alex tightened around him, and it was enough to push him over the edge. “Fuck, Al. Come on now, come for me, kitten.”  
  
One last thrust and flick of Miles' wrist triggered brought Alex there too, and the pair managed to simultaneously orgasm; a rare but very welcomed treat for the both of them. Miles let out a long groan as he came, while Alex repeatedly wailed, 'I love you, Mi!' They both gasped for breath as they came down from their high, and as Miles slowly ceased his movements. He gently released Alex's softening cock and adjusted his arm under Alex so that he could lift his hand up to the elder boy's mouth. Alex's tongue darted out to lap up his own release off of Miles' hand, sighing happily as he licked the last drop.  
  
Miles moved backwards slightly and gently lifted Alex's leg off of his hips and placed it back onto the bed. Alex whimpered and wiggled his hands, reminding Miles to untie them. He reached down and pulled the ribbon until the knot once again unraveled and fell to the mattress. Alex adjusted his arms and flipped onto his opposite side, wanting to face Miles. He grinned and quickly pecked Miles' lips before sitting up and pulling his stockings off. Miles groaned as he pushed himself up and reached for the tissues on the nightstand. He cleaned himself off before passing one over to Alex for him to do the same. He ran his fingertip down Alex's spine, his stomach churning at the way Alex looked back and smiled at him.  
  
“I'm so happy you're home. Just wish you weren't leaving again in a week.” Alex said wistfully, the corners of his lips down turning slightly.  
  
“I know, laa. We'll see each other at the London show in January, and I'm done with this tour at the end of February. I'm going to take some time off after that.” Miles replied, making Alex's eyebrows shoot up.  
  
“Really?” he asked as he crumpled up the tissue and tossed it into the trash, then reached over to shut off the lamp on his side of the bed. “Got any tricks up your sleeve, Kane?”  
  
Miles grinned slyly, winking at Alex before turning his own light off. He laid down and held his arms open, humming softly as Alex crawled into them and laid his head on Miles' chest. “I just might be planning a little something, yeah.”  
  
“Like what?” Alex pressed, followed by a small yawn.  
“Can't tell you. But you'll know soon enough.” Miles answered, kissing Alex's forehead and rubbing his back. He slid his hand downwards and gave Alex's bum a gentle squeeze, making him wiggle around briefly.  
  
Alex huffed and nuzzled his face into Miles' neck. “Keeping secrets from me, then? I hate being out of the loop.”  
  
“I promise, love; you're going to know _very _soon.” Miles assured him, which was seemingly enough for Alex, who made a noise of acknowledgment before pressing a row of kisses up Miles' neck. Miles hated hiding things from him, but he didn't worry about it for too long; knowing Alex would find out the next morning when he opened a certain present containing an engagement ring.__  
  
Seems as though Santa would be checking something off of Alex's Christmas list after all.  



	7. I Wanna See You Burn Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of booze in their veins, the boys are feeling adventurous and decide to switch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I suppose this is a relatively quick update, considering how slow I've been the past few months. This stemmed from a conversation I had with [horrormovieshoes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes) about whether or not Alex makes a good top or not. It's not something I generally find believable, I always imagine him as the bottom, but I decided to go outside of my norm and try it out. I envisioned early SIAS Alex for this, which I know might be strange to some, since I think a lot of people would associate this with Alex's current look. But there's just something about how his eyes looked with that hair... There's an intensity to them, it makes him look quite dominating. Funny that having hair in his eyes somehow manages to bring them out. (Of course I welcome you to imagine him however you wish) I left this a little open ended, in case I ever decide to bring Dom Alex back in the future. It's quite lengthy, almost 9,000 words, so for that I apologize. I suppose I got carried away. :) Anyway, enjoy! <33
> 
> In case you wondered, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRrrFdKh9tQ) is the song Alex was playing that Miles started teasing him about, and was the main song I listened to while writing. :)

Miles couldn't figure out how or why he had ended up lying in the backseat of a cab, all he knew was that he was being held there by the weight of Alex's body as he kissed and sucked at Miles' neck. He felt a little out of place there, normally Alex would be the one getting pressed into the leather seat. It wasn't something so outrageously out of the ordinary; Miles was well aware of the way Alex's demeanor could shift with a hint of alcohol in his veins. Still, the switch in dynamics was overall quite foreign to Miles, though was enjoyable enough for him to want to wait it out and see how it all panned out.  
  
He gasped quietly as he slipped his arms around Alex's neck; locking him into place as he marked Miles as his own. He tried desperately not to make too much noise, knowing the cab driver was already being put through an awkward enough situation as it was. This became more difficult to keep up as Alex popped the first two buttons of Miles' shirt open, allowing his mouth to descend further down the younger's body.  
  
Miles glanced down as Alex worked his lips against flushed skin, tensing from the way the Northerner stared up at him though his bangs. Miles was used to seeing an intensity in them; however; he wasn't familiar with the aura of control and dominance. It got his head spinning, his thoughts blurring, and made him want to abandon any preconceived notions of how intimacy between the couple went. It was giving him a shot of bravery and luring him into the unknown.  
  
The cab pulled to the curb and idled as Alex lifted his head and smiled, slowly rising up and off of Miles and reaching for the car door handle. With a lick of his lips and a wink, he was out the door, leaving Miles behind in a daze. He quickly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and handed over a wad of bills to the driver, knowing he gave much more than needed, but not even registering it in the heat of the moment.  
  
Miles stepped out of the cab and slammed the door shut, whipping his head around to where Alex was leaning against the railing that led to their home. The Northerner's breath came out in short, visible puffs as he waited; while snowflakes scattered onto his coat, his hair, and those long, fluttering lashes. Miles couldn't help but stop and admire the beauty in front of him. Alex pushed the hair out of his eyes and straightened out his back.  
  
“You coming? It's cold and I'd like to continue where we left off.” Alex called out, his brow arched in questioning as he turned away. Miles snapped out of his haze and trudged up the steps and to the door, pushing past Alex in the process.  
  
“Why didn't you just go inside while I was paying? You didn't need to wait for me.” Miles asked as he twisted the knob, stopping short once he discovered it was locked. Before he could reach into his pocket for the keys, he felt Alex pressing against his back. He slipped his hand into Miles' trouser pocket and grabbed them himself, being sure to brush his fingers closer to where Miles was beginning to stir in his pants before removing his hand.  
  
“Because you have the keys, baby.” Alex answered as he placed them into Miles' open palm. He slid his arms underneath Miles' jacket and held him by the waist, scattering kisses over the Scouser's neck as Miles attempted to unlock the door. He missed the keyhole when Alex began nibbling his earlobe, though delighted in the sound of his lover's amused chuckle, rather than being embarrassed by it. He got it right the second time around, and wasted no time with unlocking the door and pushing it open.  
  
He walked inside, laughing softly as he turned and waited for Alex to enter. Once he had, Miles shut the door and began to relock it. Just as the deadbolt slid into place, he felt Alex wrapping something around his torso and using it to pull his body backwards. Miles let out a surprised gasp as he stumbled into Alex's chest; looking down and seeing that he was being held there by his boyfriend's scarf. Miles relaxed against Alex's body, pressing himself into the warmth radiating from his slight frame. He watched as the scarf dropped from his waist and onto the floor; having been replaced by a pair of very familiar arms.  
  
“You've been on my mind all night, even when we were side by side. Kept thinking of taking you home, and wrapping myself up in you and spending forever there.” Alex mumbled, his exhales of warm breath making the hair at Miles' nape move about. Miles placed his arms over Alex's and leaned further into him. The sweetness of the Northerner's words dripped off of his tongue like honey, and Miles desperately wanted a taste. He turned around so that the pair were facing each other, draping his arms over Alex's shoulders as the elder shook the bangs out of his eyes. Before Miles could open his mouth to reply, Alex picked up where he left off.  
  
“You draw me right in; I'm your moth, and you're my flame.” he whispered as Miles pushed his hands into Alex's hair, smiling at the other man.  
“I can't be fire, darling; I'm a Pisces.” Miles responded with a smirk, causing Alex to roll his eyes and groan.  
  
“Shut up, yes you are. I often think about throwing myself to the flames, to have you engulf me entirely. I'm overwhelmingly excited by the idea of allowing you to overtake me, and make me burn for you.”  
  
Miles stared into the depths of Alex's darkened eyes, tilting his head and smiling faintly. “How are you so bloody poetic when you're pissed?”  
  
Alex chuckled and kissed up the line of Miles' jaw, his hands slipping underneath the Scouser's coat and twisting the fabric of his shirt around his fingers. “I'm not that drunk. Besides, don't the walls sort of fall away with a bit of booze? Leave all inhibitions at the door; that sort of thing?”  
  
“Suppose so...” Miles muttered, his previous thoughts in the cab coming to the forefront of his mind. He nearly held his breath as Alex slid a hand out from beneath his jacket and tugged the zipper down, pushing the garment off his shoulders seconds later. His breathing sped up when Alex leaned in and nipped at his earlobe, his heart racing as he felt the elder's smile against his cheek. He gasped, dropping his hands to Alex's shoulders and squeezing as he felt a bite to his throat, followed by a few harsh sucks. Miles clung to him tighter as the action was repeated on the opposite side of his neck, and as fingers began dipping down past his waistband.  
  
With a final suck, Alex pulled away and lifted his head back up, simpering as his tongue traced over his lips. “Mine.” he rasped, his eyes carefully going over every detail of Miles' frame. “My boy.” He smiled faintly, his hand wiggling down into Miles' underwear as he pressed a gentle kiss to one of the younger man's freshly made love bites. “And now everyone knows it.”  
  
Miles was on the verge of panting, his mind running rampant as his desire heightened. He wondered if this was how Alex felt whenever they were intimate; an intoxicating mixture of uncertainty and anticipation, or perhaps it was only stemmed from Miles' inexperience with this. Having absolutely no notion of what Alex's next move would be was beyond thrilling, despite the minor reservations he had. He couldn't be sure if the other man even realized the slight role reversal that they were currently in; they were wading into uncharted territory, after all. He knew he could end it all and switch the mood back to normal with only a few words and caresses, but something made him want to hold back in order to see how far Alex would take things.  
  
“Yeah... Your boy.” Miles repeated as Alex began to strip off his own coat, tossing it to the floor and taking another step closer. Before Miles could process what was happening, he was shoved against the front door; the knob digging into his lower back as Alex captured his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Miles hissed in both pleasure and pain as Alex hummed lowly in the back of his throat. Alex focused his eyes right on Miles as he pulled back on the Scouser's lip, sucking lightly before releasing it. Miles ran his tongue over the indentations Alex's teeth left behind as the elder slipped his leg between both of Miles'. The pressure from Alex's thigh against Miles' arousal was exactly what he needed, and on instinct, he rolled his hips forward.  
  
“That feel good, darling?” Alex whispered into Miles' ear, the warmth of his breath and the husky tone of his voice making the blood in Miles' veins surge towards his groin. He nodded and sighed, his eyes becoming half lidded as he felt Alex's hands slide underneath his shirt; skimming over heated skin as he eyed Miles expectantly. “Want more?” he asked, grinning as Miles nodded once again with an almost embarrassingly large amount of enthusiasm.  
  
“Hm, thought so. You always want me, yeah? Always want my body.” he mused, something Miles couldn't begin to deny even if he wanted to. He wrapped his hand around Alex's bicep as the other man leaned in and licked a stripe up Miles' throat, emitting a soft sigh as he did so. “Mm. Think I'm gonna use my mouth on you.” Alex decided. With that, he dropped to his knees in front of Miles, his hands quickly becoming busy with undoing the younger's belt. Miles forgot any previous thoughts he had about how the night would go for the moment, his sole focus on the dark eyed boy now working to get his trousers open.  
  
Miles pushed his hand through Alex's hair, twisting the soft strands around his fingers as he watched on with a growing hunger. The Northerner was indeed correct earlier; Miles always wanted him. He blew out a shaky breath as he felt wet warmth against his lower stomach, and slim fingers slipping into his waistband and pulling downwards. Alex's mouth popped open before he had even gotten Miles' pants down far enough, and Miles smiled as Alex shifted so that his own erection pressed against Miles' leg.  
  
The corners of Alex's mouth curled upwards as Miles' cock came into view, emitting a small sigh as his tongue traced over his pouted lips. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, his whiskey eyes blazing as he stared up at Miles through his lashes. Miles pushed Alex's head forward out of impatience, to which Alex raised a brow in warning, and grabbed Miles by the hips and shoved backwards. Miles grunted and relented, his grip in Alex's hair loosening to the sound of the elder's satisfied hum.  
  
Alex continued to tease Miles, his tongue running over warm skin and prominent veins as he wrapped a hand around the base. He tilted Miles' shaft up so that the tip of his cock pressed into his stomach, and licked up his length until he reached the head. He stopped and laughed under his breath as Miles gently moved his hips forward. Alex repeated the motion twice more before stopping, his lips painfully close to where Miles wanted him the most. He knew Alex could sense this, with the way his eyes flickered back and forth between Miles' face and waiting cock.  
  
“What do you want, Mi-Mi, hm? Want me to suck on you?” Alex started, pausing to quickly lap up the beads of precum leaking from Miles. “Maybe let you fuck my pretty little mouth too.” he finished, swirling his tongue against the head of Miles' cock and making him groan. “Only if you're a good boy, that is.” he added before taking the first couple of inches of Miles' length into his mouth. Miles inhaled sharply from both Alex's words and from the suction Alex's mouth provided him with. Alex's thumbs rubbed up and down Miles' hipbones as he sucked in earnest, batting his eyelashes and softly moaning.  
  
“Alex... God you're perfect. Best little cocksucker I've ever seen.” Miles blurted out, his head bumping into the wall as he moved backwards slightly. Alex groaned and sucked harder, his hand moving in sync with his mouth as he stared up at Miles. He gave a quick squeeze to Miles' shaft before reaching up with his unoccupied hand and cupping his balls; rolling and massaging them gently in the palm of his hand. Miles moaned and tugged on Alex's hair, making him laugh and sending vibrations straight to Miles' cock. Miles clenched his jaw and bucked his hips forward; causing Alex to gag. He pulled off seconds later, much to the Scouser's dismay.  
  
“None of that.” Alex said, licking his reddened lips as he gave Miles a look of warning. He took the head of Miles' length back into his mouth, sucking twice before gently biting down. Miles gasped and widened his eyes; it didn't particularly hurt, but it certainly came as a surprise. Alex grinned, baring his teeth and showing off the hold he had on Miles. He continued to slowly apply more pressure, until Miles was whimpering, before letting his cock fall back out of his mouth.  
  
“Remember darling; I may be on my knees, but I'm still in complete control.” Alex said, his voice taking on an almost sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
“Y-Yes, Alex.” Miles stuttered, unsure of what to make of Alex's words. He felt himself aching with a need he had never felt before, a burning desire erupting in the pit of his stomach as he felt Alex's warm breath against the tip of his length. He decided then that he'd hand the reins over to Alex for the night, he wanted to succumb to the intensifying longing he felt to give himself completely. He wanted to prove that he was Alex's in the same way that Alex did for him all the time. As if Alex could read Miles' mind, he suddenly spoke up and broke Miles out of his thoughts.  
  
“Miles, love; although I must admit that I'm enjoying bossing you around, I can't help but wonder why you haven't put me in my place yet.”  
  
Miles snapped his head down and stared at Alex, his eyes flicking over his defined features. He took a deep breath as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “I haven't done that because I want you to put me in mine.”  
  
Alex froze briefly as his eyes widened, and Miles could almost see the wheels in his brain turning as he considered Miles' proposition. He tilted his head to the side and arched a brow. “Really? You want me calling the shots tonight?” Alex asked, and Miles nodded his head in confirmation.  
  
Worried that he wasn't being one hundred percent clear, Miles voiced his full intentions as Alex gave a last flick of his tongue to Miles' cock. Miles hummed and gently scratched at Alex's head. “Yeah, I do. And not just that... I want you to top, too.”  
  
Alex sucked his breath in as he processed the words. “You sure about that, darling? You never have before and God forbid I ever hurt you. I don't-”  
“Al, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't want this. I love you, and I trust you completely. I'm giving myself to you, and I'm yours to do anything you want with.” Miles interjected, watching as Alex's eyes softened and a sweet smile spread across his face.  
  
Alex pulled Miles' underwear and pants back up; nodding once and rising back onto his feet. His hands cupped Miles' jaw as he leaned in closer. “Is that right?”  
  
Miles smiled and slipped his arms around Alex's waist. “That it is.”  
“Hm.” Alex hummed, his dark eyes sweeping over Miles' body before asking, “Are you mine, baby?”  
  
Miles chewed on his bottom lip as he took one last moment to reconsider, the grip he had on Alex tightening as he felt the elder's lips slide against his cheek. He knew this was what he wanted, and so his decision remained the same. “Yeah, I'm yours, sweetheart. Use me.”  
  
Alex grinned from the answer, a bit of a wicked gleam in his eye as he slid his hands down to Miles' belt. “To the bedroom, then.”  
  
Miles wordlessly followed Alex's lead, trailing along behind him as they walked through the living room and off towards their bedroom. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, a familiar indicator of his nerves flaring up. He meant it when he said that he trusted Alex completely, though it still didn't deter him from feeling unsure about what they were about to do. He wondered if he was acting silly, if his fears were valid or not. He thought briefly on it, soon deciding that what he was experiencing was perfectly normal.  
  
Alex quickly opened the door to the bedroom and hurried Miles inside, blatantly buzzing with excitement for what was to come. He kicked the door shut behind them and turned towards Miles, using the weight of his body to pin the younger man against the wall.  
  
“Say stop and we will, alright? I'll understand if anything gets to be too much for you.” Alex murmured, his voice filled with a light concern as he rubbed circles into Miles' hipbones.  
  
Miles cocked his head and laughed quietly, his hand grazing Alex's elbow before sliding underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt. “What the hell are you planning to do that warrants my need of a safe word?” Miles asked, the combination of the alcohol he consumed and his current adrenaline rush giving him a lighter feeling.  
  
Alex chuckled and licked his lips, his eyes wild and mysterious. “That's for me to know and for you to find out.”  
  
Before Miles could so much as open his mouth to respond, Alex was yanking him away from the wall and walking them closer to the bed, grunting as he pushed Miles down on top of it. “Stay.” Alex commanded, as though Miles were a dog that needed to be told orders. Miles took it seriously, and remained in his spot like a good pup as he awaited Alex's next move.  
  
Alex circled slowly around the bed, eying Miles with a sense of domination that he was unfamiliar with. It was a look he was beginning to enjoy on Alex, reveling in the way the elder man watched him as he sauntered around the room.  
  
“I like it when you look all intimidating, laa. It's cute.” Miles said teasingly, though soon wished he could retract the statement as Alex glared at him through his bangs. He shrunk down lower into the bed as Alex cocked his jaw and walked over to his side.  
  
“I don't believe now's the time to be making smart arse comments, now is it?” Alex asked, his voice low.  
  
Miles tilted his head and smiled, finding the whole situation to be a bit funny, despite his uneasiness. “Suppose not. Sorry, doll.” he spoke in a near mocking tone. He wanted to see what exactly would happen if he antagonized Alex, no matter how awful of an idea that could be. He knew that whenever he was in charge, he always liked it when Alex got a little feisty, and so he wanted to see if it was the same for the Northerner.  
  
Alex's eyes darkened as he drummed his fingertips onto the nightstand nearby. He licked his lips, straightening out his back as he took another step closer. “Take your clothes off. Now.”  
  
“Ooh, trying to see me naked? You dirty old man.” Miles teased, reaching backwards to grab his t-shirt and pull it up and over his head.  
  
Alex scoffed and gripped onto the table, shifting his weight to one side and holding himself up. “I'm roughly two months older than you, I really don't think that qualifies me to be an old man.”  
  
Miles laughed as he began wriggling out of his jeans. “Maybe not; but you're definitely dirty.”  
Alex smirked and reached down to unbuckle his belt. “Oh, I won't argue with that. I do believe I may be dirtier than you think.”  
  
Miles raised his brows as he pushed both his trousers and underwear down, kicking them off completely before laying back onto the bed. “I find that hard to believe, since you're never anything less than a slut anytime we fuck.”  
  
“Normally, yes. But I do recall you giving me the power, and I can promise you that I intend to take full advantage.” Alex countered, tugging his shirt off and throwing it aside. “You also better shut that little mouth of yours before I do it for you.”  
  
Miles snorted with laughter and stretched his legs out. “I'd like to see you try.”  
  
“Talk back one more time and you will.” Alex threatened, his voice almost menacing as he walked over to the dresser and plugged his phone into the stereo. He stood there for a moment messing with something, and Miles began wondering what exactly he could be doing on his phone that was so important.  
  
Just as he was about to question it, he heard music coming out of the speakers; an unfamiliar drumbeat with an admittedly catchy bass line. An almost monotonous voice kicked in, and Miles continued to listen as Alex walked back over, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so that they hung open around his frame. He glanced down at Miles' discarded underwear and smiled, bending over and snatching them up. His grin widened when he lifted the garment up closer and saw the wet spot where Miles had leaked precum.  
  
“Ooh yes, you want this, darling. Don't you?” Alex murmured, eying the briefs before holding them up to his nose and inhaling. “You smell so sweet.” he went on, quickly raising a brow as he added, “But you taste even better.”  
  
Miles bit his lip, watching as Alex leaned over the bed and held the underwear up to Miles' face. “Go on, love. Have a taste.”  
  
Miles inhaled sharply, freezing momentarily as he tried to figure out whether or not Alex was serious. He knew that he definitely was as their eyes met, and so Miles moved his head forward. His tongue darted out as he felt the fabric against his lips, pressing the tip of his tongue to the wet spot and slowly licking. He'd never done anything like this before, he wasn't even sure if he had ever actually tasted himself. He couldn't help but find the whole situation incredibly erotic, it felt so taboo, and the fact that Alex was watching him excitedly only made it that much more of a turn on. He let out a quiet moan, making Alex groan and reach down to palm himself.  
  
Alex licked his lips and whispered, “Good, innit?”  
  
Miles nodded and swiped his tongue over the area faster, and Alex's breathing sped up. He stopped touching himself as he slowly pulled the underwear away from Miles, tossing them back onto the floor and pushing his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
“On your knees.” Alex ordered as he started crawling up onto the bed. Miles took one last look at Alex before turning over, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and waiting for Alex's next demand. Miles sucked his breath in when he felt Alex's hands begin to rub over his bare ass, massaging and squeezing with calloused fingers. Miles bit his lip and let his head fall back slightly, and took delight in the satisfied hum he heard Alex make.  
  
“This is a pleasant turn of events; seeing you at my disposal like this, Miles.” Alex started, his fingers working into Miles' skin and making him softly moan. “I've always wondered what you'd look like with an arse full of cock.”  
  
Miles shuddered and arched into Alex's touch, his breathing speeding up as he melted under his lover. They were both quiet for a moment, giving Miles a chance to hear the lyrics of the song properly. He noticed that the chorus in particular got a bit graphic, and so he chuckled and turned back to look at Alex.  
  
“You listen to this kind of filth, Al? 'Bout tearing people apart? You really are dirty.” Miles taunted, a small grin spreading across his face, though it disappeared just as fast when Alex ripped his belt out of the loop holes of his jeans. He folded the leather strap in half and moved backwards a few inches, right at the same time that Miles tried to pull away. He didn't make it in time, however, and seconds later he was crying out as the belt cracked down against his backside.  
  
“What did I tell you about that mouth, boy?!” Alex sneered, giving Miles no opportunity to answer him before he was once again whipping the Scouser.  
  
“Jesus Alex! Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry baby, fucking hell...” Miles choked out, his ass stinging in a way he had never felt before. Despite the throbbing pain he now felt, he also didn't fail to notice how much he was actually enjoying it. He clenched his teeth and hissed as Alex lashed the belt down onto him again, and a quiet groan slipped past his lips as he dropped his head between his shoulders.  
  
“I'm not Alex, not right now, and I'm definitely not your baby. You will refer to me only as 'Sir', whenever I give you the right to speak, that is. Understand?”  
  
Miles whimpered as his body shook in pleasure, unaware of how much he wanted this until now. “Y-Yes, Sir. I understand.”  
  
“I hope so, because I won't hesitate to beat your ass 'til it's black and blue.” Alex told him, a hint of depravity in his voice that made Miles shiver. He felt Alex sliding off of the bed, much to his dismay, but was relieved to turn his head and see the Northerner removing the rest of his clothes. Miles rocked back and forth slightly, aching with anticipation as he watched Alex step over to the edge of the bed and grab the belt once again.  
  
“Come here, Miles.” Alex spoke, and Miles wasted no time in obeying him. He turned so that he was facing the elder, his face level with Alex's chest. It became apparent that this wasn't what he wanted, however, as he pushed down on the small of Miles' back, hinting for him to drop lower. Miles got down on his elbows so that he was in front of Alex's cock. He watched eagerly as Alex wrapped a hand around his length, giving himself a few rough tugs before guiding it towards Miles' mouth.  
  
“Suck it.” Alex growled, and it was all Miles needed before he was taking the first few inches down his throat. He closed his eyes and moaned around him, sucking in earnest as Alex gently scratched his nails over Miles' scalp. It gave an almost soothing effect, though it didn't last for long. Miles breathed in through his nose quickly and sharply as he felt Alex pull his hand away, flinching from the sound of the belt buckle near his ear.  
  
Miles' eyes flew open as he realized Alex was wrapping the belt around the back of his head, taking each end into his hands and holding tight. He attempted to pull away and ask what Alex was doing, but soon found out as Alex pulled the belt forward, simultaneously causing Miles' head to be pushed further down Alex's cock. Miles gagged and tried to pull away so that he could cough, his eyes pricking with tears from the unexpected movement. Alex didn't ease up on the hold he had on Miles, only pulling forward a bit more as he gazed down at the Scouser.  
  
“Now now; I know you can do it, love. Don't give up on me so fast, yeah? Show me how good you are.” Alex cooed, his eyes and voice both deceivingly soft. Miles looked up at the elder and knew he couldn't disappoint him, he had to prove himself. He nodded as best as he could, breathing heavily through his nose as Alex tugged the belt forward and pushed Miles' head down further.  
  
He concentrated on his breathing, and on trying to relax his throat to prevent anymore gagging. Before he knew it, he had the entirety of Alex's length in his mouth. It surprised him a small amount, he genuinely didn't believe he could do it. Of course he's gone down on Alex plenty of times, but never deep throated him; that was most definitely the Northerner's specialty, not his own. The only way he could think to describe the feeling was simply, 'full.' He felt completely filled, and a little bit stretched. It made his mind wander to what he knew was going to come.  
  
Alex picked up a steady rhythm, loosening the belt briefly so Miles could take a few gasps of breath before pulling forward and pushing Miles' head back down again. Miles became much more used to it, and even started to enjoy it himself, particularly with the way it made Alex moan and pant.  
  
Miles could feel his saliva beginning to drip out of the corners of his mouth, and that combined with the suction on Alex's cock created deliciously obscene sounds that he knew would normally make Alex blush furiously. However, he was no where close to being bashful that night, and so instead he watched Miles with lust blown eyes, and with a wicked grin plastered onto his face.  
  
“Fuck, Miles. You look so good. Gagging on my cock and moaning like that.” Alex groaned out, biting his lip and gently thrusting his hips forward. Miles hummed around him in response, the best that he could manage given his current situation. Even if he could properly respond, he wouldn't deny Alex's statement. Miles always loved watching him do this, and he imagined it must be just as thrilling for Alex to see. Miles could feel his cock beginning to throb, aching for some attention as well. He knew Alex could see it too, if the way he was smirking down at Miles was enough to go by.  
  
“You need something?” Alex asked as he loosened his grip on the belt, allowing Miles to pull off and speak. He coughed once before licking his lips and glancing up at Alex.  
  
“Yes, more. I.. I want you inside of me, Sir.” Miles panted out, trying to catch his breath as he spoke and watched Alex with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
Alex raised a brow and shook the hair out of his face. “Do you now? Hm... Yeah, I suppose you've earned a little treat. You did suck me quite well.”  
  
Miles nodded eagerly, shivering from the sound of Alex's laughter. “Ooh, you want it bad, baby; I can tell.” Alex gushed, and Miles only continued to move his head in agreement. He couldn't deny it, he wanted this more than anything.  
  
“Face forward, and spread your knees apart.”  
  
Miles did what was asked of him with no question, and stared ahead at the headboard as he waited for what would happen next. He heard a rustling to his right, and assumed Alex must be getting out some lubrication. He knew he had guessed correctly once he heard the popping sound from the cap being opened, and he hung his head down to try and prepare himself. He couldn't help but feel nervous, even with the fact that he wanted to go through with it. He yelped when he felt a slick, cold liquid being spread around his entrance, and his body tensed up on instinct.  
  
“It's okay love, relax. Shh, just me. It's only me. There you go, so good. You're so good, Miles.”  
  
Miles relaxed his body with a slight hesitance, knowing he'd be making it more painful for himself if he didn't. He took in Alex's gentle words and praises, soothing him as the elder gently pressed a finger inside. Miles squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, trying everything in his power to not allow his body to tense up again. He let out a ragged breath as Alex ran his fingers through his hair, and the movement inside of him came to a stand still.  
  
“Are you alright? Do we need to stop?” Alex asked, losing his dominating edge as his voice filled with concern.  
  
“Y-yeah... I'm alright. It's just... It feels weird, Al.” Miles answered, forgetting to address him as 'Sir' while he attempted to adjust.  
  
If Alex noticed the slip up, he chose not to say anything, instead leaning down and whispering into Miles' ear, reassuring him that he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen, that he'd take care of Miles. Alex's comfort was enough to calm him completely, and with a quick kiss, he was giving the go ahead for Alex to continue.  
  
Alex slowly began moving his finger inside and out, taking great caution to ensure Miles was still comfortable at all times. It took a bit of time and patience, but eventually Miles warmed up to the action, and began moaning softly as Alex worked his finger inside of him. He even happily agreed when Alex suggested he take a little more, and twisted the sheets around his fists as he felt another finger slide in.  
  
“See? Not so bad, is it babe? No, not at all.” Alex said, his voice low as he slid his fingers in and out. Miles shook his head and groaned, licking his lips as his breathing picked up speed. He jolted when he felt Alex's fingers brush against his prostate, his body being overtaken by waves of both shock and pleasure. He grunted as Alex repeated the action, and he gently rolled his hips backwards to meet each movement.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart. I love seeing you this way. Are you ready now? You ready for my cock?”  
  
Miles sighed and nodded his head, his voice trembling as he said, “I'm ready, Sir. Please.”  
  
Alex hummed in satisfaction as he slowly pulled his fingers out, and Miles practically held his breath as he heard the sound of Alex once again getting the lube. He didn't jump from the cold feeling this time around, instead sighing softly and pressing back into the touch. He tried to control his shaking body as he felt the tip of Alex's cock teasing his entrance, and he even surprised himself from the way he moaned at the feeling. His patience wore thin, he desperately needed more, and so without any conscious volition, he snapped.  
  
“Come on, Alex. Just fucking give it to me!” he said, not even thinking of any potential consequences from his outburst. He froze when he felt Alex cease all movement, though began to cringe when he heard the clamor from Alex's belt.  
  
“What did I tell you about talking back, Miles?” Alex growled, the cold of the belt buckle gently scraping past Miles' bare thigh.  
Miles gulped slowly, mentally cursing himself for doing something so stupid. “You told me that if I did it again you'd shut me up.”  
  
“That's right; and I always make good on my promises, don't I?”  
  
“Yes Sir, a-always...” Miles stuttered out, the anticipation inside of him building.  
  
Alex quickly slapped the belt against the inside of Miles' thigh, making him cry out and jerk his hips. Miles hung his head, his legs shaking as he watched his precum dripping down onto the bed sheets.  
  
“Lift your head and open your mouth.” Alex barked out, and Miles complied instantly. He raised his head as his mouth dropped open, wondering what exactly Alex had in mind in order to shut him up. He learned Alex's plan seconds later, as he watched the Northerner lean over the bed and once again grab his underwear. Alex quickly moved back behind Miles, reaching around him and swiftly stuffing the briefs into Miles' waiting mouth. He then wrapped his belt around the front of Miles' face, in the opposite direction from last time. A portion of the leather strap slid into the space left in the Scouser's mouth, and Miles felt the belt tighten around his cheeks as Alex tied the slack of it around the back of his head.  
  
“Bite down.” Alex instructed, and Miles clamped his teeth down and closed his mouth as best as he could. He breathed through his nose as Alex dragged his nails down Miles' back, making him arch and groan through his makeshift gag. Alex hummed at the muffled sound, and gave a rough tug to the knot holding the belt in place.  
  
“Much better. You're always talking, Miles; and I think you've had this coming.”  
  
Miles nodded and pulled at the sheets, balling them into his hands as he felt Alex's cock pressing against his entrance. He dropped down onto his elbows, raising his ass higher into the air. He smiled as best as he could manage at the sound of Alex's elated sigh from behind him. Alex grabbed Miles' hip with one hand as he held his length with the other, guiding himself and slowly pushing the head inside of Miles' tight warmth.  
  
Miles reminded himself to relax as he felt Alex slide in, breathing hard through his nose and digging his fingers into the mattress. Alex let out a choked moan as he pressed deeper, his grip on Miles' hip tightening significantly as he panted and cursed under his breath.  
  
“Jesus, baby; you're tight. So fucking tight... Better than any piece of cunt I've ever had. Ooh, fuck.” Alex groaned, his brow creasing as beads of sweat started to roll down his body.  
  
Miles whimpered and slid his arms out in front of himself, laying his head against the pillows as Alex filled him to the brim. He knew how excited Alex must have felt in that moment, and he couldn't be more grateful for the elder's patience and restraint. Once Alex was completely inside of Miles, he ceased all movements without having to be asked, knowing he needed to wait until Miles had adjusted himself to the feeling.  
  
Alex whined softly, leaning forward and pressing kisses to Miles' shoulder as he waited. It was all so foreign to the Scouser, he felt so vulnerable and exposed. It gave him a new found appreciation for the fact that Alex did this for him on a regular basis. He definitely couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it, however, proving this fact with the way he clenched around Alex's cock.  
  
“Christ, Miles. Keep that up and I'm gonna come before we even get started.” Alex gritted, the tendons in his neck jutting out as he tried to retain his composure. Miles let his muscles relax, closing his eyes before gently pushing his hips backwards, a silent plea for Alex to start moving.  
  
“Ready now?” Alex asked, his hands rubbing up and down Miles' back. Miles gave a quick nod, and with that, Alex slowly rolled his hips, his hands dipping down to Miles' underside. He slid his hands over heated, smooth skin, before resting them on the younger' man's hips. He gave them a squeeze as he pulled them backwards, his teeth sinking down into his own bottom lip as he heard Miles groan.  
  
“Never thought I'd s-see you like this, Mi; giving yourself to me this way. You were made for it, baby.” Alex started, stuttering as he pushed back inside of Miles. “Doesn't it feel good to give up your choices? To let me make them for... Mm... F-for you?”  
  
Miles let out a muffled moan, slumping forward slightly as Alex gradually began picking up speed. He knew Alex was right; it did feel good to give up his right to choose, his independence. He felt safe in Alex's grip, and knew that his lover took the sudden power shift very seriously. Alex was always one to work diligently in everything he did, and this was no exception. It gave Miles the opportunity to become more in touch with the submissive side he unknowingly had pent up inside of himself. Although he frequently gave in to Alex's requests outside of the bedroom, he'd always been the one to be in charge within it. It felt liberating to give up control, to let himself be used for Alex's pleasure. He quickly found that it gave him an undeniable amount of satisfaction as well.  
  
Alex huffed as he sped up, unable to rip his gaze away from where his cock moved in and out of Miles. He felt an overwhelming amount of pride for the Scouser, and for the fact that Miles trusted him enough to do this. He whimpered as Miles continued to clench around his length, the added tightness making Alex throw his head back and groan.  
  
“You feel so fucking good around me, babe. And you're doing so well, taking my cock inside that tight little ass of yours.” Alex praised in between breathy moans and short gasps for air. Miles shuddered and pressed back further, wanting to please Alex and take in as much as he could. He felt an urgent need to prove himself. He cried out as best as he could manage when Alex delivered a particularly sharp thrust, his hips picking up speed and making his balls slap against Miles' ass.  
  
“God I wanna properly hear those sounds of yours, you've no idea... Promise to be on your best behavior if I take your gag apart, Miles? Be a good boy and moan nice and loud for me?”  
  
Miles nodded frantically, his limbs weakening as his veins buzzed with a euphoric sense of pleasure. His eyes flew open as Alex pulled back on the slack of the belt, lifting his head up and tilting it backwards, until he was looking up at the ceiling. Alex's thrusts slowed as he worked the belt open, snatching it away from Miles' face as the knot came undone. He quickly pulled the underwear out of Miles' mouth and tossed them to the floor, dropping the belt beside them as Miles gasped for breath.  
  
Alex laughed fervently as he resumed his previous pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that the first time you sucked me off, you told me that I was so thick that you wished you were a bottom.” Alex said, grunting as he dug his nails into Miles' shoulder, making him hiss and roll his hips backward. “Tell me, Miles; does that still ring true? Hm?”  
  
“Yes, Sir.. Oh, god...” Miles groaned out, eliciting another hum of approval out of the Northerner.  
“That's right, sweetheart; tell me how much you love this. Come on now, don't be shy.”  
  
Miles sucked his breath in as he held himself up on his hands and knees, his legs wobbling as he whimpered and heaved. “I love it so much, _fuck _I love it!”  
  
Alex picked up the belt and folded it in half before quickly lashing it out against Miles' upper back. “Tell me what you love, Miles! Fucking tell me, you bloody tease.” Alex growled, reaching up and twisting his fingers into Miles' hair and giving a rough tug.  
  
Miles yelped and threw his head back, until the skin of his throat was tight and taut. “Your cock, I love it! I love you fucking me, and feeling you... fuck, feeling you inside of me! Christ, I'm in love with it; with the way you stretch me open. Fucking hell, Alex; Sir.”  
  
He cried out in a mixture of pain and delight as Alex cracked the belt against his thigh, shivering from the delirious laugh that escaped the elder's mouth. “That's right, baby. I own you. This...” Alex started, squeezing Miles' bum before delivering a harsh slap, the metal of his pinkie ring causing the Scouser's skin to swell and ache. “That's all mine. Mine to grab and spank and fuck whenever I want. So's this...” he trailed off as he reached around between Miles' legs; wrapping a hand around his length and squeezing once before letting go.  
  
“What a gorgeous little fuck toy I've got to play with.” Alex cooed, pulling Miles back by the hair until he was sitting on his heels, with Miles in his lap. Alex kept a near deathly grip in Miles' locks as he thrust up into him, shallow but deep. Miles moaned and dropped his head against Alex's shoulder, his eyes rolling back as Alex hit his prostate. His mouth hung open as he gasped and writhed, his scalp burning from where Alex was tugging at his hair.  
  
“Look at you, panting like a goddamned dog... You thirsty, love?” Alex asked, not waiting for an answer before he spat down into Miles' open mouth. Miles swallowed it down greedily, his tongue dancing past his lips as Alex repeated the action. He licked his lips and croaked out, “Thank you, Sir,” emitting a soft whine soon after.  
  
“God you fucking love this, you look like a right whore right now. Only for me; always for me.” Alex said, his voice rough and spent. He laughed softly as his face came in closer; his lips brushing over Miles' earlobe as he murmured, “Who's your Daddy, baby?”  
  
Miles groaned and dug his nails into Alex's thighs, his cock throbbing with a near painful need for release. “You.” he whispered.  
  
Alex scoffed and snagged Miles' earlobe between his teeth, biting it as he brought his hand down between Miles' legs with a quick smack. He ignored the younger man's whimpers as he demanded, “Again, you little bitch! Louder!”  
  
“You are! Fuck, you are, Alex! I'm yours, you own me! Christ, I wanna come, please! Please, Al...” Miles sobbed, submitting himself in full as he felt a burning ache in the pit of his stomach, weak from the now constant prostate stimulation he was receiving.  
  
Alex groaned, low and gravelly in the back of his throat. He wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base of Miles' length, working as a makeshift cock ring. “Yeah? Does my baby boy need me to make him come?”  
  
Miles nodded furiously as he choked on a moan. “Yes, so bad... Want you to so fucking bad...”  
He didn't even flinch when he felt Alex's hand cracking down against his inner thigh as he roared, “Again!”  
  
“Yes! I need you to make me come; oh god I need you, I need you, I need you...”  
  
Alex pumped his hips faster as he took Miles' cock into his hand, moving it up and down in fast strokes. “Fucking give it to me, baby; make a mess. I want it everywhere, be a good boy for me.”  
  
Miles could feel himself on the verge of erupting before Alex had finished speaking, and with a quick flick of Alex's wrist and thumb rubbing over the swollen head of his length; he came. He cried out, an incoherent jumble of words as he emptied himself onto the sheets and Alex's hand.  
  
Alex keened and whimpered at the sight, letting go of his hold on both Miles' hair and cock as he reached the edge. Miles slumped forward with the loss of Alex's grip, his body feeling languid, almost boneless. Alex squeezed Miles' hips as he gave a few final thrusts, though caught Miles off guard as he quickly pulled out. He took his cock into his hand and pumped hard and fast; and with a near animalistic groan, he came too. His come spattered over Miles' back, and his bangs fell into his eyes as he thrust into his hand.  
  
“You're fucking gorgeous, oh god Miles. Such a pretty picture, so perfect...” Alex gasped, slowly bringing his movements to a stop as he admired his handiwork. Miles laid utterly motionless, other than the heave of his body as he tried to regain his breath. Alex leaned forward and quickly darted his tongue out to taste himself; the salt from both Miles' body and his own release coating his tongue. With a soft, near dreamy sigh, he dropped down onto the bed beside Miles. He reached over and pushed the hair away from the Scouser's forehead, smiling fondly as they locked eyes.  
  
“You were so wonderful, darling; I'm beyond proud of you. I couldn't have asked for anything better... I didn't hurt you, did I? Was that too much?” Alex asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.  
  
Miles shook his head and grabbed Alex's hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing over roughened knuckles before squeezing tightly in reassurance. “No, you didn't; you were incredible. I feel... _Wow _. I feel really good. No wonder you like it so much.”  
  
Alex giggled and pressed his body closer to Miles, his arm snaking around the younger's torso. “Don't be getting any ideas about this becoming a permanent arrangement! I love having you inside me too much, and I've no intention of giving it up.”  
  
Miles swallowed hard before laughing softly. “If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd be ready to shove your face into the pillows and fuck you endlessly, after hearing that.”  
  
Alex couldn't help but look pleased with himself over the current state of his lover, he was always delighted when he found something new that he could excel at. “Tomorrow morning, then? And after we can have breakfast in bed.”  
  
Miles shook his head and wiggled his body closer, leaning in and giving Alex a quick yet gentle kiss. “There's the Alex I know so well. Always ready and willing to bend over.”  
  
Alex rolled his eyes, though was unable to hide his smile. “Mhm. I'm still here, babe. Never went anywhere, either. I was just... Trying on something new.”  
  
“And did you enjoy it?” Miles asked, searching Alex's eyes as the elder chewed on his bottom lip in thought.  
“I did, yeah. But I wouldn't want to do it often. Only once in awhile... What about you? Did you like it?”  
  
Miles raised a brow and smiled, turning over onto his side and pulling Alex into his arms. “Yes, actually. I never thought I would... I think it was more because I tried it with you. I can't imagine ever going through with that if I were with someone else.”  
  
“Better not be with anyone else, otherwise I'll have to get the belt again.” Alex grumbled as he squirmed in Miles' arms, trying to get himself comfortable.  
  
Miles cradled Alex to his chest, his hands gently rubbing up and down the Northerner's back as he tried not to laugh. “I wouldn't even dream of it, love.”  
  
Alex grinned and pulled Miles' face in for a kiss, his touch now feather light as he trailed his fingers down Miles' back. He pulled away with a sigh, his eyes at half mast as his gaze lingered over Miles' face. “I'm going to grab something to clean us up with, and then I'll rub a bit of baby oil over where you were hit.”  
  
Miles smirked as he pushed Alex's hair out of his face. “First you whip me and now you wanna oil me down; you pervert.”  
  
Alex pouted his lips, his brow furrowing as he sat up. "No, I'm caring for you and tending to the pain I'm sure you have; you just have a perverted mind.... Although I won't deny any accusations that I like to rub your arse with baby oil.”  
  
Miles propped himself up on his elbow, his head resting in the palm of his hand. “I told you that you were a dirty bastard.”  
  
Alex grinned slyly as he got off of the bed, looking down at Miles and winking before replying, “The dirtiest; and you don't even know the half of it yet.”  
____


	8. Skin on Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys act on their longtime crushes on each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt I had received on tumblr where you write a drabble based on a song. This was for the song Skin on Skin by Queens of the Stone Age. I couldn't resist making it more of a full on thing. The event they're at is the 2009 NME awards. It's not as explicit as most of my work, but I think that sometimes just the basics are what's the sexiest :) Enjoy!
> 
> Here's the song: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amKlxG0pVe8)

Miles smiled cooly as he held up the massive bronze hand giving a middle finger out to the crowd; his gaze flicking between the people in front of him and the man at his side. Alex was quite jittery that night, he couldn't stay still and kept shuffling back and forth between the podium and the women who presented them the award. Miles couldn't be arsed to remember their names at the moment, all he could think about was how good Alex looked. He especially liked that his friend had been letting his hair grow out, curling around the edges with long bangs falling into those wide, brown eyes.  
  
Just as his thoughts began going wayward as he turned to walk off the stage, the object of Miles' current desires pressed into his side, an arm wrapping around the Scouser's shoulders before slowly sliding down his back and lingering there. His breath hitched as he felt Alex's lips skim over his ear as he spoke, “Gotta do a quick interview and photo shoot, then there's an after party we could go to.”  
  
Miles instinctively curled his fingers into the collar of Alex's leather jacket, and he felt a zap of electricity shoot up his spine from the way the other man chuckled at it. “You wanna go to it?”  
  
Alex shrugged and pulled back a few inches, much to Miles' disappointment. “Lex wants to, so... Your company would be much appreciated, 'specially when she runs off with Tennessee and Pixie and leaves me with God knows who.”  
  
Miles laughed and tried his hardest to not let it sound as bitter as he felt. He knew Alex had a girlfriend, and that in reality he had zero chance with him, but he still couldn't help but dream. He gave a clipped off smile and nodded, his eyes darting away from the confusion growing on Alex's face as they stepped into a side room where their interview and photo shoot was taking place. He walked away from the other man and over to the interviewer, sticking his hand out and introducing himself to try and distract his mind.  
  
Alex slunk up beside him a few seconds later, pressing their sides together as he mumbled a quick hello and turned his head towards Miles. He could feel the intensity of Alex's stare burning into him, and he looked to the Northerner out of habit. Alex smiled timidly as he squeezed Miles' hip, mouthing 'Are you okay?' as their interviewer and the cameraman got ready. Miles nodded and suddenly felt an urge to laugh, he assumed the alcohol he had consumed thus far was starting to hit him. It only set Alex off, and soon the pair were giggling wildly, while the interviewer tried to regain their attention.  
  
Their carefree attitude continued on as the man began asking them questions, all the while Alex clutched onto their award as he excitedly chattered on about various subjects. Their laughing fit wasn't able to be tamed, and they even broke out into a quick impromptu duet of Standing Next to Me. Miles' mood lightened considerably as they bounced thoughts off of each other, the previous tension melting away, though soon being replaced with a different kind.  
  
Alex began babbling about the process behind their winning music video, when Miles cut in to talk about it as well. He looked towards Alex, and was both surprised and delighted when he caught Alex staring at his mouth as he spoke, his body beginning to tingle faintly when the other man licked his lips and looked up at Miles through his lashes. It only lasted for an instant, and just like that it was over, with Alex looking back at the interviewer and attempting to accurately answer his questions.  
  
Still, Miles was able to see something in Alex's eyes that was unusual, which he could only describe as lust. It was something he had imagined happening for years, if he was perfectly honest. He had seen that look a few other times before; though they were mainly directed towards Alexa and one or two birds that caught Alex's eye in a couple of pubs somewhere. He never expected to be the target of it himself. It made his temperature rise and his blood rush through his body, and he quickly looked away to try and calm himself before things got out of hand. Thankfully he was able to disguise his disbelief well, and no one suspected that anything was wrong.  
  
He had trouble focusing for the rest of the interview, though did manage to make a quip every now and then. He almost trailed off completely when Alex bent down to fix his pant leg, his face winding up dangerously close to where Miles could feel his blood beginning to drain down to. The interviewer paid them no attention, continuing to rattle off his questions as Alex raised a brow. He batted his eyelashes as his teeth snagged onto his bottom lip, flashing Miles a wink before the Scouser quickly looked away and tried to remain composed.  
  
It was going to be a long night, and Miles desperately needed another drink (or three) in order to get through it.  
  
\--------------  
  
The after party was just as boring as Miles had been suspecting, nothing but a bunch of people who thought themselves overly important trying to one up each other. Sure, he mingled and chatted up a few girls who vaguely caught his interest, though he soon found himself completely bored with it all. Alex had been dragged away by Alexa over an hour ago, and so he had been left to his own devices. He sighed and wandered over to the bar; getting a refill on his brandy and Coke before slinking off into a dark corner so that he could people watch.  
  
He took a gulp of his drink; leaning his head back against the wall behind him and staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were swimming around his brain, ones he tried desperately to forget, though never seemed to be able to. He jumped when he felt someone's presence at his side out of nowhere, and almost told them to fuck off if it wasn't for them speaking first.  
  
“What're you doing all alone, love?” Alex asked, his voice thick with intoxication and something else that Miles couldn't place. He was speaking an octave lower than normal, which was a bit odd; normally Alex went more high pitched when he was drunk. He wasn't going to complain, he enjoyed this huskier version, as though he smoked one too many cigarettes. Miles lifted his head and turned to face the other man, noting that the same coquettish grin from earlier had returned to his face.  
  
Miles cleared his throat and tapped his finger against his glass. “Just observing.”  
  
Alex hummed approvingly and tilted his head. “Mhm. Like what you see?” he went on, the look in his eyes suggesting he meant it in reference to himself, rather than anyone else there.  
  
“I...” Miles trailed off, noticing the lipstick smeared around Alex's mouth. He scowled and glanced back out at the crowd of people in the room before responding.  
  
“Had some fun with your lady friend, I see.” he muttered, more to himself than to Alex. He flinched from how cold and petty he sounded, knowing that he was giving himself away with each passing second.  
  
Alex smirked and swiped his thumb over the corner of his lips. “Only a little bit. I've been looking to have some fun elsewhere, if I'm quite honest.”  
Miles darted his eyes back towards Alex, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh?” Miles blurted out, the only thing he could think to say in the moment.  
  
Alex nodded slowly as he bit down on his bottom lip, batting his lashes and once more pressing into the Scouser's side. “Miles, why haven't you kissed me yet?”  
  
Miles nearly choked on his saliva, his mouth dropping open as Alex slid an arm around the back of his neck. “I wanted to snog you in front of that camera while we were getting interviewed. Wanted everyone to see it.”  
  
They both went silent, instead staring at each other in a way that had Miles' guts twisting. He didn't even think, instead going on autopilot as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Alex's. He gripped onto Alex's neck as the older boy moaned lowly in the back of his throat, throwing his other arm around Miles' shoulders. Miles could taste the cigarettes Alex had smoked and the liquor he drank on his lips; along with something a bit sweet, something entirely belonging to Alex.  
  
In the midst of their fervor, Miles sucked and bit on Alex's bottom lip, causing him to part them and allow Miles to slip his tongue inside, his hold on Alex tightening slightly as the other man groaned into Miles' open mouth. He eventually disregarded any doubt he thought Alex might be feeling when he noticed the older boy beginning to slowly rut against his thigh, tiny whines escaping his mouth and into Miles'.  
  
Miles slid a hand down Alex's side and into his back pocket; giving a gentle squeeze which only fueled Alex's desire. He broke the kiss and huffed quietly, his eyes rolling back as he tried to find himself a bit of relief. He'd been under that certain heated fog all day, and it only escalated the second he laid eyes on Miles earlier that evening. He had wanted Miles for as far back as their friendship went; at first starting as an innocent crush which then blossomed into a burning lust as time went on.  
  
“Christ, Al; someone's gonna see us.” Miles whispered, his voice breaking as he tried to hold back the sounds he wanted to make. Alex laughed and nipped at Miles' earlobe, making his jaw clench as his fingernails dug into Alex's skin.  
  
“They all think we're shagging already; how about we make the rumors true, eh?” Alex murmured into Miles' ear; giggling again when he heard the younger boy sucking his breath in.  
  
“You want...” Miles started, trailing off as Alex nodded and licked his lips; those dark eyes almost black as he watched Miles hungrily.  
“Take me home with you, yeah? A bit of skin on skin; tangled up in the sheets... Been dying for it.”  
“Is that right?” Miles asked, his lips curling upwards from Alex's answering whine. “Well, I'd be a dickhead to disappoint you, then.”  
  
Alex grinned and grabbed Miles by the wrist; pulling him along as they began to weave through the crowd. Miles kept his head lowered to try and remain as inconspicuous as possible; and noticed Alex doing the same. He felt the grip around his wrist tighten as they hurried past a swarm of people, most of which Miles couldn't recognize.  
  
They slowed down once they reached the exit, both sighing in relief from having not been caught. Alex turned back to look at Miles then, a coy little smile on his face. They sneaked out of the building through a back entrance, hoping to avoid waiting paparazzi; and luck appeared to be on their side as they were met with no one lurking around.  
“Got a room? Nearby, preferably.” Alex said as they walked towards the side of the street in hopes of hailing down a cab. They draped their arms around each other as they waited, and Miles' breath caught in his throat when Alex started kissing his neck. He clutched onto Alex's shoulder and sighed softly. The fact that they were out in the open for all of London to see suddenly popped up in Miles' brain, and he tried to pull away from the Northerner's lips, though it was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
“Too risky, Al. If the paps saw that, we'd be absolutely fucked.” Miles mumbled, biting onto his lip as Alex curled his fingers into the collar of Miles' leather jacket.  
  
“Well, I'm looking to get fucked tonight anyway...” Alex said lowly, his eyebrows raising up suggestively. “Though I was hoping it'd be by you.”  
  
Miles never gave a reply, as he saw a taxi approaching in that moment. He held his hand up to flag it down, and had never been so relieved to see a vehicle pulling up. He was on the verge of running to the car door; flinging it open and ushering Alex inside, to which the latter only giggled as he climbed in. Miles quickly crawled in behind him, slamming the door shut and rattling off the address to his hotel. It was nearby, thankfully, though it could be next door to where the party was and that still wouldn't be close enough.  
  
He had no idea what to expect during the ride; though Alex soon made it clear as he grabbed Miles by the collar and pulled him in closer, so that they both were pressed against each other on the same side of the seat. Miles' eyes flickered nervously towards the cab driver; knowing that he could see and hear anything that went on. Alex didn't seem to care as he pulled Miles in for a kiss, his leg sliding in between both of the Scouser's as he parted his lips. Miles slipped his tongue into Alex's waiting mouth, soon forgetting his previous worries as he slowly came undone.  
  
Alex gently bucked against Miles' thigh, beginning to breathe a bit harder through his nose as he groaned softly. Miles grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and tugged, which only made Alex whimper and speed up the pace of his hips. He couldn't care less that he was desperately dry humping his lover's leg like a horny teenage boy; though he began to slow down so that he could save himself for the bedroom. He slipped his hands underneath Miles' shirt and rubbed over heated skin, his fingertips quivering over the contracting muscles his touch skimmed across.  
  
Miles was finding it harder and harder to breathe properly as he let Alex explore his body. It all still seemed a bit surreal to him, the fact that this was actually happening. He kept waiting to suddenly be shook awake and told it was all another dream of his. He couldn't get over the taste of Alex, he wanted to wake up in the morning with it still coating his tongue. He couldn't help but anticipate how other parts of the other boy would compare to his mouth, though Miles suspected it would all be just as sweet.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the hotel just as Alex placed his hand on Miles' belt buckle. They pulled away from each other within seconds, and Alex tossed a few bills into the passenger's seat of the cab before quickly climbing out of it. Miles followed suit, muttering a quiet 'thank you' to the driver as he stepped out of the car. He smiled as Alex grabbed his hand and started dragging him away before he could even shut the door, and so resorted to kicking it closed as he got pulled alongside the other man.  
  
When they walked into the hotel lobby, they were relieved to find it abandoned; even the receptionist appeared to be elsewhere as they stumbled over towards the elevator. Miles pushed the up button as Alex stood in front of him and wrapped his arms around the Scouser's neck. When the doors opened, Miles backed Alex up against the wall before quickly pressing his floor number. He eyed Alex up and down slowly, smirking at the way it made the Northerner squirm and grip onto him tighter. He leaned in so that their mouths were almost touching, and laughed as he latched onto Alex's bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Alex whimpered and rolled his hips forward, his fingernails piercing into Miles' skin as he felt the younger man begin to suck and nibble. He pushed his hands into Miles' hair and whined softly, petting at the soft strands as Miles let go of his bottom lip with a harsh suck. Miles grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and tugged; exposing the boy's throat and making him mutter under his breath. He leaned in and sucked on a spot right underneath Alex's jaw, his body weight holding Alex in place as he left his mark.  
  
They heard a loud ding as they reached their floor, and the doors opened up right when Miles pulled away. Alex pouted his lips and snatched Miles' hand; dragging him out of the elevator and into the hallway. He looked to each side as he squeezed the other man's hand; and turned around and raised his brows up in questioning. He didn't even need to ask, Miles knew exactly what he was after; and so led the way towards his room.  
  
He pulled the key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock, turning it and opening the room up as fast as he could. Alex pushed past him and stepped inside, pulling his leather jacket off and dropping it to the floor before toeing his boots off. Miles shook his head and smiled to himself as he followed Alex in, shutting the door behind him and locking it again.  
  
Alex strutted over to the bed, lightly running his fingertips over the bedspread as he ruffled his hair. He whirled around so that both men were facing each other, giggling under his breath as he reached down for the hem of his t-shirt. Miles took a step forward; eager to get his hands on the other boy; though stopped in his tracks when Alex shook his head and smirked. He crossed his arms in front of himself and grabbed the ends of his shirt, giving Miles one last heated glance before pulling the item up over his head; shaking his hair out as he dropped the shirt to the floor.  
  
Miles licked his lips and watched excitedly; though felt his hands twitch at his side out of desperation to touch Alex. He could feel arousal pooling inside of his belly, and knew it was starting to become physically visible as well; especially when he caught Alex sneaking a glance and biting his lip. Alex looked up at Miles as he traced his fingers over his hipbones; his hair falling into his face despite his numerous attempts to push it back. Miles decided to try and come closer again, taking a few steps forward with a smile on his face. Alex backed away from him; once more shaking his head and making a soft tutting sound. Miles groaned in frustration as Alex started to unbutton his pants.  
  
“Oh no; not yet. You're only allowed to watch. Although I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to touch yourself while you did.” Alex said, making Miles gulp as he slowly nodded.  
  
“Why can't I?” Miles asked, on the verge of pouting as Alex pursed his lips and pulled down his pant zipper.  
  
“Because I said so, baby; and I make the rules.” Alex replied, smiling as he slowly pushed his pants down his thighs. Miles blew out a shaky breath and dropped the subject, becoming enthralled by the beautiful boy in front of him. He took in the way his hair curled around the edges, his jutting collar and hipbones, freckles; how pale and smooth his skin was. Alex was quite dainty in appearance, and it only fueled Miles' desire for him.  
  
Alex kicked off his jeans completely, looking up at Miles through his lashes as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. With a sharp inhale of breath, he pulled them down and off; crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he stood naked entirely. Miles wasn't sure how to react other than to gape and eye the other man greedily; his cock twitching in his pants as he imagined his hands all over Alex's body. He reached down and began to palm himself on instinct, soft sighs slipping past his lips as he admired every last little bit of the Northerner.  
  
Alex flashed Miles a quick grin before climbing up onto the bed, pressing his back against the headboard as he pulled one leg up to his chest; letting the other dangle off the edge of the bed so that he was fully exposed. He hummed as he slid his fingers down his chest, biting his lip as Miles rubbed himself faster. Alex licked his lips as he circled around his areola with his thumb; teasing himself as he laid his head back against the wall. His hardened cock leaked precum from the quiet sounds Miles made; heightening his own arousal.  
Miles felt like he was scorching; as though he were completely engulfed into flames as he watched the man in front of him. He rid himself of his jacket and t-shirt; letting both fall to the carpet as he kicked off his shoes. His eyes never strayed from Alex as he worked his belt off; moaning under his breath as Alex pinched and twisted his own nipples. Alex was biting his bottom lip so hard that Miles thought it might bleed; and he was breathing hard through his nose.  
  
His pants and underwear were next to go; taking them off all at once so that both men were stripped bare in front of the other. He felt slightly self conscious, and wondered if maybe Alex felt the same way. He didn't seem worried with the way he boldly put on a show for Miles; as though this was something he had been practicing for. They watched each other as they both began stroking themselves; Alex remaining relatively silent while Miles moaned and muttered incoherent things under his breath. He couldn't get the thought of his tongue on Alex's body out of his head; licking every last inch of skin. He wanted to hear Alex crying out for him, he wanted to know what made him tick; the urge for it growing more and more pronounced as the minutes went on.  
  
“Make noise, Al. I wanna hear you moan. Please; fuck...” Miles whispered; the strokes on his length slowing down as he pleaded.  
  
Alex released his lip from between his teeth and whimpered quietly; his eyes heavy lidded as he swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock. He let out a soft moan as he rolled his hips up; laughing in the back of his throat as he repeated the movement. Miles' own hand sped up, and he was torn between following Alex's pace or giving himself some quick relief. He reached down and twisted the blanket around his fingers; feeling weak in the knees as he forced himself to slow down.  
  
He watched as Alex halted his own touching; both boys staring at the other with their hands gripping their cocks, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Miles smiled a bit, feeling silly over the slight hesitance he felt; he knew Alex wanted him. He gave one last tug to his length and slowly began inching onto the bed, his eyes focusing on Alex's reactions. He was hoping to god that he wouldn't be turned down again; that he would finally be able to get his hands on the other man.  
  
Miles crawled across the bed and over to Alex, stopping once he was snug between both of the northerner's legs. He sat up on his knees as he reached down to squeeze Alex's thighs; smiling triumphantly when he wasn't rejected like he feared. He sighed out of contentment as he rubbed his hands over the older boy's skin; wanting to feel his warmth everywhere. He looked down at Alex's cock laying flat against his belly, and smirked when it twitched under Miles' heated stare.  
  
“I wanna lick you so much... Too much, probably.” Miles mumbled, his mouth beginning to water at the prospect of blowing the other man. He widened his eyes and grinned as Alex spread his legs apart, as if he was trying to taunt Miles. Alex stretched his arms up above his head and returned the Scouser's smile.  
  
“Want me in your mouth, love? I've always imagined you were the best at sucking cock; that you'd know exactly how to take care of me.” Alex said in a near whisper, tantalizing Miles further as he ran his index finger up and down his length.  
  
Miles gulped and felt his mouth go dry; becoming nearly tongue tied as he processed Alex's words. “You've imagined this happening before?”  
  
Alex laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course; haven't you?”  
“Y-yes...” Miles admitted, his cheeks becoming flushed from his confession. Alex hummed happily and continued to reveal things about himself that Miles would never have imagined.  
  
“Sometimes after shows or in clubs I'll sneak off with a boy and go down on him; let him return the favor too. They always tell me how good I am.” he started, licking his lips and winking at Miles before going on. “Wanna know why they say that?”  
  
Miles sucked his breath in and nodded, the grip he had on Alex's thighs tightening as he waited for an answer.  
“Well, because I always pretend that they're you.”  
  
Miles groaned as his head dropped down between his shoulders, his jaw clenching as he tried to stop himself from attacking Alex. He decided that he had had enough, and moved himself further down the bed so that he was head on with Alex's cock. He pinned the northerner's legs down to the bed and kissed up his inner thigh; turning his head and repeating the action on the other side. He could hear Alex's breathing already become more labored than usual, and he pressed his cock into the mattress as he nipped at the other man's skin.  
  
Alex whined and rolled his hips up, his hand pushing into Miles' hair and twisting strands around his fingers. He fought back the urge to close his eyes, he wanted to be able to see every second. Miles looked up from between Alex's legs and smiled, giving one last kiss before ghosting his mouth over Alex's cock. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the head; circling around it and rubbing a bit more harshly into the slit. Alex's thighs were already shaking as Miles pulled a leg over his shoulder.  
  
He licked up the entirety of Alex's length; feeling a rush from the way it made Alex whimper. It was such a gorgeous sound, and Miles wanted to hear it over and over. He imagined that it could only get better the further he took things, and so wrapped his hand around the base and started sucking on the head. Alex let out a breathy moan and pulled at Miles' hair; his hips twisting out of shock from how pleasurable it felt.  
  
“Oh god; Miles... Stop teasing me, baby. I've waited so long for this.” Alex groaned, the tendons in his neck jutting out as he clenched his jaw.  
  
Miles loved hearing Alex beg, especially when he had hardly done anything yet. He sucked harder and faster as he pushed Alex's cock further down his throat; giving the other man what he wanted. Miles wasn't going to try and pretend like he didn't want it just as much; Alex was right earlier in assuming that he had imagined this too. Miles felt Alex digging his heel into his back as the side of his face was pressed against Alex's inner thigh. He hummed and looked up at the other man through his lashes; grinning around his length before beginning to bob his head up and down.  
  
Alex whined and clawed at Miles' shoulders; panting as he felt beads of sweat start to roll down his forehead. He pushed Miles' head down further to try and get him to take more, and was surprised when the Scouser never gagged, only gave in willingly to Alex's silent demands. He wondered if Miles had done this a few times as well, and tried not to let the jealousy he was suddenly feeling over the thought get to him. It'd be hypocritical to get upset over something he himself had done before, but he couldn't help but want Miles all to himself. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and heaved a sigh as he relaxed his body, though he wasn't able to for long. He wanted to give back just as good as he was getting.  
  
“Stop for a minute, babe. Come up here.” Alex said, tugging at Miles' hair to try and get him to pull off. Miles reluctantly did what he was told, pulling away from Alex's cock and crawling up his body so that they were face to face. Alex smiled and pulled Miles' face down, bringing their lips together in a quick yet heated kiss. Alex moaned at the taste of himself on Miles' tongue, and it made him even more curious as to how the other man compared. He separated their mouths and said, “Turn around so that you're facing the other way, yeah?”  
  
Miles furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. “Why do you want me to do that?”  
  
“So that we can blow each other at the same time, of course.” Alex replied, wiggling his brows and giving a wink as he bit his lip and giggled. Miles could never say no to Alex; even if he wanted to. Besides, he wasn't going to try and pretend like the suggestion didn't entice him. With a peck to Alex's lips, Miles turned his body around so that he was facing in the opposite direction, though felt a bit nervous about the position Alex was seeing him in.  
  
He didn't have any reason to worry; as Alex groaned loudly and squeezed Miles' backside before muttering, “Fuck; I've wanted to do this for such a long time, baby. I always thought it was so sexy.”  
  
Miles froze briefly as he turned to look back at the older boy. “You've never done this before? Not even with...?” he asked, though trailed off as he waited for an answer. He knew Alex caught on to what he was asking, and his heart sped up as Alex grinned and shook his head no. It gave Miles a bit of a thrill, knowing he got to be the first person Alex had ever done this with; his own girlfriend included. It gave Miles the boost of confidence he needed in order to lower his body down further, so that Alex could put his mouth on him.  
He gasped when he felt that wet warmth around his cock, and tried to hold back the desire to thrust his hips and accidentally make the other boy gag. There was no teasing involved when it came to Alex, he got right on with it and it made Miles' blood boil. He dropped his head down against Alex's thigh and groaned; biting at the skin as Alex sucked him. All those men the Northerner had been with before were right; he was amazing at giving head.  
  
Miles' legs quivered as he tried his best to hold himself up, and he let out a shaky breath as he turned his head to the side. He gave Alex's leg a squeeze as he puckered out his lips and kissed the tip of the other man's length; letting out a delighted sigh as precum dribbled out of Alex's cock. He darted his tongue out so that he could taste it; groaning as he lapped it up and swallowed it down.  
  
Alex grabbed onto his hips and pulled them down further, making himself gag intentionally as he moaned around Miles' cock. He took the Scouser in greedily, sucking and digging his nails in deeper as he thrust up against Miles' lips. He whimpered quietly as he repeated the action, wanting desperately for the other man to return the favor. Miles watched as Alex shivered from the feeling of his warm breath, and decided to take pity on him. He licked his lips and slowly took the head of Alex's length into his mouth; sucking gently as he rubbed his hands up and down the older boy's thighs.  
  
Miles' eyes fluttered closed as he felt a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He loved knowing that he was satisfying Alex, and that combined with what he was getting back was enough to make him tremble. He could hear Alex's quiet moans from behind him, and the vibrations that it gave his own cock had him groaning out as well. He wanted to really get the other man going, and so took more of the Northerner down his throat. He breathed through his nose and tried to steady it; while simultaneously reminding himself to relax his throat.  
  
He took notice in the fact that Alex appeared to actually want to be choked a bit, and so rolled his hips down as he reached over to cup Alex's balls in his hand. He rolled them gently as Alex gagged and groaned; his own hips thrusting upwards from his excitement. Miles pulled back slightly and laughed, he loved seeing this new side of Alex, knowing what got him off and all of his little kinks. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and began tugging, his tongue going over any ridge and vein of the other's cock that he could get to.  
  
Alex's eyes rolled back as Miles continued to push himself in deeper, and he encouraged it by pulling down on Miles' hips and moaning. His heart was racing and his stomach was churning; he couldn't remember the last time he felt so turned on. He felt that desperate schoolboy inside of him start to reappear, and began grinding his body against his lover's to try and get more. He felt like he was burning, he needed to get off, and he wanted Miles to come with him.  
  
He gently pushed Miles off of him, the sounds of loud popping from both of their mouths coming off of each other's cocks filing the room as Miles turned and looked at Alex with a questioning glance. He shivered and licked his reddened lips as he lifted his hand and motioned for Miles to come closer with his index finger. Miles raised his brows and sat up, turning his body around so that they were facing the same direction as he crawled over. He hovered over Alex's body, his eyes darting down to look at the way the other man was sweating, how his chest was heaving.  
  
“What do you need, sweetheart?” Miles asked, his voice strained and lower than normal.  
Alex grinned and reached down to wrap a hand around Miles' length. “I wanna come, and I need your help.”  
  
Miles laughed as he wrapped his hand around Alex's wrist and plucked away his hand, his smile widening from the way it made the other whine. He threaded their fingers together and lifted their hands above Alex's head, pinning them down to the bed as he rolled his hips. The movement caused their cocks to rub together, and Alex moaned and rolled his eyes back. His reaction only made Miles want to repeat it, and so he let out a shaky breath as he once again ground down against the Northerner.  
  
Alex arched his back and closed his eyes, his damp hair beginning to stick to his face as his chest became slick with sweat. He felt himself aching, looking down to see his cock leaking out against his belly. He turned his face to the side and bit down on his own bicep, his teeth digging in as he rolled up his hips to try and meet Miles' movements. They both groaned, and Miles' breathing sped up as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.  
  
He started stroking slowly at first, wanting to tease the both of them as Alex's eyes flew back open. He pulled his mouth away from his arm and looked at where Miles had a grip on them both; whimpering under his breath as he squeezed Miles' hand. He gripped onto the bedsheets for a moment until an idea came over him, and he let go before reaching down and wrapping his unoccupied hand around where Miles couldn't. He made sure they overlapped a bit as well, and he gasped when he saw precum dripping from Miles' cock and onto his own.  
  
“Please Miles, I wanna come. I don't care how, I just need it. Ooh fuck...” Alex pleaded, his eyes wide and starting to brim with tears.  
  
A part of Miles wanted to hold back so that he could be inside of the other man, but he knew it would barely last, he was far too turned on. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Alex, and so he did as was asked and began tugging on their cocks faster, making them both pant and moan. It felt incredible having Alex so close, and just the feeling of the older boy's come dribbling onto his hand was almost enough for him to see stars. He felt Alex's hand tighten, and so he followed the other's lead.  
  
Alex whined and bucked into their clasped hands, his breath coming in short gasps as Miles rubbed his thumb over the heads of their cocks. Miles grunted as Alex cried out; a high pitched wail that only encouraged Miles to repeat it over and over. Alex felt like he might explode, as if his body was going into an overload of pleasure. He watched the way Miles' stomach muscles contracted, how his arm was shaking as he tried to hold himself up.  
  
Miles leaned in and kissed Alex, his tongue sliding into the other man's mouth as they squeezed their cocks together. Miles let go of Alex's hand and grabbed a handful of his sweat tangled hair, pumping his hips faster as he he felt his impending orgasm. He could sense that Alex was close too, the Northerner's cock throbbing in his hand as their fists moved up and down quickly.  
  
Having both Miles' lips and hands on him was enough to bring Alex over the edge, and he moaned into Miles' mouth as he came; his release getting on their hands and his own stomach. Miles watched Alex coming from up above as he sped up his hips and broke their kiss, though leaned his forehead against the other boy's and panted into Alex's open mouth. With a few more quick tugs, he came too, pulling on Alex's hair and groaning quietly as he whispered Alex's name over and over. Their fists slowly came to a stop as they both tried to regain their breath.  
  
Alex was the first to let go, and he lifted his hand up to his mouth and dragged his tongue through the sticky mess they both made on it; humming softly as he licked it up. Miles shuddered from watching Alex, muttering, 'fuck' under his breath as he did. Alex giggled and swiped his thumb across his bottom lip before lowering his hand down to the bed. The two boys looked at each other for a moment, until Miles eventually leaned in and kissed Alex's forehead, making the other boy let out a delighted little sigh. Miles rolled off of Alex and laid on his side; while Alex turned his head into Miles' direction. They remained in silence as they kept their eyes focused on the other, and Miles reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear.  
  
“Sorry we didn't get to uh... Take things further.” Miles mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed that things ended so soon, despite it being at Alex's request.  
  
Alex smiled and shook his head. “It's alright, love. I asked for it, and that's what you gave me. Besides, the night isn't over yet.”  
  
Miles nodded and lifted his hand to his mouth so that he could chew on a fingernail anxiously. Alex laughed again before rolling over so that his back was facing the Scouser. Miles watched as he leaned forward to grab a few tissues from the nightstand. It gave Miles the opportunity to admire Alex's beauty; especially when he was completely bare.  
Miles traced his finger over the curve of Alex's spine, down and over the older boy's bum and to his thigh, all before going back over it again. Goosebumps rose on Alex's skin, and Miles bit his lip as the Northerner shivered and dropped the dirty tissues onto the floor. Miles inched across the small space separating them; coming up from behind and wrapping his arm around Alex's waist. He lowered his head so that his mouth was skimming over Alex's ear, and his nose was pressing into his friend's hair as he murmured,  
  
“Fortunately for you, I've got a one track mind, baby. And I still wanna lick you too much, in more places than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
